The Academic Approach
by MarlaMonster
Summary: AU human universe. Professor Charles Xavier isn't exactly Casanova when it comes to dating and is quite content on his life the way it is or so he thinks. The arrival of the new German professor may change his mind. Slash. may contain other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first Xmen fic so be kind. It's an AU but a lot of the characters from first class and beyond make an appearance. It will have SLASH eventually so if you do like that I would stop now. Hope you guys like it. Feedback is always loved!**

The campus was full this morning as expected. The first day of a new term was always exciting for everyone and it was no different for Charles. Walking to his office, Charles couldn't help his wide smile as the students snaked through trying to locate their classes or catching up with friends. Charles had accepted his teaching position four years ago after graduating early with a PhD in Genetics and several offers came Charles' way after graduation because of his reputation so early in the field. He was elated to take the position he was offered by Oxford. He was already a campus favorite and many students wished he would teach other course work besides science and although he did minor in English he stayed in the Science department much to most of the young female student population's dismay. Charles passed the Faculty conference room where Moira bounded out of.

"Good morning Moira," Charles' smile grew.

"Oh Charles Good morning!" Moira spun around at Charles' voice. "Happy to be able to get back in the lab?"

"Of course! As nice as the break was I'm glad to be back, and I'm pretty sure Raven was close to killing me several times."

"Ha! I'm sure. How is she by the way? Is she excited to start school? She's enrolled in one of my classes actually."

"She did mention your class yes, and she is ecstatic about finally starting Uni. She has been trying not to be too excited you know, blowing her calm collected persona out the window, but she has been trying to casually ask me questions all summer." Charles shook his head.

"At least she has you to ask."

"True, but some of the things she asked, I wasn't exactly an expert on. I mean, I didn't have much time to worry about where the best place to meet singles on campus was."

"I suspect Raven's school experience will be a great deal different from yours. Pre and post graduation." Moira laughed.

"Hey! That is my little sister and I'd rather not think about that, and I had fun in school by the way."

"Right, well when's the last time you went out with someone, and don't lie because I'll know."

"Well, I can't really think right now, but it wasn't too long ago."

Moira Scoffed. "Charles, face it, you need to get out there," they reached the corner where the wings split. "I have to get to my classroom and set up. I'll talk to you later." Moira pecked Charles on the cheek before heading towards her class.

"Have a good day of classes Moira, you busybody!" Charles mockingly glared before walking to his Classroom. It was just how he had left it at the end of last spring. One of the perks to his position as one of the heads of the Science department was that they didn't use his classroom during summer school which ensured that nothing was destroyed while he was on break. Students started taking seats while Charles continued to write some things on the board to get the introduction going. Day one was always for going over the syllabus and expectations. Charles liked to go over those things and end with a class discussion on what the students wanted to learn specifically and seeing if he could work it in to the lesson plans if it wasn't there already. He had found this made students feel more involved. At eight on the dot Charles turned to his class.

"Good morning class! Welcome to an Introduction to Human Genetics." Charles bounced around the classroom going over everything as well answering questions.

After his morning classes let out Charles made his way to his office where his three TA's stood waiting and bickering.

"You don't even know what a football looks like Bozo."

"I do too! It's the leather one that isn't a perfect sphere!"

"Will you two cram it? Oh hey Professor!" the youngest of TA's stepped forward to grab some of the papers Charles was carrying.

"Hello gentlemen. I see that summer break hasn't deterred your good spirits." Charles let the group in to the office. Once inside they discussed the schedule for the new term and what they had accomplished over their breaks. "I need a cup of tea. Coffee anyone?"

"I'm good, and Hank has already consumed enough coffee for the entire term." Alex smirked.

"I'm not that bad." Hank straightened. Charles missed the banter between the pair over break.

"Sean?"

"No thanks, I've got my energy drink." Sean lifted the can of his energy drink that looked to contain far too much sugar to be healthy and judging by Sean, his face said as much. "They aren't that bad professor."

"I'll be sticking to tea." Charles made his way out of his office only to run into someone's chest and fell backwards. Instead of hitting the ground like he expected however he opened his eyes to find he was not in fact on the floor but being held up by a pair of arms attached to Intense grey blue green eyes attached to a tall man Charles had never seen before. After his lapse, Charles quickly gained control of himself and stood up straight smoothing his cardigan. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going, thank you for not letting me hit the floor." Charles was bright red and it wasn't helping that the tall broad man was giving him a shark like smile revealing a very nice set of teeth.

"It's alright; perhaps you should look before running into the hall after speaking with your professor. These halls usually have people in them."

"Oh well yes…of course, but I'm not here to speak with a professor, I was just going to grab a quick cup of tea before returning to my TA's." it was not the first time Charles had been mistaken for a grad student by someone new to the campus. He still had a boyish charm and wonder that made him seem younger than his years to most.

"You're a professor?" The man's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself," Charles extended his hand which the shark took. "I'm Charles, Charles Xavier from the Science department." Charles couldn't help but marvel at the way the man's muscles moved during the handshake.

"Yes, I do believe I've heard of you know. Genetics right?"

"That's my specialty yes." Charles tried not to stare at the sideways smile the Greek statue talking to him had.

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr; I'll be in the office next door."

"Professor Lehnsherr! You're the new History and German teacher! Groovy!" Charles quickly schooled himself when he saw Erik's raised brows. "I mean, I'm glad to see a new face and uh well, I better go grab that tea a get back before the boys start arguing enough to cause damage." Charles nearly stopped breathing when a full blown smile appeared on Eric's face. "It was…it was nice to meet you Eric, I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Charles and I have no doubt of seeing you often considering how close our offices are. Try not to run into too many people, I'd hate for you to rumple that darling cardigan some more." With one more shark like smile Erik went into his office.

Charles made his way to the lounge and grabbed a cup and put his tea bag in water. "Groovy…you said groovy. This is not the sixties Charles." Charles grumbled.

"What's not the sixties?" Moira grabbed the sugar next to Charles startling him.

"Nothing! I was just, it's nothing."

"Oh yeah? Nothing _groovy_ you wanted to mention?" Moira sat down and smiled innocently down at some paperwork for her next class.

Charles grabbed his tea and strode out of the room and back to his office and if he slowed down outside of Professor Lehnsherr's office door nobody was there to notice.

Charles' final two classes of the day flew by and when he returned to his office to go over some of the surveys he gave during class he was greeted by Raven sitting at his desk.

"Hello dear sister. Hasn't anyone ever explained to you that breaking and entering is frowned upon?" Charles placed his bag down before flopping down on the sofa beside his desk.

"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key. There was no breaking, only entering, so hardly criminal." Raven sat reading over something from her classes while her feet sat upon the corner of the desk.

"How did you get a copy of my office key? You can't just get a university key copied." Charles' brows scrunched in confusion more than annoyance.

"I know a guy who works in the hardware store who does keys." Raven lifted her head. "So, do all professors find it necessary to give homework on day one or is that just my professors? Professor Storm was the only that showed compassion." Raven put her feet down and sat with a pout.

Charles laughed. "Most do give at least a small assignment to 'whip the students back into shape' yes. Ororo likes to give it a few days before piling on the work load like I do, but I wouldn't expect to have too much compassion from her. She's very stern in her grading." Charles rubbed his face and grabbed his bag and took out some of the student surveys. "How were the rest of your classes?"

"Great so far! English with Moira, I mean Professor McTaggert, was good. The guys that sat next to me are determined that she will sleep with them eventually," Raven made a face of mild disgust causing Charles to laugh. "I had track practice with the Wolverine, which apparently is what everyone calls Professor Logan, and Spanish with Professor Azazel was pretty smooth. Although, I'm a little on the fence wither or not to be upset I decided against taking German." Charles looked up from his surveys.

"Oh yes? Why is that?"

"Well, Angel is taking it and she says that Professor Lehnsherr has already given homework, his expectations are crazy and he pretty much scared half the class into leaving after his speech about his policies on late work, absences and being tardy."

Charles smiled and then quickly gulped when he pictured Eric being as stern as what Raven had described. He pictured his intense eyes and broad shoulders addressing the class and he quickly shook his head. "And, uh, what is there to be on the fence about then?"

"Well, there's all that and then there's that fact that Erik Lehnsherr is absolutely delicious."

"Raven!"

"What? He is! Wait till you see him for yourself. Seriously." Raven sighed. "Too bad there's that whole code of ethics thing."

"Raven, do not go there, and I have seen him. He's in the office next door and I ran into him quite literally this morning on my way to get tea." Charles didn't look up trying to hide his blush.

"Next door? Really? Wait, you ran into him," Raven laughed. "Tell me you did not fall over and make a fool of yourself."

"Well, not by falling. He caught me actually, which was embarrassing enough but then I had to go ahead the use the word groovy like a sixties teen." Charles scrunched his face with annoyance with himself.

"Oh Charles that's adorable! Haha!" Raven's face lit up.

"Oh do be quiet…"

"So, what did you think? Am I right? Isn't he yummy in a scary kind of way?"

"I am not going to refer to another man as yummy Raven."

Raven scoffed. "Do you agree that he is handsome Charles?"

"I would say that is accurate." Charles went back to his surveys trying to hide from Raven's line of questioning.

"Accurate? Oh so you do take notice…good to hear. I worry." Raven got up from behind the desk and kissed the Charles cheek before heading for the door.

"You do not need to worry about me Raven; I should be worried about your wish that the code of conduct didn't exist." Charles gave a pointed look towards his sister. She just smiled.

"I'll see you later, love you."

"Yes, yes, I love you too. Try to behave."

"Can't promise anything!" Raven left with one last smile over her shoulder.

"She gets it from her father, certainly." Charles tried to get back to his surveys until he heard the door next door close alerting him to Erik's return. Charles sat there looking over the papers while his mind wondered to the man next door.

Moira hadn't been too far off when it came to his personal life. Charles didn't graduate early by going out every night to meet people and although he got out more as a professor he was not like most his age. He liked have a drink but usually did it with dinner or over chess with anybody willing to take his challenge. He also had the tendency not to realize someone was flirting with him until someone tells him (Raven, Moira, and even sadder, The Wolverine once). He had always known that he found both sexes appealing, but was not exactly Casanova when it came to wooing either. He didn't want to ruin the relationship with his new neighbor anyway. He didn't even know if Erik liked men and if he did, he would certainly be out of Charles' league anyway. Perhaps he could be friends with him though. If he could manage not to be a blundering idiot in front of the man it might end up being a great friendship. Charles went back to his surveys content on his decision, or so he thought.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Charles sat reading his surveys while he let soft music play behind him. He had been there for two hours and if it wasn't for his stomach making itself clear on its needs he probably would not have looked at the time. After putting the rest of his papers in his bag and turning of the light he turned to walk down the hall only to stop himself abruptly from running into Erik's back. Erik turned around quickly with one raised eyebrow but his shark like smile in place.

"Hello Charles. I see you are still having trouble with watching where you're going, but at least you're improving." Erik stood with his bag over his shoulder and hands in his pockets which were the pockets of a very well fitted pair of charcoal dress slakes. Charles let out a small uneasy laugh.

"Yes, I will admit that for the last four years I've gotten used to the person using your office never actually using it. I WILL try to remember to look where I'm going. I'm very sorry for almost tackling you."

"I'm sure I could handle it." Erik let a small laugh out.

"I've no doubt my friend." Charles laughed. Charles tried not to picture himself tackling the man in front of him.

"The last person to use the office didn't use it you say?"

"Not that I ever recall. I never understood how he managed to carry on without any office hours whatsoever until he was sacked and we all learned he was just a rubbish teacher."

"Well that would explain how much dust was in there when I arrived," Erik hitched bag higher on shoulder. "Are you heading towards staff parking?"

"Oh yes. I'll walk with you." The two fell into step together down the hall.

"You've been here for four years teaching? When did you graduate?"

"A year before I took the position. I am not that young you know." Charles scrunched his face up

"I wasn't implying you were too young," Erik turned to look at Charles seriously. "I was just surprised really. I thought I was young for a professor and then I met you this morning and you don't look older than twenty four or twenty five."

"It's alright. I actually get that quite a lot so I've grown used to 'where are your parents' look when at events." Charles left out a quiet laugh.

Erik scoffed. "Too bad you are probably more brilliant than all of the people that give you that look."

Charles blushed at the compliment. "I wouldn't say brilliant, but I have my moments."

"From what I've heard of you, you have more than a few moments."

"Heard of me? Who's been slandering my name?" Charles looked at Erik with mock indignation.

Erik laughed. "Just overhearing some of my students and some of the faculty telling me about the people near my office. All good, I assure you."

"Oh well, I suppose I won't be too much of a tyrant than." Charles couldn't help but smile when Erik showed all of his teeth.

"Now that would be a sight to see."

"Indeed," Charles thought back to what Raven had said. "I heard you can be a bit of a tyrant yourself."

"Oh?"

"My sister's best friend is in one of your classes and she was a bit in awe of the way you managed to scare a good number of students before the end of the period."

Erik let a rumbling deep laugh out which Charles instantly was addicted to. "I like to weed out the students that aren't serious in the beginning. I don't want to waste my time with students that don't actually want to learn the language. I'm not a complete tyrant though."

"Some students need that. I was never able to scare students out on day one."

"I could give you lessons if you'd like, I won't charge too much."

"I'll remember that. It might come in handy, although Wolverine attempted to toughen me up and that didn't go brilliantly." Charles remembered his first year teaching. He tried to use everything Logan had told him about bringing down the hammer and not believing all the stories that students fed him but in the end he usually caved to help and he couldn't kick a student out permanently.

"Wolverine? Do I even want to know?" Erik had a confused face.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you haven't met everyone. All the students started calling Professor Logan the Wolverine due to his temperament and frightening hair and sideburns. Honestly, I don't see the likeness but I digress. It ended with everyone just referring to him as Wolverine and he answers to it regularly now."

"I see. That's…interesting."

Charles laughed. "Yeah, it's a bit odd I Know. Besides Moira, Professor McTaggert, he's really the only other professor on campus I talk to normally."

"Really? You seem like quite the social butterfly."

Charles scoffed. "Hardly."

"Well, I won't pretend to be either."

"Now that I do have trouble believing."

"Oh?"

"Well, yes. You're tall, great looking, charming, with the best teeth I've ever seen. They have got to be false. You have a great sense of humor, and you are definitely intelligent. That seems the perfect recipe for playboy extraordinaire with ladies falling at your feet." Charles tried not to blush too hard after realizing he had said all what he said. If he could face palm without notice he would have.

Erik let out a small laugh. "Well, when you put it like that I'd say you'd have to be right."

"But?"

"But…I'm not the easiest guy to get along with and I've never been one to chase the ladies you speak of."

Charles tried not to get his hopes up that Erik meant he fancied men. "You seem easy enough to get along with and I'm sure you don't have to do the chasing by the way."

"I find it pretty easy to get along with you actually. It's weird really, but I'm not going to complain," Erik turned to smile at Charles. They made it to the lot and were approaching Charles' car. "As for the women, it is such a shame they go after me when I couldn't give them a second glance."

"Oh, are you taken? They say the best ones are always taken or gay, or at least that's what my sister always says." Charles smiled down at his feet.

"The latter actually, although I don't know if I'd fit in the 'good' category." Erik stopped with Charles at the divers door of the BMW Charles was unlocking.

Charles tried to keep the blush from his face. "Oh, well I guess she was on to something. The data is becoming measurable now. Don't sell yourself short. There has to be at least one good tyrant."

Erik gave Charles a huge smile. "Let's hope I can live up to that. Good night Charles. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, yes, good night my friend. Drive safe."

"Of course." Erik nodded once before turning to next row of cars.

Charles sat in his car and started the engine trying to calm his breathing. So, not straight. He is charming, intelligent, and likes men. He is still completely out of your league of course but it's good to know. Raven will be crushed. Charles took another deep breath before pulling out and driving home and if Charles thought longer about what he was going to wear to work the next morning no one needed to know.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! For all of those that reviewed, thank you! I appreciate all the comments and advice, seriously. I'm trying to get better and the more help, the better.**

Charles rolled into the parking lot half awake at a quarter to seven. He pulled himself out of the car with his tea in hand and stalked towards the building. He would have been more awake with Raven chattering on in the car, but she had decided she would be riding with Angel today.

"Am I going to get a response from you if I engage in conversation, or should I wait until lunch when the caffeine has had its affect?" Wolverine joined Charles on his right.

Charles made a sort of muffled grunt. "I won't promise anything. I don't think I'll ever grow accustom to early mornings."

"I'm not exactly a fan."

"Yes, but your mood is more of the same no matter the amount or quality of your sleep. You are always prickly."

Wolverine scoffed. "Whatever."

"I speaking truthfully and you know it. How did yesterday go? Scare anyone off?"

"No, unfortunately. It went fine. I can tell there are a couple of students that I'm going to strangle by the end, but besides that everything went pretty well. How bout you?"

Charles chuckled. "Well, there isn't anyone I think I'll have to strangle, if that's what you mean. Everything went well."

"Heard someone took Falk's old office."

Charles tried to hide the small smile threatening to make it way to his face. "Uh yeah. Erik Lehnsherr, the new German and History professor is using it. Met him yesterday actually."

"Moira mentioned meeting him yesterday. She said he was quiet…but polite."

Charles would have to casually interrogate Moira when he saw her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently he was silent the entire time they were in their meeting and only spoke to her when she basically forced an introduction." Wolverine chuckled.

"Well, maybe he's shy. He was very nice and didn't need forcing while talking to me." Charles tried to think of Erik as shy, but it didn't fit what he knew about him. Erik was the one to initiate both conversations they had had although, it really could not have been helped when Charles ran into actually ran into him.

"Yeah, or maybe Moira was being her usual annoying self and he was trying to avoid telling her to shut it."

Charles laughed. "Logan! She's not…that bad, or you wouldn't associate with her."

"I suppose," Wolverine gave a raised eyebrow before turning down the half to the right. "Later Xavier."

"Later Logan." Charles shook his head and continued down the hall to his office. There was a sticky note on his door in Moira's handwriting.

**Meeting 7:30 **

Charles crumpled the note groaning and then entered the office. It was always too quiet without hearing the bickering between Alex and Hank. They had taken their TA positions for course credit not knowing each other in the start, but after two years the two had become close. They were almost polar opposites in most things, but were still thick as thieves where it counted. Charles always found it amusing, especially because he was pretty sure that one day he would walk into the office to find them making out, but they seem to not have figured that part out yet. Sean was the neutral one of the three. He never took sides, which caused more bickering between Alex and Hank. Charles unloaded his bag and shifted through the mess on his desk top to find the notebook he usually took to these meetings. Most of the time the meetings consisted of complaints about curriculum change and arguing between departments. Charles usually sat near the back of the room and graded or doodled.

He left his office with a glance to the left noticing Erik wasn't in so he continued down towards the conference room yawning. He could hear voices already inside and once he went in he was unsurprised to see Jean Grey in a heated discussion with Fernando Azazel. Azazel taught Spanish and was for the most part a pleasant man from what experience Charles had with him. Grey taught Psychology and the tall elegant red head had quite the temper when provoked. She was always so sweet and patient with students though. Azazel liked to argue with her because her language was always something to marvel at, or so he told people. Charles just believed he fancied her, and enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Charles quickly took a seat in the back like usual and tried not to fall asleep before the meeting began. He looked towards the window at the fog that gathered drifting in thought until a cup was set in front of him.

"Good morning Charles," Moira smiled brightly sitting to Charles' right. "Thought I'd make sure you're at least half awake."

Charles smiled honestly at her. "You are a saint," Charles took a drink. "perfect. Thank you. The morning is getting better already."

Moira chuckled. "Good. I see you brought your doodle pad."

"Uh, yes. I have nothing to grade so I'm reduced to this or a journal I've already read."

Wolverine sat down next to Moira. "Morning."

"Morning Logan, how are you?" Moira smiled.

"Alive, you?"

As Moira and Wolverine went through their normal routine of pleasantries which turned into Moira prying information about the man that lived down the hall from Logan, Charles went back to glancing out the window. The fog made a slow swirling pattern that Charles was transfixed by until Erik filled his vision and sat down in the empty chair to Charles' left side. He held an amused smile.

"Good morning Charles. Day dreaming?"

"Erik," Charles sat upright nearly knocking over his tea. "I…sorry you startled me from my thoughts." Charles could feel his face heat up.

Erik let a small deep laugh out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your musings. Good morning, Moira. I hope your classes went well yesterday."

"They did thank you. Good morning Erik." Moira raised her brows in surprise no doubt by the fact Erik initiated the hello.

Charles turned to his other two companions. "Oh sorry! Uh, Moira you met Erik yesterday, but uh, Logan this is Erik Lehnsherr. He is in the office next to mine and teaches German and History. Erik, this is Logan or Wolverine is what everyone else calls him. He is in charge of Physical Education." The two shook hands over the table before both leaning back in their seats.

"It's nice to meet you Logan."

"Same. Charles and Moira both said you were a good guy so, welcome to the less crazy side of the faculty table." Wolverine raised an eyebrow towards Erik.

"Thank you, I think." Erik smiled and turned his eyes to Charles. Charles tried not to oogle Erik in front of Moira knowing she was good at reading him but found it hard when Erik looked so good in a black fitted buttoned shirt with a grey waist coat that made his shoulders and torso look so good. He was just thanking the heavens that he couldn't see Erik's bottom half. He let out a small cough trying to play off his awkwardness and turned his attention fully to the front of the room while the meeting started.

During the meeting Charles doodled in his notebook until Erik nudged his foot under the table. Charles blushed and looked over on the table to see Erik had slid a daily crossword at him pointing to four down. Charles looked up to see Erik mouthing 'any ideas?' to which Charles took the crossword with a smile. After a few minutes of thinking Charles face lit up with the answer. He slid the paper back over and looked to Erik's face. Erik glanced down for a moment and then scoffed.

"Bloody scientist," Erik whispered with his shark smile. Charles could feel his face heat even more while a small chuckle left his throat. Charles turned at a noise to his right to see Moira smiling at him. Charles quickly turned his attention back to the front of the room. After about fifteen more minutes, the meeting dissolved and people started leaving.

"I have to get to my office before class; I'll see you guys at lunch, bye!" Moira bounded down the hall towards her office.

"I'm gonna go turn on the sprinklers to give the kids motivation to run faster, later you two." Wolverine gave a devious smile.

"Incorrigible Logan, really." Charles shook his head and chuckled.

"A little bit of water never hurt anyone." Erik shrugged.

"I like him already." Wolverine added as he walked away.

"Told you that you lot would get along. Don't encourage him by the way."

Erik laughed. Charles was sure the morning was getting better and Erik was certainly helping him wake up.

"You must be Erik Lehnsherr," Jean offered hand which Erik took with a small flat smile. "Rumor had it you were good looking, but it was definitely an understatement.

Erik kept his smile in place while his eyebrows rose. "Thank you, you're…too kind. I'm sorry, you are?"

Jean kept her eyes locked on Erik's. "Well since Xavier here is going to be rude and not introduce us, I'm Jean Grey. I teach Psychology."

Erik's jaw clenched. "Charmed. If you'd excuse me, I have to get back to my office before my first class starts," Erik turned to Charles. "Did you need to go to your office?"

Charles came out of his haze. "Oh yes! I'll walk with you," Charles turned to Jean. "Have a good day Jean." Charles turned to follow the already retreating Erik and caught up.

"See you around Erik!"

Charles let a small huffing laugh out. "She's…a bit abrasive in the beginning."

Erik scoffed and then started that deep laugh Charles craved.

"What?" Charles couldn't help but smile and look at Erik.

"She's a bit of a hypocrite with the comment about you rudely not introducing her and me and then she proceeds to ignore your existence. You were nothing but politely saying goodbye and did she say one word to you? Be honest." Erik turned to face Charles while they walked.

"Well, no she didn't," Charles never thought about how his interactions with Jean went. They were very small in number and just assumed he didn't have much in common with her aside from teaching. "I never really paid much attention to it I guess."

"Do you always ignore people slighting you?" Erik raised one eyebrow while his lips drew into a straight line.

"I wouldn't say that," Charles shook his head. "I honestly try to see the good in everyone even when it's buried. Jean may be a bit too forward, flirtatious, and pompous for her own good, but—"

"But?" Erik scoffed but smiled.

"But, she is fantastic with students and she is very good at dealing with administrators and contributors."

Erik laughed again. "Charles you are too good. She's ridiculous and you know it. You shouldn't let her be so rude to you. You don't deserve that."

Charles blushed as he reached for his door handle. "Well, I'll try and remember that, but you shouldn't worry about me. Worry about her throwing herself at you." Charles tried to keep his tone light knowing deep down he was touched by Erik's regard for him and at the same time irritated that Jean had taken a liking to Erik even if Erik didn't return the sentiment.

Erik opened his door. "I can't promise not to worry that you let people walk over you when you are too polite to protest."

"I'm not always polite," Charles scoffed. "I am in public because, well I'm a gentleman, but sometimes when the occasion calls for it I can be forceful."

Erik let a small cough escape his throat and Charles noticed a tinge of pink to his neck. "I see. I'd like to…be witness to that," Erik quickly recovered. "As for Jean, she'd have better luck romancing a carnivorous dinosaur. Have a good day of classes Charles; perhaps I'll see you later today."

Charles tried to not to think about the lovely color Erik's neck took. "Come to lunch with me," Charles rushed out. "Moira, Logan, and I will be in the lounge. You should join us, if you want that is." Charles felt his heart pound.

"I'll be there." Erik smiled, showing all his teeth before walking into his office.

Charles swept into his office and grabbed his material before rushing off to his classroom. His heart was still beating fast and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked in to the full class.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Charles went through his morning classes without much incident apart from one student dumping a coffee on another, and photo copying something wrong so one side was upside down. He really should let Sean, Alex, or Hank do the photo copying because he was truly rubbish at it. It's a simple task that anyone could do…aside from a PhD in genetics apparently. Charles said goodbye to his third class and headed to the lounge for lunch. He couldn't help but smile when he walked through the door and saw Moira telling Erik some story using her hands to animate the situation. Erik's face was somewhere between confused and incredulous, and Charles found it adorable. He quickly schooled himself remembering that usually people try not to see their friends as adorable. Wolverine sat across from Erik rolling his eyes when Charles sat down.

"Honest to god Erik! That's how it happened," Moira looked to Charles. "Hello Charles! I was telling the story of when—"

Wolverine scoffed. "Highly exaggerating the story might I add." Charles smiled at Erik who's face still held an incredulous look.

"Am not. Anyway, I was telling Erik the story about the mixer two years ago when Emma tried to play matchmaker and hook you and Chet up. She was crushed when you explained that not having an IQ over 50 was a deal bracker," Moira went into a fit of giggles and Erik even let out a small laugh while shaking his head. Charles tried to control how red his face was getting but feared he was failing.

"I teach Phys. Ed and I'm less off a meat head that that guy," Wolverine added.

"I will admit I can't see you with someone that hadn't even _heard_ of Darwin." Erik finally turned to him with a one sided smile. Charles could feel the heat of his neck.

"So you understand then, thank you. Emma was not so understanding." Charles cringed into his cup trying to take the conversation in stride.

"She still doesn't get that she's a terrible matchmaker." Moira made a disgusted face. The conversation thankfully for Charles moved on to less awkward topics making the rest of lunch seem to go too fast. Charles didn't realize the time until his phone buzzed with a text from Alex asking if he was alright. Charles quickly gathered his lunch from the table.

"I'm sorry to run off, but I forgot that I told Alex I would meet him early to look over something with him. I'll talk to you three later." Charles pushed his seat in.

Moira smirked. "Don't forget you promised you'd come with me to find something to wear for this terms mixer."

Charles groaned. "I did say I would didn't I, although you waited to ask me when I was too busy to protest on purpose."

"It worked." Moira smiled.

Charles turned giving Wolverine a nod and then Erik a smile. He hurried to his office and found Alex waiting for him up against the wall.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I had lost track of time while eating lunch and I came as soon as you texted me. I'm so sorry—"

"It's alright Professor, really. Don't trip." Alex pushed off the wall with a reassuring smile. Charles smiled back and let the two of them in. "I honestly was just hoping you could look over a paper I wrote for one of my classes as a proof read."

"Sure Alex," Charles furrowed his brows. "I'm surprised you didn't just ask Hank to proof read it for you. He's excellent with term papers."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, I know he is. I just didn't want to hear him criticize my spelling problems or that my argument was 'flimsy'." Alex actually made air quotes around flimsy.

"Oh I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. You know he just wants you to do well. He pushes you." Charles sat behind his desk while he read.

"Pushes me right off a cliff," Alex muttered thinking Charles couldn't hear him.

Charles looked up with concern. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Well…yeah but not always. I mean, he makes a joke about my intelligence and I retaliate with a joke about how he's socially awkward. It's normal, but it still gets to me sometimes," Alex shook his head and scoffed. "Hank is a fucking genius and I love that he's socially awkward because he's really cu—, it's fun to see, but I hate that I have to work four times harder to get the grades he gets and I really don't want him knowing how late I stay up to do the assignments he would take twenty minutes to do."

Charles' face softened. "Alex, you don't need to compete with Hank. He hates being socially awkward just as much if not more than you hate having to work so hard for your 4.0. He is not going to laugh or make fun of you if you ask him for help. He doesn't poke fun when something means that much to someone, especially you. I think you should wait for him to get here and have him proof read this," Charles handed the paper over to Alex. "He will be more than happy to, I'm sure of it."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Professor. Guess I'll start some of the filing before he gets here."

"You should go grab something to eat downstairs. I know you haven't eaten since you were cramming to finish that." Charles pointedly looked at the paper.

Alex chuckled. "I am hungry," Alex stopped at the door. "Do you want anything? Tea maybe?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. Go ahead."

"Be back." Alex closed the door and Charles turned the music on low while he started to pull out some papers. Charles read some of his medical journals until Hank came through the door looking around with his brows knitted together. Charles smiled.

"He's not here."

"Oh hi Professor I was just—"

"Worried that Alex wasn't here. I know."

"Well, it's just that we always meet up and walk together and…never mind." Hank rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"He went to grab something to eat since he hasn't stopped to eat until he finished the first draft of his term paper. He brought it with him actually," Charles pointed to the paper. "He was hoping you'd proof read it for him."

"Oh… He didn't mention it yesterday."

"Yes, well he hates that it takes him twice as much time to do the work you could and he's a bit…sensitive about it."

"He shouldn't be," Hank scoffed. "He gets fantastic grades, and yeah it may take more work for him to do it, but he never gives up. I get frustrated with something and he's the one that always has to convince me to keep trying."

Charles smiled. "Ever thought of telling him that?"

"Well, you know how I am at expressing things normally. I'm…awkward and it would come out a jumbled mess."

"Giving up on that idea already then." Charles raised a single brow.

Hank looked up. "No. You're right. I should tell him, it's just that…I don't want it to come out wrong. I don't want him to freak out if I say it wrong and—"

"You tell him how you really feel." Charles said looking bored.

"How do you mean?" Charles could hear Hank gulp.

He sighed. "Hank, you don't fool me and I'm pretty sure the only reason you're fooling Alex is because he's too busy trying to fool you. It's a bit exasperating to tell you the truth," Charles chuckled. "I've been convinced that one day I'll walk into the middle of a snog between the two of you."

Hank's face was scarlet. "I can't be that obvious can I?"

"I've know you two long enough I'm afraid."

"You really think he feels the same," Hank's voice was soft hopeful.

"Without a doubt. Please do something about it."

"I'll work on that—"

"You too Professor Grey," Alex shut the office door and Hank hastily took his seat and turned to Alex.

"You could have texted me to tell me not to waste my time waiting for you."

"Sorry. I don't have my phone. I have to get a new charger so it's M.I.A for a few days," Alex sat down a coffee in front of Hank. "Peace offering?" Alex had a hopeful smile.

Hank made a contemplative face before nodding. "I can never stay mad at you for too long, especially when you bring me caffeine. We should get you a charger today though because you know you'll light yourself on fire from boredom if you can't text me during History." Hank smirked.

"Yes, please. I'm so glad you reminded me of that. I'm bereft without it."

"What did Professor Grey want?" Charles looked up from desk.

"Oh she was talking to the Professor next door, Lehnsherr I think. Something about the party tomorrow night. The one you and McTaggert refer to as the mixer. I didn't really catch all of it, but I had to say hi and all. He's a nice guy. Grey was undressing him with her eyes," Alex laughed and Hank snorted. "He was good looking, to her credit, but it was pretty clear what her intensions were."

Charles tried to stay calm. Why was he so annoyed? Erik was an extremely attractive man, but gay. She had no chance with him. Erik was out of his league though, so maybe that's why he was so irritated, or maybe even jealous. "She wouldn't see a hint if it hit her in the face with a bloody stick."

"Woah, Professor," Alex laughed and Hank just let his jaw hang open. "Please, be honest."

Charles blushed. "Sorry. I just…she's a bit—"

"Annoying? Pushy? A strumpet," Hank supplied easily.

"Hank, Alex! We shouldn't talk behind her back." Charles made a pointed motion with his hands towards their work.

"Sorry Professor. It's just that…well you are way too nice sometimes. It's nice to hear you actually think ill of some people that actually deserve it." Hank raised his brows.

Charles sighed. "Yes, well I try to keep those thoughts to myself."

"What made you mad enough to let that slip," Alex smirked.

"I, uh, nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Alex, don't you have something for Hank to help you with?"

"Oh, uh right," Alex blushed. "Hank, you mind proof reading my paper for me? You're the one that's good at these things."

"Yeah of course! I'd be happy to look it over." Hank smiled sincerely.

Charles was happy the two were working together and also that he averted the reason behind his slip. He just hoped they told each other how the two TA's would tell each other how they felt soon. Charles went back to his journal until Alex and Hank left which was time for Charles to finish his day with two more classes. They both went smoothly with a text from Raven half way through telling Charles she would be riding with Angel after school again. He thought it was great that Raven and Angel had hit it off so well. Raven was such an easy person to get along with but she was also smart and tended to dumb herself down a bit when making friends in the past. She didn't find that problem with Angel. Angel was bright like Raven, but a bit saucy, or at least that's how Moira described her. Charles texted back that he would see her later and that he hoped she remembered to do her homework before doing whatever it was that girls her age did. He had managed to get back to his office for about three minutes before Moira bounded in ready to leave.

"Let's go sugar lips! I never get to drag you shopping unless I trick you, so don't ruin this for me because eventually you'll catch on."

Charles chuckled. "Alright, Alright. I'm coming…and don't call me sugar lips."

"Oh but sugar lips does suit you so." Erik was standing outside his door about to go in. He was grinning with something like mischief on his face.

Charles could feel his face on fire. "Do not encourage her please." Charles tried to keep his tone careless.

Moira smiled playfully. "Come along sugar lips. I want a Cinnamon roll." Moira pulled Charles down towards the lot. "Bye Erik!"

"Bye, Moira. Good luck sugar lips." Erik gave Charles a smile that could have broken the strongest of men.

"Have a pleasant night," Charles called as he was being dragged. He could hear Erik's deep laugh as he was hauled off. As he opened the door for Moira and got into the car he noticed Moira still smirking. "What are you smirking about?"

"Charles…how many times have you pictured Erik without his clothes?"


	5. Chapter 5

**For all those still reading, thank you! **

Charles froze with his hands on the steering wheel trying not to slam the car into the nearest tree. Moira had completely caught him off guard. Had he really been that obvious? He had kept the staring to an extreme minimum, or so he thought. He gave a laugh.

"Really Moira? You're already poaching him?" Charles was no good at lying but he did have some mild success in past with diversion.

"Well, he is gorgeous. I mean look at those eyes and that perfect jaw line. I don't even have to mention those shoulders and his ass—"

"Moira!" Charles could feel how red his face was.

"And you know under those perfectly fitting clothes are some fabulous abs." Moira had a devilish smile. Charles kept his eyes on the road trying not to comment.

"I thought you were trying to go after Logan's neighbor or have you decided to stop with the games and just throw yourself at Logan himself?" Charles gave a sideways glance her way.

"Oh don't even! I know you're lusting after Erik! I've known you for too long not to see it." Moira folded her arms across her chest with a smug look.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's a very nice intelligent guy who is now my office neighbor and colleague so why wouldn't I befriend him?" Charles pulled into the car park and pulled into a spot.

Moira unclipped her seat belt and climbed out of the car with a huff. "Charles, you're not kidding me and I suspect you're not kidding yourself so come off it," Moira took Charles arm in hers as they walked into the mall. "He is a nice intelligent guy, and you are a nice and more than intelligent guy who hasn't been out on a date in a year and a half."

"That's not—"

"It's true Charles. The last date you had with anyone was with Linda. Before that was Todd. Both of them didn't work out and you just quit. You can't quit Charles. You deserve someone to make you happy. You spend all your time doing things for your students, your friends, your TA's, and your sister. You should do something for _you_," Moira pulled Charles into a shop that had nothing but women's wear. Charles was silent and looked to be concentrating. Moira sighed. "Don't try and tell me I'm wrong Charles. Why are you fighting it?"

Charles shook his head and sighed. "Listen Moira, yes I think Erik is gorgeous and brilliant and he is a great guy. I will also concede that it has been quite a while since I've been out dating, but even if I get back out there Erik is out of my league. I would certainly not be his type, I mean look at me. I'm at least four inches shorter than him, I have no real muscle like he does, I don't do parties and clubs like others my age, and I am a bit awkward to say the least. I really like him, and I don't want to make it awkward between us by asking him out, so I'd like to just stay his friend if you don't mind." Charles finished on a hopeful note trying not to sound as upset about it as he felt. It either came out the way he was hoping or Moira wasn't going to push it.

"Fine. I guess I understand wanting to keep a friendship, but he's not too good for you just so you know. I don't know who you've been talking to but you're a catch Charles." Moira bounded into the changing room with a shake of her head and motioned for Charles to sit and wait in a chair outside so she can ask him his opinions.

"Well, thank you Moira, I'll remember to work that in somewhere to conversations with any singles that Emma chains to me at this bloody party." Charles hated being dragged to these parties. He didn't mind them his first year because everything was so new and he didn't mind that Emma was trying to play matchmaker with everyone until he realized that he was so young looking that most people didn't believe him to be a professor much less have a PhD in Genetics and that Emma was a terrible matchmaker. Most of the people that she sends at him only hear professor with money and they are sold which is always comforting. He still went to all of them though because Moira dragged him along and he usually ends up drinking the scotch and playing himself in chess, hiding to avoid Emma, or nodding occasionally in a conversation about hunting or golf while thinking about a nice cup of tea he'll have in bed when he gets to leave.

Moira came out of the changing room in a mid thigh black dress with a silver belt and a low cut neck. "What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful."

Moira scoffed. "Well you would say that, but does it have the wow factor?"

Charles chuckled. "If you want my honest opinion on getting his attention—"

"Charles!"

"I am trying to help! You asked me to help you pick out something to wear and if for some reason you wanted to catch someone's attention…I would go with the green dress you had brought in with you. Try that on, I bet it will be stunning. It will compliment your eyes, hair, and creamy skin."

"You think?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't" Charles smiled. Moira quickly leapt back into the changing room. Charles heard some shuffling around until the door opened and Moira reemerged in the green dress. It was also mid thigh length and in a satin material that shined against her skin. The top was a swooping oval with a vintage look and it complimented her perfectly. Charles stood up. "You look exquisite."

Moira blushed. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. Now we find you something to wear," Moira went back into the changing room leaving Charles there furrowing his brows.

"Me? We are here for you. I have enough clothes Moira. I don't need to buy something, I have plenty of suits."

Moira came out with her dress and pulled Charles towards the clerk's desk. "Yes, I'm quite aware that you have clothes, but you're going to get back out there Charles and I want you to wear something that isn't a cardigan and slacks tomorrow night," Moira turned to see Charles scandalized face. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with your cardigan's because you are adorable in them, but that's not what you need for tomorrow."

"Moira I never said I was going to try and meet someone tomorrow night. I just agreed I should start dating again." Charles carried Moira's bag for her as she pushed him purposely into another shop.

"I understand, but it won't hurt to make an impression at the party now," Moira picked up several articles and shoved them into Charles arms shoving him into a dressing room. "Try these on and I'll be waiting out here."

Charles sighed but started to change into the different outfits. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable in the clothes she had picked; it was just that he never found himself picking out clothes that were as form fitting as these. He went for comfort as well as professional seeing as he usually had long days. As he went through the clothes Moira smiled at all of them telling him he had to get them. He went from trying to get one outfit for tomorrow to purchasing enough for at least two weeks. He found that he didn't feel constricted in any of them like he thought he would so it wasn't that bad. "How did you talk me into this?"

"I am very cunning." Moira smirked.

"To say the least," Charles pointed at the cinnamon roll place and Moira squealed a bit. "Remind me never to get in between you and a cinnamon roll."

The ride back was filled with Moira convincing Charles to sing with her even though Charles was sure he was tone deaf. They laughed most of the way and Charles told her about how he thought Alex and Hank were close to figuring things out which all Moira could reply with was 'Finally'. Charles dropped her back off at her car and she kissed his cheek making him promise to wear one of his new outfits the next day. Charles agreed with a little playful resistance and he drove home. Raven sat on the couch on the phone when he came in and toed his shoes off. He quietly went to his room and put away his purchases and returned to the living room and snuck up behind Raven and shook her shoulders causing her to jump.

Charles chuckled. "Good evening darling sister. How are you?"

"Charles what the hell," She narrowed her eyes before talking into the phone "Oh sorry that was just Charles scaring the living day lights out of me trying to be funny." She leaned in and kissed Charles' cheek before sitting down. "Angel says hello."

"Tell her I said hello back and that I hope all is well with her," Charles walked back towards the kitchen. "You fancy Chinese tonight? I don't really feel like cooking anything."

"Sounds good to me." Raven went back to her conversation.

When Charles went to the door he was surprised to see Sean on the other side with his order. "Sean! What a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you worked at the restaurant."

Sean looked at Charles wide eyed. "Yeah, I work there part time for extra cash. I had no idea this was your house, or should I say, manor. I knew you had money Professor but damn."

Charles felt his neck get warm. "Yes well the house was passed down actually. I would never have bought such a place for just myself and Raven. I can't imagine selling it though with all the family history and such," Charles stood for a second. "Oh! I'm sorry here," He handed Sean cash. "You must have to get back, I forgot for a second. Keep the change.

"Thanks professor. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night. Tell Raven I said hi." Sean waved.

"Thank you, good night Sean!" Charles watched Sean get in his car and pull away before bringing the food into the kitchen. "Raven, dinner is here!"

Raven bounded in and sat at the counter. "Thank God. I'm starving."

Charles joined her at the counter. They had a dining room that was big enough for at least twenty guests, but ever since they were children they would sit at the counter in the kitchen to eat. They rarely had dinner as a family so the two of them decided they would always have dinner together at the counter if they were home.

"How was shopping with Moira? Did she find something to wear for tomorrow night?"

"She did yes. It's a lovely green dress. She also somehow managed to fit me with some new clothes. I don't know how she does that."

"She's a ninja. I'm sure of it," Raven laughed. "Did you get something new to wear for tomorrow night?"

"Among some other things yes. She's convinced I need to start dating more and you know there's no reasoning with her."

"True, but she's right."

"Not my own sister…I am fine—"

"I don't think its fine that you're not getting laid."

Charles sputtered some of his water out of his mouth. "Raven!"

"I just kidding…kind of. I mostly just want you to be happy, and I know you think you're content with the life you have, but wouldn't it be amazing to share it with someone?"

"I have you."

"Not the same Charles and you know it."

"You and Moira are conspiring against me aren't you?"

"No, but we could. Just promise me you'll try to meet people. Don't let them walk over you and right passed you."

"You sound like Erik," Charles muttered.

"Hmm? What about Erik?"

"He was saying I'm so nice I let people slight me without fighting back. That I shouldn't take it because I'm twice the people they are."

Raven had a small smile. "Well he's right."


	6. Chapter 6

Charles was more awake that next morning with the help of Raven. She had happily chirped on through breakfast and through the car ride. Sometimes she made absolutely no sense in her ramblings, but it helped nonetheless. As soon as they left the car Charles felt the need for a cup of hot tea. He was not a big guy in stature and part of the reason he was not a morning person was the lack of heat. Raven continued talking about her plan for the weekend leaving out details Charles was sure while texting, most likely Angel, when Erik joined them without Charles looking up from the ground to notice.

"Good morning Charles, and you must be Raven," Erik, with his most charming smile to date, extended his hand to Raven which she took instantly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, yes I am. Good morning Professor Lehnsherr. It's nice to meet you officially." Raven smiled wide at Erik after he kissed her knuckle and released her hand. Charles stood with a bit of a bemused smile at Raven.

"Good morning Erik. I hope you were able to get through the assessments you wanted to finish last night."

"Yes, thank you although it did take far too long for my taste. Whoever decided we needed history assessments should be dragged into the street and shot." Erik had his one sided smile in place. Charles' stomach always felt like gravity didn't exist when he saw it. Raven chuckled.

"They are useless right? I'm glad students aren't the only ones that think so," Raven checked her phone. "I have to go meet my friend Angel, but it was nice meeting you, I can see why Charles likes you," she turned to a red faced Charles. "I'll talk to you later. Have a good day." Raven kissed Charles cheek and smiling before trotting off towards what Charles assumed was Angel's location.

"Try and learn something besides what kind of music the boy next to you likes!" Charles good naturedly called.

"She's lovely." Charles finally turned to Erik feeling like his blush was lessening.

"Yes she is," Charles smiled proudly before they started to walk towards the building.

"I noticed she doesn't share the same distinct English accent."

"Well, technically she is my stepsister. My mother remarried after my father's death when I was twelve and Luther, Raven's father, had custody of her. She came to live with us and we've been siblings ever since. She is the family I'm closest to. I've never thought of her as less than my real sister."

"You weren't close with anyone else?" Erik had his brows knitted together.

"Well, I was with my father while he was alive," Charles paused. "I was never close with my mother. She was a lovely hostess and socialite, but we never really connected. I honestly believed she only had me because my father wanted children," Charles gave a bit of a laugh. "I was surprised that she married a man who had a daughter, let alone a daughter so young but they both had the same sort of temperament in the parental regard so it was mostly Raven and I taking care of one another. It worked out though, as you can see." Charles looked to Erik with a smile on his face. Charles didn't like to dwell on the past too much. He did a lot to try and make Raven happy as a child and to make sure she knew what it was like to have someone love you and feel it was unconditional like he had felt for the short years he had had with his father.

Erik smiled but Charles sensed a bit of sadness. "My mother would love you. She always looks for the good, just like you. I wish I could be that way, but if I had been in your situation I'd be nothing but bitter and vengeful."

"There is no use in bitterness. It only ruins what could be," Charles held his head high. "Are you close with your mother?"

"I would like to think so, yes. I don't call everyday like she wants me too," Erik smirked making Charles feel his stomach again. "But I do my best."

"She must be a lovely woman if she raised a good man like you, I'm sure of it." Charles nodded with conviction.

"She is, but I wouldn't praise me so quickly. You forget bitterness, and vengeance is in my resume."

They both approached their offices. Erik unlocked his.

Charles scoffed. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I think you're good."

"Yes, well Raven did mention you liked me so perhaps there's hope for me yet," Erik smiled mischievously before walking into his office.

Charles was glad Erik was in his office so that he could not see how red his face was or how low his jaw was hanging. Charles knew that Erik didn't mean Raven had implied that Charles _liked _liked him, but it still was said in a way that made Charles immediately think inappropriately. Charles entered his office and threw his coat on the hook behind the door with his scarf. He went to his desk to gather his papers trying not to think about Erik. Charles couldn't remember the last time he had shared anything so personal with someone let alone the brief history of his family life. Erik just made him feel so comfortable and on fire at the same time. It was frustrating and relieving all at once. As he stood behind his desk reaching up towards the top of the shelving against the wall he heard a small knock and someone clearing their throat.

"Yes?" Charles glanced over his shoulder to see Erik looking with a raised eyebrow and his shark teeth showing. He quickly turned feeling as if he had been caught doing something. "Erik! Long time no see. Please come sit down," Charles motioned to the chairs and the sofa along the wall.

Erik stepped away from the far wall he seemed to be leaning against and glided towards the desk. How does the man move so smoothly? Charles wondered how long he had been there before he got Charles' attention. "Sorry to bother you. I was wondering about this party tonight. It's my first here, and was wondering if you knew the dress code and what I should be expecting."

"Oh, not a bother at all, really. My door is always open to chat about anything, unless it's about golf. You might as well talk to a coat rack about that honestly," Charles smiled putting his hands in the pockets of his new pants.

"I'll have to remember that. I wouldn't worry about golf though, I was never a fan."

"Dreadful really. As for the party, wear whatever you'd like really. It's usually a dress casual event with woman in dresses to draw in men, and the men in suits or other dress ware to draw in the women. It's honestly more of a meat market disguised as a party to introduce the intellectual community to other figures of interest, but I go because Moira makes me and I would never hear the end of it from her or Emma," Charles looked wide eyed for a moment. "By the way, try to avoid her. When she sees you she will insist on pairing you off."

Erik chuckled. "Okay. I'll try to manage that. I'm glad I'll know someone there I like."

Charles blushed. "Likewise."

"I'll let you get back to attempting to get to the top shelf," Erik smirked.

Charles narrowed his eyes. "Not all of us have the stature of a gladiator. I will get it down though." Charles crossed his arms over his chest.

Erik laughed. "Gladiator huh? I can live with that," Erik came around the desk to the shelf and brought down the canister Charles had needed.

Charles couldn't stop the coloring of his neck and face. "Thank you," Charles grumbled half heartedly.

"Anything for you Charles." Erik was close enough that Charles could feel breath on his neck and smell Erik. He smelt of soft wool, and almost metallic. It was so unique and delicious.

Charles looked up quickly and smiled trying not to look so affected. "I should invest in a step ladder or I'll be in your office asking for assistance all term."

Erik put his hands in the pockets backing away slowly and smiled. "I don't mind," Erik turned and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go throw a pop quiz together on the chapter I assigned."

Charles huffed a laugh. "I'm sure I'll hear about Angel being annoyed with you for that from Raven on the way home. I can hear it now. 'Day three and already ruthless. I thought you said he was nice'." Charles shook his head. "Have fun with that."

"Hey, nice is relative. I'm nice to you because you're you. I can't promise to be that nice to the students." With one last toothy smile Erik snaked out of the room and closed the door. Charles just chuckled and gathered his things before heading to his classroom. Charles looked down at the top of his notes as he made it to the room trying not to think about how good Erik had smelt so close to him and let himself in. The students fell in to the seats with more than a few greeting him eagerly, already a favorite. Charles cheerfully went through his lectures and finally assigned lab stations to the students as they were paired with partners and at the end of his third class felt accomplished. Along with being accomplished he felt famished. He dropped his bag in his office and made it to lunch to find that Erik wasn't there. He frowned a bit while grabbing a sandwich and apple.

"I swear that kid wouldn't know his ass from his elbow without a diagram," Wolverine looked to Charles as Moira giggled. "Hey. I see she didn't kill you yesterday with shopping." Moira slapped Wolverine with a playful scowl.

"No I managed to survive although the emotional scars will be there forever I'm afraid," Charles sat.

"Don't even! You look good by the way," Moira motioned to Charles up and down. "Don't you think Logan?"

"Real lady killer Xavier," Wolverine wore a smirk. "Didn't recognize you without a cardigan."

Charles scoffed. "There is nothing wrong with my cardigans."

Wolverine chuckled. "Just messin with you. The cardigans are so you it's weird not seeing you wear one to school."

"I think you look exceedingly handsome. The shirt looks made just for you, and I'm not the only one to notice," Moira smirked.

Charles sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

Wolverine chuckled while Moira continued. "Well I'll leave what I heard from some of the passing students out, but Rachel mentioned how you looked just before you got here. She was happy to hear you would be at the party tonight as well. She pulled Erik out for a meeting hoping to join forces in the language department. Erik didn't look thrilled truthfully." Moira nibbled on her sandwich.

Well that explained where Erik was. "I was wondering where he was."

"Yeah, he definitely won't be here by the end of lunch…poor guy."

The three ate while discussing how long it would take for someone to get drunk enough to make a scene later that night, making bets. It never failed that sometime during the evening someone would unknowingly step on someone's ego causing a show for the rest of the guests. As the three went to leave Charles quickly grabbed a sandwich and water and headed down the hall. He rounded the corner and smiled when he heard his TA's bickering even hearing Sean joining in.

"Whatever! You two are delusional…Delusion— Oh, hey Professor," Hank and Sean turned towards Charles and waved.

"Hello. Trust you're all well." Charles let them in. "I'll just pop over to Erik's office for a second to drop off his sandwich. I'll be back." The three TA's all nodded and settled themselves while Charles popped out.

Charles knocked on the door feeling nervous for a reason he couldn't fathom. He heard Erik call for him to come in and took a deep breath before walking in feeling a bit ridiculous. Erik's office was well organized and a huge contrast to Charles' office. Charles had a sofa and a long table with wood selves on all the walls apart from the one with the sofa. It was lit well but still felt more like a study. Erik's office was brightly lit with Erik's desk and two chairs being the extent of the wood in the room. It was meticulous really, but it suited Erik well in Charles' opinion. Erik looked up from his desk and raised his brows quickly before a smile made its way onto his face.

"Charles! Do you need help grabbing something high," his smile became playful.

Charles rolled his eyes. "No thank you. I actually thought you'd be hungry since you missed lunch with Rachel so I thought you'd like a sandwich," Charles placed the sandwich and water on the desk. "When I heard who you were with I knew you'd never make it out before she had class."

"Thank you Charles, really. I'm actually starving and I'm sure the students in my next class will be happy I've eaten."

Charles chuckled. "It's least I could do. I'm sure your meeting with Rachel was tiresome."

Erik sighed and let his shoulders drop a bit dramatically. "So she's always that way. I've made a pact with the devil," Erik put his head down on his desk.

Charles shook his head willing away the urge to kiss the man in front of him. "I hope you're not in too deep."

Erik raised his head and scoffed. "The woman has a vendetta against Azazel."

Charles laughed. "Yes, I know. I'm sure Moira would have warned you about her if she could have. While I'm here though, steer clear of Rick Stewart in the History department if you want to avoid vendettas."

"Dear lord, what is wrong with these people. Logan was right, we are the slightly less crazy side of the table," Erik shook his head laughing.

"Indeed."

"You know…I should warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes, about Rachel. She mentioned how good you looked today and is hoping to corner you tonight. I'll admit that it didn't help my opinion of her," Erik looked annoyed.

Charles blushed. "Moira mentioned that. I'll be steering clear of her," Charles could feel the heat on his face and quickly retreated towards the door. "I have to get back to the boys before they become restless and start fighting. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course."

Charles smiled back at Erik before he hurried back into his office and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Charles turned to his TA's who were all looking at him like he was paranoid.

"You okay Professor?"

"Yes, thank you Hank."

"If you're sure," Hank looked at Alex with questioning eyes. Alex glanced at Charles before shrugging.

"I trust you finished your paper Alex," Charles glanced up from his desk looking towards the blonde.

"Uh yeah. Finished it last night after I fixed the stuff Hank pointed out. I don't think even Carter will give me less than a B."

"B? No way Alex. That paper was really good before you tweaked it. It's an A for sure," Hank gave a pointed look at Alex causing the blonde turn a bit pink.

"Well, let's hope you're right."

"I am."

"Wanna bet," Alex gave a smirk.

"What's the wager?"

"Name it."

Hank worried his bottom lip for a minute in thought. "Okay, if you win, I'll let you drag me to a match and even let you explain it all to me without complaining."

"And if you win?"

"When I win," Alex scoffed. "You have to go with me to the launch for the rocket propelling competition without complaint."

Alex nodded rolling his eyes. "You're on."

Charles chuckled.

Charles made it out of his last class and to his office where Raven waited inside. Charles rolled his eyes as she smiled and he grabbed his coat and scarf before they walked out. Charles would have stopped to say goodbye to Erik but he wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes and Raven would grow suspicious if he stalled just to say goodbye. It was bad enough he knew Erik's schedule so well. Charles tried not to dwell on that. Charles asked how Raven's classes had gone to which she replied with, 'ugh' and he tried not to chuckle when she mentioned Angel freaking out about the pop quiz she had in German.

Four hours later found Charles walking down the stairs in a midnight blue three piece suit paired with a crisp white shirt and his black Italian shoes. Raven came in from the family room to see him off, whistling at the sight.

"Charles…you look great. You're like the missing member of the rat pack."

Charles blushed and looked down. "Well thank you. I do love a good three piece suit, but I don't have many occasions to wear one and it would seem like over kill to wear one to work."

Raven smiled mischievously. "Well if you don't come back tomorrow morning or at least disheveled, I'll be surprised and a little disappointed."

"Raven please! You're worse than Moira."

"It's a Friday night. You're young, single, rich, and good looking Charles. Live a little. They aren't all bad eggs," Raven stood with her hand on her hip. "You can't let one bad one ruin it all for you."

"Raven that was years ago and I will try to have fun tonight, but I will be back tonight, and I will look presentable."

"Spoil sport,' Raven leaned in and kissed Charles' cheek, turned him towards the door, slapped his ass and pushed him out with his coat in his hand. "Have fun!"

Charles laughed and shook his head as he made his way to the cab. He never drove to these parties knowing how much scotch it took to make it through the night without losing it. After ten minutes the cab pulled up to Moira's building and he text her he was there. She jumped into cab with a smile on her face less than three minutes later.

"Good evening Charles."

"Moira. You look quite beautiful this evening."

"You don't look half bad yourself Charles. Hoping to impress a certain someone," Moira smirked.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Don't start or I will," Charles chuckled at Moira's scowl.

The car pulled up into the drive of the Fitzgerald manor stopping in the front. Charles paid the driver before opening Moira's door for her and walking up the steps.

"You know, you could just as easily host this thing at your place. I think your house is actually bigger."

Charles laughed. "Not in a million years would I host this thing. Emma loves hosting it anyway." They were let in and their coats were taken and when Charles turned around Moira had disappeared. Charles sighed. He knew she would be searching out Wolverine, but he thought she'd at least wait for him. As soon as Charles turned to start looking for the two of them Emma had descended upon him.

"Charles," Emma exclaimed with a bright smile gaining looks their way at her outburst. She looked him up and down and pulled him in for a hug.

"Emma, lovely to see you. You look amazing as always." Charles had known Emma for many years before he began teaching. He had actually introduced Emma to her husband Will, who Charles had befriended in school. Emma and he had become friends through family connections really.

"Thank you Charles. Always the gentleman," Emma pulled back from the hug with a smirk. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight. Are you sure I can't introduce you to someone?"

Charles shook his head trying not to show his worry. "No Emma. That won't be necessary I, I—"

"There you are darling. I was wondering where you had gotten off too." Charles turned with wide eyes to see Erik smiling and wrapping one arm around his waist while extending his hand towards Emma. "Erik Lehnsherr."

Emma smiled as Erik kissed her knuckle like he had done with Raven and raised her brows at Charles before addressing Erik. "Emma Fitzgerald. It's a pleasure to meet you Erik. Charles here didn't mention having such a handsome and charming boyfriend."

Erik chuckled. "Well, I have been keeping him to myself so he can't be completely blamed."

Charles still had his mouth open in confusion and his face was on fire. Emma just laughed. "Well, I'll have to forgive him because he can't seem to explain himself."

Charles closed his mouth and pulled himself together enough to reply even though the heat from Erik pressed against his side and around his hip was far too distracting. "Sorry I didn't mention it. I, uh, I was going to introduce you tonight, but it seems I wasn't needed for the introduction," Charles gave a small laugh and felt Erik tighten his hold on his hip for support.

"It's okay. I'm happy to see you happy with someone even if I couldn't have a hand in it," Emma sighed dramatically.

"Oh Emma don't worry. There are plenty of cattle to herd here." Emma smacked Charles' arm and he whimpered playfully. He felt Erik stiffen next to him but from what he didn't know.

"I have to go and play a good hostess. You two have fun! Lovely to meet you Erik," Emma pulled Erik into a hug extracting him from Charles' side and whispered something in his ear that Charles' couldn't make out before winking and heading into the next room spotting a target.

Charles turned to Erik feeling the blush he was definitely sporting just notice a blush gracing Erik's face as well.

"Sorry to just jump in there like that," Erik looked hopefully at Charles. "I was hoping to spare the both of us of the match making or cattle herding, as you so beautifully put it. I was just hoping you wouldn't hit me."

"I would never hit you Erik, and thank you. After I got over the confusion I realized how great of a plan it was," Charles tried not to stare at Erik's mouth but couldn't think of a more suitable place to look. Erik's eyes were always hard not to stare at and what Erik was wearing made Charles' mouth water. He wore a perfectly tailored black suit with black and silver waist coat and matching tie. It hugged his chest just right, and if Charles was standing behind him he knew for a fact Erik's ass would be hugged just as well judging by fit in the front. "And spending the night around you won't be too unbearable, although I'll have to beat people off of you with a stick with that charm and the sharpness of your dress." Charles shook his head and tsked.

Erik's eyes widened as he made a show of putting his hands to him chest. "Beat them off me? Charles you can't be serious. Have you seen your reflection? I had to pick my jaw off the ground before coming to your rescue, and I still feel a bit dazed."

"Oh stop it. You and your jokes," Charles tugged Erik's arm and pulled him to look for Moira and Wolverine. Erik wrapped his arm around Charles' waist making Charles shiver. He hoped Erik didn't feel it.

"Who's joking," Charles felt Erik's breath on his ear and the chuckle that rumbled from his chest. Charles didn't have time react before Moira was right in front of them.

"Study, now!"

Charles and Erik were pushed into an empty room while Moira closed the door and tuned to them.

"Moira, what in the name—"

"Alright. So I may or not have bought this dress to get Logan to notice, and Michele Loyd may or may not be trying to seduce him, and I may or may not end up breaking her annoying little neck if you don't talk me down."

"Well could you at least wait another hour and a half so I can collect on the bet?"

"Charles!"

"Wait, what bet?"

"Erik, not now! This is serious. She is ridiculous, and I can take her right?"

Charles shook his head. "Moira no, well yes, I'm sure you could take her but she is not going to woo Logan. Logan can't stand her."

"She's the one that I saw wearing the necklace that looked like a shrunken head on a chain right," Erik sat on the desk and Charles tried to keep his focus on Moira and not on how hot Erik was perched where he was.

"Yes," Moira paced.

"Well I agree with the ridiculous assessment, but also that Logan hates her."

Moira stopped and turned to Erik as did Charles. "Why do you say that?"

"Didn't take a genius to see it from across room, just someone not emotionally involved."

"He has a point Moira. You could have been reading into it."

Moira huffed. "I was being objective…I am going to chock her with that necklace and stuff the shrunken head down her—"

All three looked at Wolverine wide eyed as he shut the door behind him and jumped slightly at the sight of them. "There you are," Wolverine scowled. "You left me in there with the woman wearing some sort of Pagan sacrificial necklace. She wouldn't stop asking me questions about me interests. I kept lying to make her go away but all the shit I said I was into she was ecstatic about, I mean who actually paints landscapes in real life?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought I'd try and update twice. Happy holidays!**

Erik burst into laughter on the desk and Charles couldn't help but join in which only angered Wolverine while even Moira stifled a laugh.

"I'll remember this!"

Charles sobered a bit. "Oh calm down Logan. You made it out safely didn't you?"

Wolverine scoffed. "Barley," he turned to Moira. "And you! You couldn't have waltzed over pretending to need me for something…or anything," Wolverine seemed to stop for a moment. "You look great by the way."

Moira blushed and smiled a bit. "Thank you, and I'm sorry," she let her shoulders fall. "I thought you liked her. She was all over you so I figured I…I would just be a pest."

Wolverine shook his head. "Unbelievable," he turned to Erik and Charles who was pouring a two glasses of scotch and handing one to Erik with a smile. "You planning on hiding in here all night drinking the scotch and trying to convince Erik to play chess?"

"I wouldn't mind," Erik took a drink and Charles tried not to stare at the way Erik's Adam's apple bobbed or groan when he thought about licking it. He shook his head.

"I know that if we don't make a round through the place Emma will find us and we will be ruined, but I do intend on getting out of here early enough to save my dignity." Charles took a drink savoring the burn that trickled down his throat. He would have to monitor how much he had tonight if thoughts about Erik kept filtering through his head. The last thing he needed was to jump the man in a drunken haze to be pushed off and avoided. The thought made Charles' chest ache.

Erik groaned sinfully standing up from the desk. "Well, let's get on with it…darling." He smirked at Charles.

"Darling? Did I miss something," Moira raised an eyebrow at them with a small smile.

Charles coughed a bit. "Oh yes uh, well Erik came to the rescue when Emma was about to work her match making magic. He told her he was my boyfriend to save he and I from the torture. It was a brilliant plan honestly."

Wolverine snorted. "Nice thinking Lehnsherr, although now once you make the rounds you'll have to answer questions about where you met and crap cause you know Emma worked this all into her small talk with anyone that actually knows Charles."

Charles face palmed. "I hadn't thought of that."

"We will put together a story then before going back into the lion pit," Erik didn't look worried at all.

"Oh this I can't wait to see," Moira grabbed Wolverine's arm opening the door. "We are going to find proper drinks, right Logan?"

"Sounds good to me. Good luck you two."

Charles sighed once the door shut. "Why didn't I realize Emma wouldn't be able not to say something about us? By the time she talks to the last person at the party that person knows the business of everyone."

Erik chuckled. "It won't be that bad. We will have a small cover story about how we met and we'll fill the rest in as needed. In fact, it will be almost like a small game really. Could be fun," Erik put his hands around both Charles upper arms causing Charles to relax a little. "It will work," he smiled.

"Okay, alright. I can do this." Charles nodded firmly as if Erik made him a bit invincible.

"Good, now where did we meet...and how?"

After about fifteen minutes they had a small cover story including where and when they met and some of the basic likes and dislikes about each other they hadn't known before. Charles was interested to learn Erik enjoyed classical music like himself and although had never been to a live opera, had always wanted to go. His mother would play records of them at home and the emotion behind them was captivating to him. He also learned he was used to getting up early in the morning to which Charles actually made a gagging noise. Erik just huffed a laugh and smiled almost affectionately. Charles tried not to look too much into that. Erik loved to read biographies and history books which didn't surprise Charles too much. Charles told Erik he'd read just about anything really. He had always had a love for books since being a child. He could easily slip into someone else's world while trying not to think of his. Charles learned about Erik's hatred for peas and carrots to which Charles laughed and Charles shared his hatred for ketchup and love for red velvet cake. There were so many things Charles learned he wished he had a notebook to write it all down so he would never forget, although he doubt he could. The two discreetly made their way back into the party talking closely and laughing about some of the things they had learned about one another. Charles could smell Erik even in between the mingling people. His breath ghosted over Charles neck sending small shivers once again up his spine. He took a drink of his second scotch trying to calm himself as Jean Grey stepped in front of them.

"Erik," Jean smiled wickedly. "Oh, and Charles."

Charles felt Erik stiffen beside him but didn't say anything. "Hello, Jean, you look lovely this evening. How are you enjoying the party," Charles smiled tightly.

Jean seemed to look at Charles with a bit of exacerbation. "Thank you Charles, and I'm doing well and even better now that I found good company," Jean placed her hand on one hip and pointedly looked at Erik. "You look absolutely illegal in that suit Erik. How are you?" Charles tried not to cough on the drink he just took.

"I'm good thank you," Erik sounded a bit strained. "Sorry, if you'll excuse us, Charles and I have to get people before Emma has everyone believe Charles seduced me when it was plainly the other way around, right Charles?"

Charles blushed scarlet but quickly recovered. "Oh Erik, you act as if I resisted."

"Toughest game of hard to get I have ever had the pleasure of partaking in," Charles could feel Erik loosen up as he played along. Charles chuckled and turned to a wide eyed Jean and tried not to laugh at her. He quickly sobered a bit.

"Have a good night Jean, Erik," Charles turned to Erik who was smiling like a devil at him.

"After you Darling," Erik placed his hand to Charles' lower back and wrapped it around his lower waist no doubt for Jean's sake before they strolled away. Erik whispered in Charles' ear. "I really don't like that woman…nicely done by the way even though you were far too polite."

"One of us has to be at least," Charles said back playfully.

"I suppose you're right. We make quite the pair," Erik laughed.

For about an hour they made their way around the room being sucked into conversations with different people Charles had met over the years. It actually became fun to adlib off each other when asked about them and even adding each other to stories to make them better. Charles was laughing as the two walked away from a discussion to weave around and find Moira and Wolverine.

"I cannot believe you told Luke Stanford I organized even the cabinets in the kitchen alphabetically and my underwear drawer by color. I will have my revenge," all the venom was absent due to Charles unable to keep a straight face.

"I've seen your office and I have no doubt it's a bold face lie, but it made you nearly spit out your drink and turn an adorable shade of red so it was worth it," Charles scoffed while Erik scanned the room and nodded towards the hall near the entrance. "Moira and Wolverine have been surrounded be the enemy forces."

Charles scoffed. "Yes, well at least Moira has backup from Logan or she'd find herself being shown off to Will's Cousin Tim, and let's just say one would rather be stranded on a dessert island with Jean."

Erik barked a laugh. "I think that's the meanest thing I've ever heard from your mouth."

Charles coughed and looked at Erik wide eyed. "I didn't mean to be—"

"Charles stop," Erik smiled. "That was hardly being rude if that's where you were going and I like this side of you. Perhaps I'll have to get you to drink more often, see what else you'll do, or maybe I'm just a bad influence."

"I did tell you I'm not all sunshine and rainbows. I'm just that way with people I don't know very well and seeing as we are 'very much in love' I guess the honeymoon stage had to wear off eventually," Charles added casually.

Erik gave a toothy grin. "On to the good part then eh? I get to see all the imperfections of the seemingly perfect you. I can't wait," Erik wrapped an arm around Charles once again while Charles calmed his breathing.

"I'm far from perfect," Charles mumbled.

The two walked over to Moira and Wolverine who were with Emma and Will. Will turned to Charles.

"Charles! Great to see you," Will grabbed Charles into a hug. Will had been studying Architecture when the two of them had met. They had some of their general classes together and bonded over a love for literature and rugby. Neither played, but both enjoyed watching. Will had such an easy continence that it was hard not to like him. The two became thick as thieves with Raven and Will getting along like bees and honey; it was the closest friendship he had besides his sister outside of work. Charles had dragged Will to a dinner hosted by some family friends and introduced him to Emma, where the two hit it off. Two years later Will had graduated and the two got married. He and Will still stayed in touch regularly, going to a match when possible, but Will had been in the states for three months and it was good to see him again.

"Likewise my friend, how was New York," Charles inquired while Emma had pulled Erik in to the discussion Wolverine, Moira, and she was in.

"It was good for the most part."

"The most part?"

"Well, work went brilliantly. I'm a huge hit, of course," Charles rolled him eyes and laughed while Will just smiled. "The city is vibrant and beautiful, and the food is pretty good actually. The only problem was being away from home so long. I missed everyone and everything here, and am truly glad the job is done."

"We're glad you're back too."

"Thank you old chap and tell Raven I miss her and don't leave before seeing me again because I brought her something back from New York," Will took a drink of what Charles knew to be very good whiskey. "Now, what's this Emma has told me about you digging your claws into the bloke next to us," Will lowered his voice.

Charles blushed but rolled his eyes. "Truthfully, we were lying to keep away the predators."

"Really? Huh, could have fooled me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I had a chance to actually catch up with you I kept seeing you two through the room and it just seemed…natural. You guys put a lot of practice into it I guess."

"No actually, we have just been adlibbing but it's easy with Erik. I don't know why but it is, and kind of fun to fabricate the lie a little," Charles smirked into his drink.

Will made a dramatic shocked face. "Charles Xavier. Master of deceit. Who would have ever guessed," Will laughed as the two of them turned back the group.

"Emma was just telling me about a certain incident involving you in nothing but a scarf running down the street, care to share?"

Charles could feel his face burn as Will laughed at Erik's question. All eyes were on him. "Yes, I may remember something along those lines although Will can probably tell it better seeing how he was the one that got us into that mess."

"I was sure we would win! It was a sure bet until Charles blew it!"

"Me! Hold on a second. As I recall it was you who answered wrong three times to my one—"

"The details are a bit murky about that…you were drunk by then."

Charles scoffed gaining laughter from the whole circle. "And you were completely sober," Charles muttered.

"Well, maybe not completely," Will smirked. "Anyway, we lost a bet after a pub quiz, a bloody difficult one really, and so we had to run naked through the middle of town that night, a Friday by the way, while the other two followed us in a car blasting music to gain attention. It was freezing and Charles refused to take his scarf off in his drunken state even though it would do nothing and," Will let out a bark of laughter. "About half way through he threw it at a statue calling for it to call him later even though he didn't even know him. We finally made it back to the pub and put our clothes on before the police showed up. They just rolled their eyes at us seeing as we knew both of them. That was a good night."

Charles furrowed his brows while the others laughed. "I loved that scarf...never got it back."

Erik scoffed and looked at Charles with clear amusement and affection. "Charles you are unbelievable."

"Isn't he," Will pointedly glanced at Charles before turning to Emma. "Love, I think it's time to introduce dear cousin Tim to Jean."

"Oh yes! Let's go! Don't any of you leave without saying goodbye," Emma narrowed her eyes at each one of them gaining nods all around.

Will Whispered to Charles before being pulled away. "I can't wait to see Jean try and weasel out of Cousin Tim's company. It's like wrestling a squid," Will chuckled while he was lead away by Emma.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

After Will and Emma were off the four began regaling each other with the different conversations they had and Charles couldn't remember having a better time. The only other year he actually had fun was the year Will and him had snuck out to play billiards and drink an obscene amount of Will's private collection causing him to pass out in a chair and Will sleeping against the window on the floor. Emma had thrown water on them laughing at their reactions. Charles was laughing at Moira's impression of Luke Stanford's trophy wife when Wolverine literally growled causing Charles to turn around at what the growl was directed at. Moira let a gasp out before falling silent. Erik turned with Charles with a face of confusion. Charles was wide eyed for a second before schooling his expression and putting on a tight smile.

"Charles, I wasn't sure you'd be here. It's been too long. How are you?"

Charles kept the tight smile and kept his back straight. "Fantastic thank you and how are you Sebastian?" Charles refused to look affected. Charles had met Sebastian about a year after meeting Will. They had dated for a long time while not getting to see each other all the time due to Sebastian traveling for work. It was hard for Charles but believed Sebastian loved him so he was happy to take the bit of loneliness that came with dating a man who needed to travel. What he didn't know until the end of their relationship was that Sebastian was not as content with the loneliness and was keeping company while on trips and even meeting a few people in London making his trips longer. It broke Charles' heart to find out when he had surprised Sebastian with a bottle of wine and some take away at his flat. He let himself in to find clothes strewn about and what was unmistakably the noises of Sebastian and someone else in bed. Charles placed the bottle of wine on the coffee table and left. He hadn't seen the man in nearly two years and he looked just as Charles remembered him.

"I'm alive, which is always a plus," he smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "Moira hello, you look beautiful. Logan it's good to see you," he then turned to Erik looking him up and down with a smirk. "And I'm very sorry to say we aren't acquainted," he stuck his hand out and Erik it took it hesitantly while looking to Charles before looking Sebastian in the eyes. "I'm Sebastian Shaw, an old friend of Charles'." Charles tried not to scoff.

"Erik Lehnsherr."

"Lovely to meet you. Charles you always keep the best company—"

"Piss off Shaw, go find the ass of some hopeful politician to kiss. We would like to enjoy the evening," Wolverine stepped forward a bit.

Sebastian put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, calm down," he turned to Charles. "I would like to catch up sometime, talk."

Charles let out a sarcastic laugh. "Right. You can email me and I'll get back to you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Are you going to reply?"

"I'll consider it," Charles refused to look away from his eyes and lose his ground.

Sebastian sighed. "I guess that's all I can hope for," he turned to the other three. "Enjoy your evening, nice seeing you, and nice meeting you Erik," he turned and walked into the crowd. Charles felt his wall crumbling but pulled himself together to face his friends.

"The nerve of that bastard to show up here," Moira huffed and clenched her fists.

Wolverine put his arm around her shoulder and she deflated a bit. "Lord only knows how he managed not to have Will spot him. You okay Charles?"

Charles looked up feeling a bit sick to his stomach actually. "Yes, I'm okay, but I think I'm going to head home. I've made it around and I saw Will so now is a good a time as any."

Erik turned to Charles seriously. "I'll go with you. We'll share a cab."

"No Erik, stay and have a nice time."

Erik scoffed. "Not a chance. I'll go get our coats and we'll go."

Charles just nodded with his brow furrowed not really looking up but turning to Moira and Wolverine. "Good luck you two. Tell Will I'll call him when you see him, and sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Moira pulled Charles into a hug and whispered. "I love you Charles, remember that." Charles smiled and hugged her tighter before whispering back. "I love you too Moira, now let me go before Logan is jealous."

Moira playfully hit Charles on the head when Erik returned and handed Charles his coat. They made it out into the cold air and Charles felt a bit better already not being in the house as if his body knew he was not in the same room with Sebastian. There were some cabs outside waiting already so they climbed into one.

"What's your address Charles? I'm not going home until I know your inside and okay," Erik looked at Charles with a serious set to his eyes.

Charles sighed and gave the driver his address and they set off with Charles looking out the window deep in thought until Erik broke it.

"Who is he, and why do I already have this urge to crack his spine in half," Erik gave Charles a sideways glance.

Charles sighed. "An ex."

Erik turned to Charles with a raised brow. "He hurt you." It wasn't a question.

"It's been years Erik. It was just a bit of a shock to see him."

Erik scoffed. "What did he do?"

Charles turned to Erik about to tell him to drop it but when he saw the true look of worry and anger in the eyes looking back at him he couldn't form the words. He opened his mouth a few times before he could reply. "Not here. If you want we can go inside once we reach the house but I just…not here," Charles nodded his head towards the driver.

Erik nodded slowly before exhaling loudly and turning to look out the window. It was a short ride after that to the manor and Erik turned to Charles with an amused smile. "You have got to be kidding me."

Charles climbed out of the cab and joined Erik on the walk up the steps. "It was built by my three times great grandfather and passed down the line. I definitely didn't buy it," Charles opened the door and took Erik's coat and hung it with his before leading him to the family room. "Have a seat."

"You mean you don't have a butler or maid to open the doors and greet you," Erik sat in one of the chairs opposite Charles.

"Afraid not, sorry to get your hopes up. It's just Raven and I with a lovely cleaning woman named Rosalie that comes twice a week since I wouldn't have the time to cover half the dusting in this house and Raven would rather throw herself out of a second story window," Charles closed his eyes with his head resting against the back of the chair. Erik scoffed and then sat quietly for at least five minutes before Charles opened his eyes. Erik was looking at him as if trying to figure him out. Charles sighed.

"What happened?"

"Well, we met, he asked my out and I said yes because he was good looking and charming and we dated for about two and a half years and then we broke up when I found out he was sleeping with other people while on business or pretending to be on business trips. That about sums it up."

Erik's eyes softened. "You loved him."

Charles scoffed. "Yeah, what a stupid sod I am right? Should have figured it out a lot sooner."

Erik leaned forward shaking his head but never looking away from Charles' eyes. "You aren't stupid Charles. Love just makes you feel that way sometimes. I'm just sorry you fell for that asshole that doesn't deserve you or the grief," Erik paused. "Is that why Emma was surprised I had said we were dating?"

Charles blushed. "I don't date much."

Erik exhaled loudly. "Don't let that prick ruin you. You're remarkable Charles. Brilliant, young, sexy, and genuinely good."

Charles tried not to turn anymore red. "Thank you Erik, but he hasn't ruined everything for me I'm just more…cautious."

"I won't lie and say I'm not relieved that you aren't out there wooing some bachelor or bachelorette, but promise you won't be too afraid to let love happen again. It might be real next time," Erik had a sad hopeful smile that warmed Charles' insides.

"I promise," Charles crossed his hands over his heart. "But I doubt I'll be out wooing the bachelors and bachelorettes at all hours like Emma and Moira, and awkwardly enough, Raven would like."

Erik jaw clenched. "Good."

Charles chuckled. "I'm sure that Emma would love to set you up with them in my stead."

"Lord no," Erik stood while Charles tried to understand the man. "Now that we can agree to forget about that fuckwit Shaw you can give me a tour of the Xavier Mansion and tell me all the embarrassing stories of you and Raven's childhood."

Charles stood up and smiled. "Certainly." The two shed their suit jackets on the their chairs and made their way through the house starting with the foyer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to anyone still reading! We are getting close to Cherik! Promise!**

Charles found his mood much improved from Erik's company. Erik was completely serious it seemed when he insisted on a full tour of the house. Charles started in the foyer telling Erik playfully that that was where he and Raven would hang their coats every day since childhood and the fond memories from wiping his feet on the rug. Erik just laughed. They continued down the hall of the first floor to the game room that held the old billiards table that Charles' stepfather had bought along with a poker table, dart board, and an actual out of date pin ball machine.

"So this is what a posh game room looks like? I would have never guessed there would be a pin ball machine."

"Yes, well that was actually something Luther had bought to help win my support for marrying my mother," Charles shook his head and laughed. "He really shouldn't have though because I only played it twice and both those times were so he thought I liked the thing."

Erik scoffed. "If some putts tried to marry my mom and take my dad's place I would probably stop at nothing to make sure he knew I hated him. You _would _try and be civil."

The two continued down the hall. "He never replaced my father," Charles looked to the floor with a serious set to his eyes.

"Of course not Charles, I'm sorry—"

"No," Charles looked up. "No don't worry. I meant that he could never replace my father but it was okay because he never tried to. Like I had mentioned, Luther and my mother weren't exactly the poster figures for active parents so it was never an issue. I just wanted to learn to coexist with the man honestly," Charles laughed it off as they went into the next room Charles had called the red sitting room.

"Calling it The Red sitting room leads me to believe there are other sittings rooms…"

Charles smiled. "There's one more on the second floor called The Green sitting room."

"Christ. Can't rich people just sit in the family room like everyone else?"

Charles scoffed while he held his chin up and pouted. "Like all of the peasants?"

Erik chuckled while unbuttoning his waist coat and loosening his tie. The next room was Charles' favorite. He opened the door and gestured for Erik to go in. Erik bowed mockingly before entering and then paused with his brows raised.

"Wow."

Charles smiled proudly. "This is my favorite room in the house since before I can remember. Before Raven came I would spend almost all my free time here when I could get away with it. I still spend a lot of free time in here."

Erik felt along the shelves with his hands and Charles let his mind wonder as he took in the sight. He could picture Erik ghosting his hands across his back and chest. Charles turned from Erik and took a deep breath to clear his mind.

"You know I could picture it," Erik called from across the room causing Charles to turn. "You hiding in here under that table," Erik pointed to the table between two of the bookshelves. "Hunched over a book contently reading away a cold afternoon." Erik smiled at Charles with a faraway fondness.

"Still do," Charles laughed. "I guess it's no wonder why I'm terrible in social situations."

"You aren't all that awkward Charles, really," Erik followed Charles out into the hall towards the staircase. "You're actually adorably charming when you want to be."

Charles blushed. "I can't remember anyone ever calling me charming, let alone adorable all in one sentence."

"Then you need to meet more people…maybe not too many though," Erik scanned the hallway paintings.

Charles shook his head as they walked up the steps. "Trying to keep me all to yourself?"

"Absolutely."

Charles felt his heart pound as they entered The Green sitting room. "I can't imagine why," Charles said casually with a lot of effort to sound so. The Green room was almost the exact replica of the Red room apart of course from the color scheme. Erik trailed behind Charles as they went into the hall and into the music room.

"This is beautiful," Erik smoothed his hand over the top of the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. "Who plays, or played this?"

"I do," Charles rubbed the back of his neck at the look of surprise and a bit of awe on Erik's face.

"So not all reading then eh," Erik smiled.

"No…not just. My father played and when I was old enough I got him to teach me how to read notes and the basics. From there I'm mostly self taught through books and what not. I'm no Beethoven though…"

"I'd love to hear you play some time."

"Maybe when you get me completely pissed. I haven't quite had enough to drink yet."

"Next time then," Erik chuckled as they left the room. Charles smiled at the thought of there being a next time, or the possibility of Erik keeping Charles for himself. He tried not to get his hopes up about the latter. He also tried not to over think whether or not Erik was in fact walking closer and closer to him as the tour progressed.

Charles pointed to the door that music filtered out of. "This is Raven's room where she and Angel are no doubt still awake gossiping over the noise they call music."

Erik snorted close enough for Charles to feel the breath crawl down his neck. "Of course."

Charles swallowed. "The three rooms left in this hall are all guest bedrooms, including the master at the end. They're all lovely really, but mostly unused."

"You don't use the master bedroom?"

"No, I sleep in the room at the end of _this _hall. The first room here is my study, but I will spare you from that atrocity tonight," Charles chuckled. "These three rooms are more guest rooms but mostly storage on the hall, and the last door is my room which could be a master bedroom in its own right seeing how ridiculously big it is," Charles pushed open the door and Erik waltzed right in as if at home. Charles was always one to make his bed each day and hated a messy bedroom so he didn't much worry about Erik finding a mess.

Erik turned in place slowly before stopping and smiling at Charles mischievously. "This is more contained than I expected."

"Been imagining my bedroom often Erik?" Charles tried not to blush. When had he become so playful? Erik just brought it out of him and now…in his bedroom was not the best time. Charles didn't want Erik to become uncomfortable because he found out Charles had actually thought about them in that very room. Charles took his waist coat off with his tie and put it on a hanger trying to cool his thoughts. He was mentally scolding himself when he missed Erik's comment. "What was that?"

"I said, if often is more than a handful of times in the last three days, then yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Charles closed the borough and turned to see Erik leaning against his hip on the post of his bed. He had an almost cautious smile.

Charles scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please Erik…"

Erik furrowed his brow and stood straight with a confused look on his face. "You…don't believe me," He said it like he had just felt the fog clear.

"Of course not," Charles was now confused.

"And why is that?"

"Seriously," Charles raised his brows while Erik crossed his arms across his chest with and mirrored Charles' facial expression. "Oh come on Erik. I'm at least three inches shorter than you, I'm scrawny, a book worm, and I ramble when you get me talking about something I find fascinating to the extent you'd actually have to physically shut me up sometimes," Charles began to slowly pace while shaking his head. "And you are brilliant, charming, funny, and gorgeous really. I mean who actually has that great of a smile…and I can only assume under that perfectly fitting shirt is a perfect upper body." Charles tried not to freak out over what actually spilled from his mouth as he turned to Erik with wide eyes. "Erik! I'm sorry, listen I mean, you're great but please don't let what I just said ruin this friendship. I really want this to work and—"

Erik was already in front of him. "It's too late for that."

Charles let out a breath trying not to let the hurt play too much on his face. "I…I understand."

Erik put his hands on both sides of Charles' face and brought their lips together. Charles was stunned momentarily until he realized he was actually kissing Erik, but not for long. He kissed back then wrapping his hands around Erik's neck. Erik pulled back and smiled down at Charles' flushed and bewildered face. "Then you understand that I think, no I know, I can't stay your friend. I'm a selfish, possessive man Charles," Erik pulled Charles forward for another kiss which Charles moaned into while he followed Erik wherever he was pulling him. "I won't pretend that I deserve you, but if you let me, I will try to."

Charles breathed heavily when he fell on top of Erik on the bed. "Erik, you don't give yourself enough credit. You could have anyone you wanted…anyone." Erik rolled them over so he could push Charles into the bed and kiss him senseless.

"I want you Charles," Kiss. "I only want you." Kiss.

Charles pulled Erik's face between his hands and brought their foreheads together and looked straight into Erik's eyes. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest with happiness. Erik wanted him, and he was never going to deny Erik anything he wanted. He was already done for. "I'm yours."

Erik had the widest smile Charles had ever seen on him as he plunged back down to claim Charles' mouth. Charles wrapped his arms once again around Erik's neck. Charles felt Erik run his tongue along his bottom lip and opened his mouth with a gasp that was swallowed by Erik's tongue snaking its way in. Erik tasted like nothing he could think of. It was intoxicating to say the least. Charles ran his hands down Erik back feeling the muscles that flexed with the small movement Erik made. Erik pulled Charles' shirt from him pants and ran his fingers along the soft skin underneath gaining a moan from Charles. Erik pulled at Charles' buttons with one hand and groaning from the effort it took. Charles, already done undoing Erik's shirt pulled at his own pooping the last two buttons off completely. Erik raised a brow and smiled into the kiss. Erik trailed kisses down Charles' jaw traveling across his collar bone and stopping to lavish his throat. Charles' breath stuttered as he felt Erik run his hands down his stomach and play with his belt buckle. Erik chuckled and continued his way down Charles chest holding Charles' wrists to his sides. Charles couldn't help the moan that came out when Erik took his right nipple in his mouth.

"Erik…" Charles squirmed.

"Stay still mein liebling," Erik switched to the other nipple before blowing cool air delicately on them. Charles shivered with pleasure feeling his pants become far too tight. "Sie sind perfekt."

"Mmm…Erik. Stop speaking German. It's too much."

Erik looked up at Charles with a predatory set while his hands were busy pulling down Charles' now undone pants. "Do you find it…distracting?"

Charles panted as he felt Erik rub him through his boxers. "Quite."

"Well we mustn't have that now Professor…" Erik pulled down Charles boxers to reveal Charles' very hard cock making him groan from the feeling of being released. Erik moaned at the sight and wrapped his hand around the base and brought his face back up to kiss Charles. Charles gasped when Erik started to stroke him in earnest, but slowly. Erik pulled back where the two of them shared the breath between them. "Liebling, you have the most beautiful cock. I'm going to have to taste it."

"Erik, you really don't—" All the breath left Charles' lungs as Erik in one fluid motion pulled away from Charles' face and swallowed his cock down almost to the hilt. "Erik! Are you trying to kill me, ah!" Charles shivered from the humming reply Erik tried to give back around his cock. Charles began to worry why Erik was so good at this but the worry was short lived as Erik pulled almost all the way off until he was tonguing the slit and head. Charles was breathing hard not thinking he could handle anymore but also wanting so much more. "Erik, please…"

"Please what Liebling?"

"I need you to stop that if you intend to be in me tonight."

Erik pulled off Charles with wide eyes. "Charles, are you sure? I mean I'm willing to take whatever you want to—"

"Erik, I meant what I said. I'm yours, and since that's the case I would really," Charles pulled Erik so they lay almost completely together so Erik could feel his cock pressed against his own. "…very, ah, much love to feel you fuck me."

Erik growled and plundered Charles mouth while he tore his own belt out from his pants and pulled them open. Charles helped push them down while trying to breath in between kisses. Erik pulled back finally once he was digested of his clothes. "Where would the—"

"Top drawer in the dresser next the wall there," Charles pointed. Erik kissed Charles quickly before leaping from the bed to the dresser. Charles took the time he had to look at Erik. He was gorgeous. More than he had imagined, with a cut torso and strong shoulders. Erik butt was a masterpiece in itself, and Charles tried not to openly stare at Erik's cock as he crawled back up Charles, but was caught of course.

"Like something you see," Erik smirked as he oiled his fingers up.

Charles chuckled. "Just admiring your gorgeous cock," Charles rubbed his hands over the appendage gaining a gasp from the man over him. Erik pulled his hands away though.

"Not yet," before Charles could reply he gasped from the feeling of having one of Erik's slick fingers moving in and out of him. Charles sighed and Erik chuckled and added another finger. Charles moaned as his head fell back against the bed. He bit his bottom lip to stifle the noises wanting to leave his lips. Erik lavished Charles' neck while continuing to work him open and when the third finger was in Charles was panting. Erik changed the angle he was working at and Charles arched his back up and moaned pornographically when Erik hit his prostate. "Charles if you keep making those delicious noises I don't think this will last long," Erik pulled his fingers out making Charles whimper.

Charles felt Erik lining up and rub his cock along his entrance and slowly push in. Charles' head threw itself back without thought at the stretch. Erik was huge and although the stretch was more than Charles was used to it was amazing. Charles moaned while Erik pushed in to the hilt. He then tenderly kissed Charles and held his face in his hands. Charles was stunned by the look in Erik's eyes. He saw nothing but adoration and love. It took his breath away.

'Charles, Liebling, you are beautiful… Are you okay?" Erik rubbed his hands down Charles' jaw while trying to keep his breath calm even though Charles knew how hard it was for him to stay still because Charles knew how much he wanted him to move.

Charles nodded breathlessly. "I'm amazing, and I'd be better if you'd move," Charles half chuckled. A smile broke on to Erik's face before he was moving slowly. Charles felt his brows knit as the slid of their bodies sent pleasure down his spine. Erik kept the pace slow as they languidly kissed and rubbed each other's sides and chest. Erik hit Charles' prostrate making Charles cock weep and he knew he wanted Erik to give him all he had. Charles started meeting Erik's thrusts until the German got the hint and started to speed up and change angle. Charles moaned loudly as Erik started to hit his sweet spot with every pass and wrapped his legs around Erik's lower back. Erik grabbed Charles' hands and placed them on the head board.

"Keep them there."

Charles nodded and wrapped his hands around the top of his head board as Erik started to really pick up the pace and send shock waves though Charles. Charles was gasping with each thrust with one of Erik's hands over his and the other caressing his face.

"Erik…Erik. Please…" Erik leaned down to kiss Charles while his hand trailed to the weeping cock that lay across his stomach. It only took two strokes before Charles was done for. Charles came with Erik's name on his lips. Erik continued to stoke Charles through his release as Charles felt Erik finally release himself. Erik gasped and moaned while half collapsing on Charles while still inside him. Charles pulled Erik's face to his and claimed his mouth. Charles took his time to explore all of Erik's mouth while Erik came down from his high. The German finally regained some of his composure and pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss Charles back in earnest. Charles ran his hands though the hair he had wanted to touch all night. Erik slowly pulled out of Charles gaining another sinful moan from the man below. Erik smiled and rolled to his side taking Charles with him and laying him across his chest. Charles smiled contentedly as Erik pulled the covers over them both and then tangled their legs together. Charles snuggled into the crook underneath Erik's chin using the shoulder under him as a pillow. Charles mused that he may had been wrong in the sense that being shorter than Erik seemed to be perfect and that they fit quite well together. He felt Erik run his finger through his hair and sighed happily.

"You know there's no getting rid of me now. I'm too selfish to give you up I'm afraid."

Charles looked up and smiled at the man he had fallen for so hard thinking about how he had never really felt so much for someone let alone so much so fast. "That's fantastic to hear because although I may be publically polite I don't like sharing."

Erik suddenly had a serious set to his brow. "You won't have to ever worry about that Charles. I couldn't ever do that to you, I hate seeing you hurt and I L— care too much to let that happen to you again."

Charles pulled Erik down and kissed him. "I never believed you would." Charles laid his head back down on Erik's chest. "Erik, will you stay tonight?"

Erik kissed the top of Charles head. "I'll stay for as long as you'll let me. Sleep Liebling, goodnight."

"Goodnight Erik." Charles fell asleep to the sound of Erik's heart beat and breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Charles floated in between sleep and consciousness on the warm smooth pillow underneath him. The slow even breathing was so soothing he couldn't muster the strength to lift himself up or to the other side of the bed even. He lay there not really registering what the pillow actually was in his sleep state, just content to stay there until he was jolted to a sitting position by the loud banging on his bedroom door.

"Charles! Wake up and come make Angel and me French toast…please," Raven banged once more. "Don't make me come in there and drag you from bed myself!"

"Alright! I'm awake you bloody menace! I'll be down in a moment!" Charles flopped down on the unused pillow that was cold and sighed.

"Good! We will be in the kitchen getting all the stuff out."

"Is she always so demanding in the morning?" Charles gasped from the surprise of having Erik smile sleepily at him. Charles quickly calmed down when all of last night swam back into his head and couldn't help the content smile that crept up his face. "Or is she doing this because she was hoping you'd be hung over and she is a cruel sadistic creature…" Charles just stared at how amazing Erik looked in the light the filtered in through the curtains. "Charles? Are you okay? You really aren't a morning person are you, although its…nearly a quarter to eleven." Erik ran his hand down Charles' jaw and down his neck making Charles break from his musings.

Charles smiled brighter. "Sorry, I…I was just a little bewildered that you were actually here next to me. I'll admit it's rather lovely to see you a bit disheveled in the morning when you're always so well composed and polished."

Erik rolled and propped himself above Charles. "Disheveled, me? You look a bit wrecked yourself Liebling, and I…love it," Erik wrapped one hand behind Charles' neck and brought their mouths together. Erik pulled back and smiled down at Charles' closed eyes and then chuckled. "What's this I heard about French toast?"

Charles opened his eyes and laughed breathlessly. "Apparently I make the best French toast Raven has ever tasted," Charles groaned while Erik rolled away from him and sat up. "I guess I'll have to leave the bed to make it though."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Charles snapped his head to Erik. "Of course you can join us. I'd love you too…if you're comfortable with it, I mean—"

Erik quickly leaned in and kissed away the rest of Charles' thought. "Then perhaps pants are a good idea." Charles rolled his eyes and pushed Erik playfully before climbing out of the bed walking into the closet. "You are quite the view professor."

Charles blushed. "Damn, I didn't even think to strut." Charles emerged in a pair of dark jeans, white t-shirt, and black snug fitting cardigan. He also held a black t-shirt in his hand. "You can wear this if you'd like. It's a size too big for me bought on accident, and it would fit you perfectly I suspect."

Erik took the shirt with a grin. Charles smiled wider at the adorable sight of Erik barefoot in his house in a t-shirt and last night's dress pants. Erik pulled the shirt down before sighing contentedly. "Breakfast?"

"Absolutely." Charles and Erik walked down the hall in relative silence apart from some small questions regarding the artwork. "I saw you looking last night, but you never asked anything."

"Yes, well the lighting is much better now, and I will admit to being preoccupied with other thoughts last night," Erik sported his shark like grin.

Charles' chuckled. "I see. Well, all the painting in the halls have been in the house since I was a child. I've thought of replacing seeing how they're all a bit…"

"Horrid?"cccc

Charles barked with laughter. "Aren't they? Raven has wanted to redecorate the house for years, but I keep putting it off. I intend to do it over the summer at the end of the spring term actually. She has been planning a giant yard sale to rid the house of what she says is 'posh old fashioned junk'."

Erik chuckled as they walked down the stairs. "She'll have paint and carpet squares all over the place."

Charles groaned. "Please don't remind me. I'll need an army to control the chaos."

"I can't promise an army, but I'd be happy to help in the war effort where I can."

Charles felt his insides warm to the idea of Erik sticking around and getting closer to Raven. He tried not to be too forward with how hard he had fallen for the German man walking close to him and smiling. "Any help will be much appreciated," Charles steered them through the dining room they had skipped last night.

Erik let a slow whistle out. "This room is fit for at least a hundred guests…was it ever used for that big of a party?"

"Oh yes, mother loved to have dinner parties, and Luther loved the company of any interesting figure. Raven and I would eat in the kitchen, which we still do."

"By yourselves?" Erik had a frown in place.

"Well, no. There was Paulo the cook and Tulip who would eat with use while the servers did their jobs. They would join us when it was over. It was always better conversation than sitting in with the people mother and Luther found fun anyway."

Erik scoffed but smiled. "I can imagine."

As they got closer to the kitchen music could be heard as well as Angel and Raven singing along to older rock and roll. Charles smiled knowing Raven was trying to make up for the abrupt wake up call. Charles always cared for classical music with his favorite being piano. He learned the habit of having it on in the background from his memories of his father when he was young. Besides that Charles always preferred classic rock and soul mostly from the 50's and 60's. It had a lot to do perhaps with the music played in the kitchen by Tulip, the beautiful black middle aged woman that was always and singing while Charles and Raven did their homework. Tulip was one of Charles' favorite people growing up. She would always greet the children and ask them about school like he learned mothers usually do. She was more a mother figure to Charles than his was. She would always care for them when ill and enquire about their lives and interests. Charles learned that Tulip had a son of her own but he had passed away so on every mother's day aside from the card he gave his mother he would make a card and pick some tulips for Tulip. She would just smile sadly and hug Charles before kissing his head. Tulip died when Charles was sixteen and asked that his mother not refill her position stating they had more than enough help around the house. He didn't have the strength to tell her he couldn't handle having someone in her stead. Breaking Charles from his memories, Angel stopped singing and gasped in surprise.

"Professor Lehnsherr!"

Raven turned surprised as well. "Erik? Good morning. What…what are you doing here?"

Charles felt his face heat blanking on what to say. Luckily Erik was calm as ever. "Oh, well last night was a bit unbearable sober so unfortunately your brother and I overcompensated and we passed out here seeing as I couldn't even remember my address."

The two girls laughed as they started to loosen their tension. Raven snorted. "Well, at least you took half of my advice Charles."

"Your advice is always so extreme Raven…" Charles circled the giant island big enough for a five star restaurant and started to gather the ingredients on the counter. "And Will says he missed you, and I forgot to grab it, but he brought you something back from New York."

Raven beamed. "I bet it's awesome," She turned to Erik and tossed a blueberry in her mouth. "How was your first meat market?"

Erik coughed while Angel giggled. "Well, aside from the drama, pleasant."

"Drama…" Raven and Angel both leaned forward in their chairs at Erik with hungry eyes. Charles rolled his eyes and scoffed gaining a pirate smile from Erik. 'Tell…us…everything."

"I don't know…there were a lot of professors there and—"

Raven scoffed. "Oh please, Charles tells me everything so save me the trouble of prying it out of him."

"Everything?" Erik raised a brow.

"Eventually, yes."

Charles had his back turned from them as he turned on the stove. "You might as well tell them. They are worse than the KGB…"

Erik smiled at Charles' back and turned back to the girls and recounted the night in perfect detail gaining laughs from the girls from the fake stories they had told until the end of the party. He tried to keep some of the details of the Sebastian bit out, but once Raven heard he was there her face took on a murderous set.

"What the hell was he doing there," her voice was level but deadly.

Charles sighed and turned from his work on the stove. "I don't know Raven, I didn't ask. We only spoke for a few moments, and then he was gone."

Raven's eyes softened. "I'm sorry you had to run into him Charles," She turned to Erik and whispered. "If you ever see that man again, deck him."

"From what I learned about him, that won't be a problem. In fact, I would do worse."

Charles turned to the three with suspicion. "What was that?"

Erik turned and grabbed the coffee pot refilling his cup and smiling. "Nothing Liebling. How is the French toast coming along? It smells delicious and I can hear Angel and Raven's stomachs readying for an attack."

Charles laughed. "Just about done."

Erik turned to the girls. Raven took a drink of her coffee and Angel was just looking at him with a confused and almost amused shocked face. "Something wrong Angel?" Erik raised a brow at the girls expression as Raven turned to give her a questioning look.

Angel snapped out of it. "Oh no…just hungry." Raven elbowed her but Angel just shook her head and whispered, "Later."

The four of them ate breakfast talking and laughing about the stories from the party. Raven and Angel picked up the dishes and started to wash them while singing and doing a dance routine reminiscent of The Supremes. Erik had a small smile on his face and quickly leaned forward and pecked Charles on the lips retreating before the girls could see and gaining a surprised but pleased expression from Charles.

"What was that for?"

"Breakfast, hospitality," he leaned forward and whispered, "The best end to an evening I can ever recall."

Charles blushed and went to reply when heard a crash from the sink.

"Seriously!"

"Raven, is everything okay?" Charles furrowed his brows as Raven and Angel both whipped around trying to look innocent.

"Yes," They both replied in unison. Charles and Erik both glanced at each other before looking back at the girls.

"Okay…" Charles narrowed his eyes.

"So, me and Angel are gonna go into town for a while and uh, you know, just do girl stuff," Raven and Angel strolled passed with Raven trying to hide a smile.

Charles grew even more suspicious. "Well, have fun, and be safe."

"Of course…and you too!" Raven called as the two girls dashed out though the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

**For everyone still reading, Thank you so much. The reviews are lovely!**

Charles scoffed at his sister's mood and took a drink of his tea. When he looked back at Erik he saw a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

Erik shook his head and laughed. "Nothing, just…nothing," Erik pulled a section of the newspaper his way and began reading with a small smile while Charles grabbed another section for himself. "So, what do you have to do today," Erik inquired from behind his paper.

Charles smiled at what they must look like. "Nothing actually. It's so early in term that I really have no grading to do and hadn't planned anything really. I had thought about—" Charles was interrupted by his mobile going off in his pocket. "Sorry," Charles put down his paper and retrieved the loud device from his pocket glancing at the screen. He quickly pushed except. "Hello?"

Erik sat patiently trying not to look too interested in the phone call he was overhearing on one end.

"Oh, Will! Sorry, I didn't recognize the number, is it new," Charles sighed. "Yes, of course I'm fine thank you…I know you would have…yes, alright…No Erik insisted I got home okay and that I wouldn't end up pissed and ready to burn the house down," Charles regarded Erik. "Will wants to thank you for making sure I didn't do something stupid in a fit of rage," Charles shook his head and coughed nervously. "Yes, he's sitting next to me…well he wanted a tour of the house and it was quite late so he slept here…oh shut it…," Charles burst into laughter. "Oh yes, that certainly makes me feel better. I wonder if Emma is already planning the wedding…thank mate, I'll talk to you later…yeah bye." Charles shook his head with a laugh and put his phone down. "Sorry bout that. Will was worried. Apparently Shaw was damn good at staying out of his line of sight and he was unaware of his attendance until Moira and Logan told him."

Erik nodded. "It's quite alright. That was good of him to call and make sure you didn't burn down the house," Erik had a small playful smile. "What did he tell you that made you feel better?"

Charles' eyes widened and he smiled. "Oh! Apparently Cousin Tim was quite taken with Jean. So much so that he managed to get her contact information through Emma and is planning on courting her. He asked Will what he should do first that's not 'boring like flowers' and Will convinced him to hire a quartet to come sing for her at her classroom..."

Erik had a blinding smile. "Will is a good man. We HAVE to be there when that happens."

Charles continued to laugh picturing Jean's face. "He said he would find out what time it would be happening."

Erik laughed. "Brilliant," Erik stood up. "So, I need to eventually go back to my place to change into pants that aren't last nights, and definitely shower…did you want to come with since you don't have any plans? We could catch a film or something. I didn't have any plans today either."

Charles beamed. "That sounds lovely…do you mind if I have a quick shower before we head to your place?"

Erik smiled and sat back down. "Not at all. I'll finish up with the paper while you do your thing," as Charles got up Erik wrapped his arm around Charles' neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. Charles ended up straddling Erik's lap while the kiss continued. Reluctantly, Charles pulled away and stood up shaking his head.

"If that got any farther, we wouldn't be leaving the house."

"Shame…" Erik picked up the paper with the most casual air and easiest smile making Charles scoff before jogging out of the room and up the stairs.

After about twenty minutes of Charles actively thinking of anything he could besides Erik to try and calm himself he was back downstairs where Erik was waiting texting on his phone. Erik looked up at the sound and put his jacket on before Joining Charles in the foyer.

"Even with your suit a day old and wrinkled, you look exquisite…or was it illegal?"

Erik chuckled as they walked down the front steps over to the side garage. "Well, I was actually trying to look a bit on the forbidden side, but it was definitely not for Jean…Wow."

Charles looked to Erik and followed his line of sight to the cars he was looking at. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that among some of the collectable things in the house, cars are one of them," Charles chuckled at Erik looking at him with his 'seriously Charles' look. Charles unlocked the door to the BMW Z4 and Erik sat in the passenger side shaking his head. "What?"

Erik laughed. "Should I really be surprised?"

Charles laughed as they drove out. The car ride was only about ten minutes away and they discovered Erik only live two buildings down from Moira.

"Don't tell her or she will never leave you alone. You will be forced into her shopping trips, and chick flick nights."

Erik cringed a bit but laughed as they made their way on to the elevator. "I'll remember that…you know I was going to ask last night, but why doesn't she just ask Logan out?"

Charles sighed. "Well, Logan is one of her best friends and she doesn't want to ruin it if he doesn't feel the same way. Some of us aren't brave enough to just take the leap, but I keep trying to tell her he wouldn't reject her."

Erik made a small humming noise as the elevator let them out at the fourth floor and Erik led them to apartment 12D. He opened it and gestured for Charles to go in with a small smile. Charles looked around at the place to see it was much like Erik's office. It was precise and angular, with metallic accented furniture and almost Spartan. It also looked like it was not lived in very much which could explained by Erik just moving in before this term. "I'll just take a quick shower and change and then we can go. Make yourself at home and I'll give you the tour if you'd like, after I'm out. It won't be as long as your tour though," Erik chuckled and went into the bathroom. Charles looked along the shelves at the books it held cataloging all the things Erik liked to read and filing away what he found for later. Erik did own a lot of history and biographies, but he also had old novels as well. He then turned to photos on the shelves. One was of what Charles guessed was Erik and his mother. She had his eyes and bones structure. She looked so happy in the photo with Erik who was also smiling in such a contented way. The next was a picture of Erik, his mother, what Charles guessed was Erik's father, and another boy around the same age as Erik. Erik could not have been an older than 17 or 18. He could see them smiling, but there was clear tension in the photo. Charles was curious, but didn't want to pry. Charles picked up a book on the shelf on the history of flagships and had been thumbing through it when Erik made him jump.

"Did I scare you _Liebling?_"

Charles took a few breaths and placed the book back in its place. "Of course not," Charles scoffed.

"Of course not," Erik laughed and gestured towards the kitchen. "Shall we?" Charles followed trying not to get distracted by the sight of Erik clearly still wet from the shower.

The tour was tremendously shorter than the last. The kitchen was clean and sized generously for a flat this size. It was uniform like the rest of the place. Charles had already inspected the living room. Erik's spare room was his office, which was very well organized. Charles scoffed. "Can you do this to mine? I don't remember what color the carpet is in there." The bathroom was still steamy from Erik's shower, which Charles actively avoided thinking about and the last room was the bedroom. Charles admired the simplicity of it. The bed, dressers, and night table all looked to be from a set and all the lines were so sleek and orderly. It was all in black and metallic shades. Charles was not surprised until he turned to the wall facing the bed and stood with wide eyes. There was a painting. It was vibrant with color and sweeping lines with not one being straight. It was abstract for sure, and Charles could almost make out a face, but not really.

"Do you like the painting?"

Charles turned to Erik almost startled. "Yes, it's beautiful…even if I can't tell what it is exactly. I can almost see a face, but I don't know."

"It reminds me of you, you know."

"Me," Charles knitted his brows.

Erik just looked at the painting with a softened expression. "Yeah," Erik looked to Charles and smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Four hours later Charles and Erik were back at Erik's sitting on the floor of the living room eating Thai take out and talking about their worst student excuses. Charles will admit to no one, but he was avoiding leaving Erik's company.

"How bout, I can't take the test because I've become highly allergic to number two pencils due to my repeated exposure"

Erik scoffed. "What a load of crap…I once had a student try to bribe me in comic books."

"Sausage."

"Pardon," Erik chuckled and looked at Charles with a raised brow.

Charles laughed. "Some bloke in my class offered as much sausage as I wanted. The weird thing was how confused he was when I told him I preferred bacon and told him to have a seat and good luck."

Erik burst into laughter and was almost crying while Charles tried to understand why it was THAT funny. "Really Erik, it's odd yes, but—"

Erik tried to catch his breath. "Oh Charles, oh naïve little welpen…"

"What," Charles tried not to pout.

"How did he offer you the sausage?"

Charles sighed and shook his head. "As I recall he said, 'Professor I'd be willing to give you as much of my sausage as you'd like, however you want it if— Oh Dear lord!" Erik burst into laughter again and Charles soon joined him. "I was so wrapped up in the exam I had no idea that's what he meant," Charles was now trying to catch his breath. "He should be ashamed for throwing himself at a Professor for a grade…"

Erik sighed happily sitting back against the couch. "Every professor gets propositioned once or twice."

"Who propositioned you," Charles snapped his head to look at Erik with narrowed eyes.

Erik's eyes widened. "Jealous Professor?"

Charles looked towards the ceiling avoiding Erik's eyes. "No, of course not."

Erik Pulled Charles closer to him and brought his lips to Charles' ear. "You don't have to be. I only see you," Erik turned Charles face and captured Charles' mouth for a deep kiss. Charles moaned into Erik's mouth at the sensation. "Would you like to stay here tonight," Erik smoothed the hair that fell into Charles' face. "I would love to sleep next to you."

Charles sighed and brought his hands to Erik's face to trace the contours. "I'd like that," as if on cue Charles couldn't stop the yawn that escaped him.

Erik chuckled and pulled Charles up with him from the couch. "Good, I'm exhausted. It seems yesterday is finally catching up." Erik pulled them into the bedroom and they dressed down. Charles turned to Erik's soft laugh and just raised a brow. "I never dreamed I would see you in my room standing in only your boxers, which you look delicious in by the way, folding your clothes preparing to fall asleep snuggling next to me."

Charles pulled Erik into him wrapping his arms around his waist. "Well, it's a good thing this isn't a dream," Charles kissed Erik before backing away a pulling at the covers. Erik joined him moments later where he pulled Charles to him like they had slept the night before. The two tangled their legs together as if the whole thing was routine. "Oh, I need to text Raven," Charles rolled over and grabbed his phone.

_C-Won't be home tonight. See you in the morning. Good night love you._

_R-Oh really…I want details tomorrow!_

_C-Incorrigible. You assume the worst._

_R-No, I'm just good at figuring things out and so is Angel_

_C-What does that mean?_

_R-Good night Charles! Love you! ;-)_

Charles rolled back over into his previous position. "Must women be so cryptic?"

Erik chuckled and ran his hand through Charles' hair. "Never met one that wasn't."


	14. Chapter 14

Charles woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. He groaned when the sun shined in through the open curtain and into his eyes while he stretched and moaned into the pillow he clutched that smelled like Erik. Charles smiled and opened his eyes again towards the bedroom doorway and the smell. He tried to remember the last time he had slept so well knowing he probably hadn't. His eyes drifted to the painting on the wall; the painting that was so out of place in the apartment and yet made perfect sense for no reason at all. Charles lay there for a few more minutes before extracting himself from the warm bed and grabbing the dressing gown he found on the chair across the room. Charles walked as quietly as he could into the kitchen and sat down so Erik wouldn't hear him. Erik was working on the stove with his back to Charles wearing only a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms much to Charles pleasure. Erik cut up some vegetables by the stove and continued on completely unaware he was being watched until Charles could no long take it and cleared his throat. Erik froze for a second before turning around and let a lazy smile cross his face.

"Sorry to disturb your work…it smells absolutely delicious whatever it is." Erik walked around the small counter leaned down and kissed Charles soundly before going back to the stove. Charles just stared a bit wide eyed.

"You didn't disturb anything. You may have distracted me due to the fact you're wearing my robe and you look cute in the morning, all disheveled and half awake, but not disturbing. I hope you like omelets and I believe you mentioned liking bacon…"

Charles chuckled past the blush that was most definitely on his cheeks. "I do like bacon and omelets, but you didn't have to make breakfast, really."

Erik scoffed. "You can't just have tea, and I like to cook actually."

"Really?"

"Is that too surprising," Erik turned around with two plates and set one in front of Charles.

"I wouldn't say that, no, just interesting," Charles smiled at Erik and then stared at the breakfast in front of him. It looked fantastic. The omelet had fresh vegetables and cheese and Charles wasn't sure he even wanted to cut into it and ruin it. He looked up to see Erik looking at him with an expectant look. "Sorry," Charles shook his head. "I don't want to ruin it…it looks like an omelet from a cooking program."

Erik chuckled. "I can assure you it's not," Erik cut a piece off of his plate and held his fork out to Charles. Charles leaned forward and as slowly and showy as he could, took the bite into his mouth noticing Erik's pupils go a bit dark. "Well, how is it,' Erik's voice came out a bit husky.

Charles' eyes were wide and he smiled. "Amazing…truly," Charles started to eat his omelet like a starved man gaining a laugh from Erik. "Seriously, Erik. You've made a mistake cooking for me because now, I'll know what I'm missing."

Erik continued to eat but looked up. "You don't have to miss it. I'm sure I can manage to find my way around that restaurant you call a home kitchen."

Charles scoffed. "It is a bit ridiculous, yes." After they had finished their breakfast and Charles had washed the dishes after not taking no for an answer they both made their way back into the bedroom where Erik pulled Charles down on to the bed. Charles laughed and playfully struggled to free himself of Erik's hold when Erik rolled them over so he was pinning Charles underneath him.

"Where do you think you're going welpen?"

"Welpen," Charles pushed his head up and kissed Erik quickly nipping his lower lip as he let his head fall back down. "Now, what does that mean?"

Erik smirked. "Puppy."

Charles scoffed. "I am not a puppy."

Erik laughed and licked along Charles' lip. "All my evidence suggests otherwise."

Charles pushed Erik and rolled them over to where he was straddling the smirking man. "We'll have to change that." Charles leaned down and devoured Erik's mouth making Erik instinctively reach up with his hands to take Charles' face in them. Charles slid himself down Erik's body to articulate just how he was feeling at the moment and the moan he received in return from the man under him was enough to make Charles really hard. Charles pulled Erik's hands from his face and placed them above his head while starting to kiss down Erik's sculpted chest. "Keep your hands there. You don't get to touch until I say so." Charles cut off Erik before he could reply by taking the man's right nipple in his mouth and biting down just hard enough for Erik's breathing to go a bit ragged. Charles worked his way down pulling Erik's pants as he went throwing them somewhere behind him on the floor. He leaned back down and rubbed up Erik's thighs and legs kissing along both sides gaining groans from near the head board. Charles chuckled. "What's wrong darling," Charles pulled Erik's tented boxers away slowly. He couldn't help but admire what a nice cock the man had. He wanted nothing more than to swallow him then and there but Charles had a point to make so he continued to tease the shaking man under him.

Erik huffed. "You're being a fucking tease, and a demanding one at that," Erik reached out with his hand only to have Charles slap it away and point towards the top of the bed. Erik groaned and put his hand back with the other.

Charles took another five minutes before he was far too aroused by the noises Erik was trying to contain. He crawled back up towards Erik's face and smiled at the way Erik's eyes were sealed shut, his fists were clenched and his breathing was uneven. Charles leaned down and kissed Erik softly at the same time he finally wrapped his hand around Erik's shaft. Erik gasped and snapped his eyes open. Charles went back down Erik's chest and finally wrapped his lips around cock. Erik let a shaky breath out and Charles could tell how hard it was for Erik to keep his hands still. Just in the short time Charles had known him he knew Erik liked to have control so for Erik to let Charles have it made Charles fall for him that much harder. Charles bobbed his head up and down slowly tasting every inch he could manage until Erik started to shake underneath him even more.

"Charles…"

Charles pulled away from Erik's cock with a loud pop and smiled down at the nearly ruined man looking at him, "Yes…"

"You are going to kill me," Erik heaved.

"Don't die yet. You're not allowed to," Charles pulled Erik's leg up around his waist rubbing his boxer clad erection across Erik and pushing his tongue past Erik's lips. Erik moaned into the kiss tasting himself on Charles tongue and raised his hips to rut against Charles making him groan into Erik's mouth and pull back. "Eager, are we?"

Erik growled.

Charles brought his fingers to Erik's mouth and breathed into his ear. "Suck them _Erik._" Charles closed his eyes at the sensation of Erik swallowing his fingers using his tongue to molest the digits. Charles breathed heavily into Erik's ear before gaining composer enough to pull back taking his finger with him. He went back in with his mouth to silence Erik as he pushed a single finger passed Erik's entrance. Erik's breath came a bit faster while Charles used his other hand to hold Erik's hands still above his head. Charles pulled back while adding another finger making Erik grunt and clench his eyes shut. "Open your eyes _Erik._" Charles continued to work Erik open scissoring his fingers while Erik kept his eyes glued shut trying to calm his breathing. Charles changed the angle of his fingers and pushed in hard until he hit the bundle of nerves in Erik that make the man moan loud enough to wake the dead. Charles' heart pounded. "Open your eyes Erik," Charles growled. "I want to see your eyes when I fuck you." Erik snapped his eyes open and panted. Charles saw pure lust in his dark eyes and knew it was definitely time to stop with the fore play. "Where is the lube," Charles nipped at Erik's lips.

Erik pushed himself down to meet Charles' fingers making Charles shiver. "Top drawer…to the right." Charles removed his hands from Erik's arms and reached for the drawer just barely able to grab the bottle. He then pulled his other hand away from Erik making the man let out a shaky breath and mutter something low in German. Charles smirked while pulling his boxers off. Erik just looked over Charles with dark eyes like a piece of meat making Charles swallow hard. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and coated his cock that was throbbing and waiting for release. Charles leaned over Erik kissing him once more and lifting both his legs to rest on the small of his back. Erik brought his hands up only to put them back at the look Charles shot him. "Charles Liebling, you're cruel."

Charles smirked before pushing into Erik slowly. "Someone told me to be a little tougher," Charles swallowed, trying to keep his composer. He seated himself completely in Erik before breathing again.

"Remind me to thank them later," Erik rotated his hips making them both moan. Charles put a hand on Erik's hip and began thrust slowly but deep into Erik. Erik moved his arms to his side and grabbed the sheets in his fists trying to control his urge to grab Charles or himself. Charles kept his eyes locked with Erik's while he continued his torturous pace. Charles savored the look of Erik so pent up and wanton. It was truly beautiful and it made Charles that much more aroused to know that he was making Erik this way. The feel of Erik around him was unlike anything he could describe. Charles began to go faster but not much also pushing harder making Erik squirm. "Charles, please?"

"Please what Erik," Charles drawled.

Erik panted and muttered. "_Sie bose erstaunliche_…let me touch you."

Charles leaned down to claim Erik's mouth while thrusting hard into him making Erik grunt. "You've been a good boy; you can move your hands now."

Erik grabbed Charles face and pulled their mouths back together and began to meet Charles' thrusts. Charles broke the kiss needing to breath but didn't lift his head very far. He left their foreheads together while they shared the air listening to Erik mutter dirty and desperate things in English and German. He had no idea what he was saying in German but it was still beautiful. Erik wrapped one hand around the back of Charles' neck while scraping his nails down his back with the other. Charles started to thrust wildly into Erik hitting his prostate thoroughly with each thrust.

"_Fick me Liebling, ich bin so nah_…Charles, I…" Erik growled and then all at once Charles felt him tense and release across his stomach and clench around Charles' cock. Charles thrust two more times before it was too much and he exploded. Erik rocked his hips while Charles rode out the rest of his orgasm gasping. Charles finally came down from his high enough to lean down when Erik cupped his face between his hands and kiss him. He lay there on Erik's chest while the kiss continued at first needy and then into a more soothing loving kiss. Charles slowly pulled out of Erik gaining another uneven breath from him and finally rolled off Erik and propped his head up with his hand looking at a deeply breathing Erik. Erik turned his head from the ceiling towards Charles and gave him shark like but contented smile. "Well, that…was something."

Charles fell back on the pillow looking towards the ceiling. "Something huh?"

Erik rolled over and propped his head on his hand and looked down at Charles. "You know, I don't really bottom at all really, but you are definitely my exception." Erik moved Charles' chin to face him and kissed his lips slowly.

Charles smiled. "I told you I'm not always a push over."

Erik scoffed. "Point proven," Erik ran a hand down Charles jaw. "I will admit it's extraordinarily hot when you're stern."

Charles chuckled. "Well I'll admit that you speaking German is too much for me and I nearly came before we really got going. You can't do that to me…"

Erik leaned down and whispered into Charles' ear. "_Tun sie mogen es nicht sie?_..."

"Erik!" Charles pushed Erik away chuckling.

Erik laughed and pulled Charles up out of the bed. "A shower would be wise I think," Erik pulled Charles towards the bathroom and Charles couldn't help the smile on his face at the way Erik walked just the littlest bit tenderly. "I know that you will eventually have to go home but at least let me wash away that hard labor."

Charles laughed as he jumped into the already hot water with Erik. "It was quite a bit of labor, but you're definitely worth it," Charles took the bar of soap from Erik's hands and began to wash Erik's chest and shoulders while Erik ran his hands down Charles back. Erik took the soap back and Charles just raised a brow.

"Let me," Erik washed every inch of Charles' skin as promised only letting Charles wash his own hair.

"Raven is going to grill me when I arrive home, wanting to know what trouble you and I got up to. She will probably think you took me out and got me pissed drunk and that we ended up in some orgy in a dingy club," Charles shook his head as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Erik stared incredulously. "You can't be serious?"

Charles sat down on the bed, unaware of look he was receiving, to tie his shoes. "She watches far too much television and she already has too much of an imagination," Charles finally looked up to see Erik standing rooted in his spot with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just trying to get over the thought of you in an orgy without me killing the other people trying to touch you is all, I'm fine," Erik shook his head and pulled a shirt on.

Charles let out a bark of laughter. "You really are the jealous type."

"I've always had a problem with sharing what's mine," Erik leaned down and kissed Charles and whispered. "And you're mine now Xavier, got it?"

Charles blushed and whispered back. "Got it."

Erik smiled and pulled back. "Good." Charles and Erik made their way down to the car as slow as possible. Charles needed to get back since he promised to take Raven to look at paint samples for the dreaded redecorating for the summer. Erik laughed at the groans and pushed Charles reluctantly into his car before leaning down and kissing him. "Text me later while your lovely sister is trying to kill you with paint cards."

"This is no laughing matter…," Charles pouted. "And I will no doubt abuse the texting feature of my phone."

Erik chuckled and shut the car door. "Have fun."


	15. Chapter 15

Charles made it in the door for about two minutes before Raven and Angel turned him right back around towards the car.

"Let's go Charles! The day is wasting away!"

"You know I could have really gone for a nice cup of tea before being tortured with carpet and paint," Charles sighed as he opened the car door for both the girls. He climbed back into the driver's seat and they were off. Charles smiled at the things Raven and Angel talked about for most of the ride while replaying his morning through his head.

"Charles what do you think?" Raven had turned from Angel.

"Think about what, I'm sorry?"

"Do you prefer the nice guy lover, or the possessive lover?"

Charles coughed in embarrassment. "Raven please! You have company for heaven's sake and—"

Angel smirked and Raven chuckled. "Oh give it a rest Charles, Angel knows you bat for both sides but mostly the one so don't be such a prude."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell a soul. You're too nice of a guy to slander."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Why that makes me feel better."

Raven raised her brows at Charles. "Well?"

Charles really didn't want to answer the question honestly because his answer would have been, 'I like Erik's possessive streak' and he didn't want to ruin Angel's opinion of her teacher. He sighed. "Honestly, I would say that I'm too nice to have a really nice boyfriend. I need someone to balance me out. I will leave it at that," Charles looked pointedly at Raven before turning back to the road. He missed the look the girls shared.

Two hours later Charles was standing in yet another carpeting supplier's shop behind Raven and Angel who were both grilling the salesman on 'softness' and 'texture'. He smiled fondly at the girls and looked along the stacks for something to put in the library and his bedroom before he felt a buzz from his pocket.

_E-Still alive?_

Charles smiled down at the screen.

_C-Barely yes. I'm in the third carpeting establishment and I fear there to be more_

_E-Poor Welpen_

_C-NOT A PUPPY_

_E-Sorry won't happen again_

_C-Liar_

_E-Perhaps_

_C-Good news is I found the carpet for the library but not for the bedroom. I might need help with that. Too indecisive._

_E-I'd happily help pick something since I'm going to be in that room as much as possible_

_C-I like the idea of that_

_E-Which one_

_C-The idea of waking up with you more _

_E-Keep thinking of that to get through the shopping trip_

"Charles…Charles!"

Charles snapped his head back up to see Raven and Angel looking at him impatiently. "Sorry, are you ready?"

"For like five minutes yeah…who are you texting?" Raven smiled.

"Oh just Moira, and Erik. Shall we?" he wasn't sure why he lied, well half lied.

Raven and Angel smiled to each other and left the shop with Charles trailing behind them. They spent time in three more stores before finally heading home and ordering pizza. Charles finished the last of his notes for his lecture for the next day after dinner and flopped down on the couch while Raven said goodbye to Angel.

"Bye, professor!"

Charles sat up and turned to the door with a smile. "Goodbye Angel and you can call me Charles outside of school you know, you basically live here."

Angel smiled. "Well, goodbye Charles. Have a goodnight you two. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Charles leaned back against the couch again and closed his eyes for a few minutes before Raven walked in to the room and plopped down next to him making him smile because he knew she was staring at him. He opened his eyes and turned his head without lifting it.

"Well, are you going to share with me what you ended up doing yesterday…or am I going to have to let 'my imagination run wild' as you put it?"

Charles chuckled. "Nothing too exciting happened. Erik and I went to a movie, ate some take out and we were both so tired I just crashed at his place."

Raven raised one brow and crossed her arms over chest. "Right…"

"It's the truth. Hook me to a lie detector."

Raven smirked. "Well if I did that, then I'd make sure to also inquire about what you two got up to here the night before in your bedroom you so adamantly didn't want me to walk into yesterday morning."

Charles blushed. "Raven, I didn't think you seeing another professor in his state was a good idea is all."

"What state? Contentedly shagged?"

"Raven!"

"Charles! I'm not stupid and Angel knows some German, remember?" Raven stared at Charles.

Charles furrowed his brows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Raven scoffed. "You guys probably didn't even think twice when he called you 'Liebling' but Angel told me what that meant. Why was he calling you darling?

Charles opened his mouth a few times before being able to speak. "He did call me that didn't he…at breakfast," he turned to Raven who looked at him expectantly. "What do you want me to say Raven?"

Raven's eyes softened and she sighed. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Charles sighed and shook his head. "I can't remember ever falling for someone so hard…it scares me a little honestly."

"Oh Charles why?"

Charles chuckled. "The last time I was close to falling this fast was Sebastian and look how well that worked out, and you've noticed how gorgeous Erik is, and how charming he is. He could have anyone and for some reason he is with me, and I don't want to think about when he realizes I'm just a novelty and he cuts himself out of my life."

Raven put her hands on either side of Charles' face forcing him to look in her eyes. "Charles Francis Xavier, you are not a novelty. You are the real deal," she sighed. "And I guess you have to be on the outside to see, but he obviously knows you're not a novelty. The way he looks at you is like you're his gravity center or something and he's trying to get to know me and even Angel. He knows how close we are and wants me to like him and that's more than Sebastian ever did," Raven narrowed her eyes. "So, stop freaking out because Erik is not Sebastian, he isn't trying to hurt you, and you deserve to be happy…and he's gorgeous like you said so spill the details! How's his body? Is he a Greek god like we thought?"

Charles laughed and grabbed Raven into a tight hug before whispering in her ear. "You know, you are amazing…I love you."

"I love you too," Raven kissed Charles' check and then pushed his back towards the other end of the couch. "Now, spill."

Charles finally told Raven about the party and how the entire time Erik was close to him he had to control himself. He told her about the tour and fact that he opened up to Erik so easily not understanding why. He told her they ended up shagging but refused to go into details other than the fact that yes, Erik's body was just as fabulous as they suspected if not better and that he was great in bed. He then told her about their day yesterday and making it clear that it was in fact true that the two of them went to a film, ate take out, and fell asleep.

Raven scoffed. "Never mind the fact that you neglected to mention you two fell asleep together, in his bed, wrapped up in each other's arms…"

"Minor detail really…"

Charles told her about how Erik's apartment was so uniform from the colors to the lines and furniture except for the painting. He tried to explain the painting but he knew she'd have to see it for herself.

"It reminds him of you?"

"That's what he said, yes."

"Hmm…"

"Right."

Charles told her about Erik's fabulous cooking and that Erik said he would try to find his way around the kitchen here so he can cook for them.

"You see!"

"See what?" Charles chuckled at Raven's small jump and outburst.

"That right there! He wants to cook for us in the manor! I bet I could get him to help redecorate," Raven took on a conspiratorial look.

"Leave the poor man alone! I'm trying not to scare him off."

"Oh please! The German Shark won't be scared off by a little redecorating."

"The German Shark?"

"Oh, that's what his students call him. He's got that shark smile he gives after being evil to the students and Gill swears he's like a predator in the halls. He's dangerous looking but also beautiful, so The German Shark," Raven jumped off the couch and walked out calling behind her. "Hot chocolate!"

"Yes, please." Charles sat there with a small smile on his face thinking about Erik's nickname. It certainly suited him. Charles and Raven settled on the couch while watching some horror film Raven had recorded. Charles shook his head at the terrible acting until his phone buzzed.

_M-Charles! Why on earth didn't you call me all weekend?_

_C-Sorry M I got caught up in things_

_M-I talked to Will. He said you were fine but wanted to make sure_

_C-I'm fine. Really_

_M-What did you get caught up in?_

_C-Raven has decided to start finding carpet and paints for the house. I was a hostage_

_M-For two days?_

_C-what did you do this weekend? _

_M-Nothing much, worried about you_

_C-Oh stop it. Did you see Logan at all after the party?_

_M-I saw him Saturday. Went to get lunch and a walk_

_C-That's it?_

_M-What were you expecting? Him to propose?_

_C-Moira, just tell him, or kiss him. Do something!_

_M-Easy for you to say. Wonder how Erik's weekend was…_

_C-I'm just trying to help!_

_M-I know. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night_

_C-good night_

Charles sighed. Maybe if he told Moira about Erik and himself she would finally take the leap with Logan.

"What's wrong? You hate the movie that much?"

"No," Charles shook his head. "The acting is appalling, but that wasn't it. Moira refuses to do something about Logan."

'You know, I think it's about time you talked to Wolverine and get him to man up. Get Erik to help."

Charles thought for a few minutes. "You're right. He's just as bloody ridiculous as she is,' Charles got up. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late," Charles leaned down and kissed Raven's forehead. "Good night, love you."

"Love you too, good night."

Charles made his way to his bedroom and tossed all his clothes into the hamper before collapsing on his unmade bed. He was in too much of a hurry the day before worry about it. He put his head down on his pillow just as his phone rang.

"Hello," Charles was half muffled with his face on the pillow.

"I didn't wake you did I? I tried to call before you went to sleep," Erik sounded a bit guilty but a smile could also be heard in his voice.

"No, I just fell on to the bed actually," Charles pulled his head up.

"Well, then I don't feel too bad."

"Did you feel bad before?"

"Not really."

Charles chuckled. "Are you going to sleep soon?"

Erik sighed. "Yes. I just finished grading my pop quizzes and I'm changing now."

"Sleep well love, I fear the bed won't be as comfortable without you here in it with me…"

Erik chuckled. "I was thinking the same. Good night Charles, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Charles smiled down at his phone before putting it on the night stand. He turned off the light and fell asleep with his face in the pillow that still smelled like Erik.


	16. Chapter 16

Charles woke up to his alarm and nearly chucked it at the wall. He rolled from the bed and threw himself into the shower, and he spent a little extra time picking his clothes wanting to see if Erik would notice. He ended up in a new pair of black slakes that hugged him tightly paired with a midnight blue button up and finely tailored black jacket. He left the top two buttons of his button up undone. He then threw his hands through his hair in a hopeless attempt to get it to just stay. He put on his normal Italian leather shoes in black and waltzed into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea and some toast. Raven bounded in ten minutes later while Charles read the paper.

"Morning! You look nice…did you leave the top two buttons undone on purpose?"

Charles looked over his paper with a raised brow.

"You did! You harlot," Raven smiled and bit into a piece of toast.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Incorrigible."

They made it to the school with only two inapropriate comments by Raven where Angel stood waiting near Charles' parking spot.

"Morning Raven, Professor," Angel smiled.

"Good morning Angel," Charles returned while wrestling to get his bag untangled from the back of the seat. The two girls started talking and walked off towards the building. Charles was cursing under his breath when Wolverine cleared his throat behind him making him jump.

Logan chuckled. "Need some help?"

Charles sighed. "Please…"

Logan managed to untangle the strap from the sliding mechanism and handed it to Charles. "Great start to the morning."

Charles chuckled and shut the door. "Let's hope it gets better."

"I have no doubt it will," Erik slid up beside Charles and smiled.

"Erik! How are you so sneaky," Charles shook his head with flushed cheeks and Wolverine laughed. "You really are The German Shark…"

Logan barked with laughter. "So you heard about that too?"

Erik turned to the two men with raised brows. "The German Shark?"

Charles blushed a bit. "That's what the students call you, well…and the office staff. They say you're a predator who's dangerous but at the same time…beautiful…like a shark."

Erik scoffed but smiled. "I guess I could be called worse."

"I would know," Logan added.

Charles suddenly remembered Raven's suggestion about talking to Logan, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. "How was your weekend Logan?"

"Alright, yours?"

"Fantastic, actually," Charles made a point not to look at Erik. "What did you end up doing?"

"Uh, well after the party I dropped Moira off and passed out like ten minutes after I made it home. Saturday I went and had lunch with Moira and then went for a walk. Sunday, I did absolutely nothing…"

"How was the walk with Moira?"

Logan raised a brow. "Uh, nice. The park wasn't very crowded."

Charles sighed quietly trying not to let his frustration show, but apparently Erik was fed up as well. "So, when are you going to do us all a favor and ask her out," Erik casually said while he held the building door open for Charles. Logan froze in the hall in front of them before turning around and looking between the two of them. Charles wanted to kiss Erik so much in that moment but resisted.

"You're kidding right?"

Charles shook his head. "No."

"Am I that obvious? I thought I was pretty good…"

Erik scoffed. "Not that good, but she's worse."

"She's worse? She has a thing for my neighbor."

Charles laughed incredulously before he started to walk down the hall with Logan and Erik following. "She was only asking to make you jealous and she thought you had a thing for Michele so she was trying to act unaffected which was comical when she nearly chocked Michele with her god awful necklace at the party."

Logan huffed and scowled. "That woman! I don't even…I…can't be—"

"Just…do something about it," Erik patted Logan's shoulder before he and Charles rounded the corner towards their offices. Once they got to their doors Charles unlocked his and was pushed inside by Erik. Charles dropped his bag and keys while Erik pushed the jacket he wore off. Erik wrapped a hand behind Charles' neck and brought their mouths together for a deep kiss. Charles moaned into Erik's mouth and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck. Erik kissed down his jaw and sucked along his neck where the buttons of his shirt were open soft enough not to leave a mark while his hands found Charles' ass and then brought his lips to Charles' ear. "Liebling, you look absolutely delicious. I had to stop myself from staring at your ass the entire walk here and try not to drool on your neck," Erik ran a hand across Charles' neck and collar under the top of his shirt making Charles shiver. "You did this on purpose…"

Charles smirked and gently pushed Erik back leaving space between them. "I don't know what you're talking about," Charles pushed himself up on his toes to give Erik a quick kiss before grabbing his bag and circled his desk.

Erik sighed. "You are cruel…I was completely wrong about you."

Charles chuckled and smiled. "I'm devious...I'd understand if you pulled out now and saved yourself."

Erik strode across the room and around the desk pulling Charles into him while sitting on the desk looking seriously at him. "I don't need to save myself, you already did that for me," Erik kissed Charles slow and deep before pulling back and smiling. "I have to go; I'll see you at lunch yeah?"

Charles smiled and spoke a bit breathlessly. "Yeah."

Erik kissed Charles once more before finally going to own office leaving Charles at his desk a bit bewildered. How did he save Erik? He did nothing. He wanted to know more about Erik. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know about his family, his school life, his friends, and his…ex's. He wanted to know everything.

Charles went through his first classes with ease with only a few groans from the students about the paper due at the end of the term. Charles always assigned it early in the term so that students had time to really think about their topic and seek help and extra research. He knew a majority of the students would procrastinate until the week the paper was due anyway, but one could always hope.

Charles made his way down the hall towards the faculty lounge looking over the email he received about this year's science fair with a request for him to be a judge again. Most students participated for the extra credit, but it always surprised and amused Charles how creative some of the students could be. He was still reading when an arm linked with his making him look up confused.

"Jean! How are you?"

Jean smiled. "Well thank you, and you?"

Charles smiled sheepishly. "I'm good, uh, what can I help you with?"

Jean chuckled. "Oh Charles don't be dense. You know what I want and you're going to help me get it."

Charles clenched his jaw. "Oh really, enlighten me." It came out a bit harsher than he thought he could be which seemed to surprise Jean just as much if not more.

She stopped them and turned to Charles. "I don't know what lies you told Erik to make him avoid my advances, but it's not nice. It's very unlike you."

Charles scoffed becoming angrier by the second. "Unlike me," Charles kept his voice low but his tone deadly. "You and I have been working together for a few years now, and how many interactions have we had? A hand full? You know nothing about what is 'unlike me' and as for Erik…I didn't have to say anything to him because you did quite enough for yourself. Perhaps you should try and pay attention to the people around more than how it will affect you, hmm?" Charles straightened and cleared the glare from his face. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have lunch, I seem to be hungrier when my mood has been soured," Charles nodded, and turned to walk off into the lounge but called over his shoulder. "Have a lovely day Jean!" Charles walked into the lounge grabbing a juice and salad with a smile on his face and sat himself down with Moira.

"Hey Charles, I'm glad you're here. I was starting to think you guys found another place to eat and were trying to vote me off the island," Moira took a bite of her pasta.

Charles smiled. "No, we haven't found a suitable replacement to fill your spot yet. How's the pasta?"

Moira shrugged. "Too much sauce, and the noodles are a little over cooked, but not as bad as you'd suspect from a cafeteria…so do you have any idea where the other two are?"

"Erik will be here in a minute. He had a phone call to make and as for Logan, I have no—"

Logan plopped down in the chair next to Charles. The chair he had hoped Erik would be sitting. Still avoiding Moira then… "Ugh, I just got cornered by Connors and I may have just agreed to be a shaparone for something in my hurry to get away," he sighed before looking up to Moira and Charles. "Sorry I'm late, where's The Shark?"

Moira snorted. "Erik's making a phone call and will be here in a few minutes. Do you know what you volunteered for?"

Wolverine took a bite of his sandwich and furrowed his brows in deep thought. "Some sort of…literature thing. I honestly was not paying attention past his ramblings about bee keeping. I don't know how he got from the bees to the literature," He shook his head and shrugged.

Charles chuckled. "I believe my friend you just volunteered to help with the literature festival. Pray they don't dress you as a knight of the round table or as a Shakepearian character and make you do an act."

Moira smiled. "That would be a sight."

Wolverine glared. "I will not be doing anything like that…damn it."

"It won't be that bad. I'll be there," Moira gave a smypithetic smile.

"If you say so…" Wolverine grumbled.

Charles chuckled at his lowered head. "I think I might go this year."

"Go where," Erik pulled the empty seat out and sat while looking at Charles with a smile.

Charles felt his heart pound. He never failed to be affected just by Erik's presence. He tried not to look as affected as he felt, and smiled back casually. "The literature fair here on campus."

Moira beamed. "It's great! We have small plays and readings for kids of all ages and we teach people about the authors and the background of the stories like historical facts and relivance and whatnot. You should come."

Erik nodded and smiled and turned to look across the table at Charles. "Well, how could I pass on a day with you and all that history?"

Charles felt his cheeks heat but laughed softly to cover. "Yes, you would love the history."

Wolverine pointed at Moira with his fork. "If I'm going to help I'm helping you, and I am not dressing as a character…got it woman?"

Moira rolled her eyes but smiled. "Whatever."

Erik raised his brows with a smirk. "Oh so you got him to help?"

"No, this is the first time all day I've seen him. Must be avoiding me," she sent a playful glare at Logan. "Connors corned him and confused him into volunteering," she smirked and looked back to her lunch.

Erik rolled his eyes and looked Wolverine. Wolverine mouthed 'I'm working on it'. Charles smiled, shook his head and laughed.

Moira looked at Charles confused. Erik started to laugh softly too. Moira looked between the two and then a scowling Wolverine. "What's so funny?"

Charles calmed himself. "Nothing, just…nothing."


	17. Chapter 17

Alex stood on the corner near his bus stop trying not to scream at his brother over the phone.

"I can't and I told you no the first time so why did you think I would change my mind?...I'm sure he's great and everything, but I just," Alex sighed. "Scott, stop trying to set me up. I don't need help with my love life...yeah well dating some other random person to get them out of my head isn't going to just make—" Alex finally turned to see Hank standing next to him trying to look interested in the patterns on the sidewalk. "Scott, I have to go. Yeah, whatever." Alex hung up and turned to Hank. "Sorry bout that," he sighed. "My brother is kinda a pain, you ready to head to the office?"

"Yeah, and no problem. I know you and your brother love to bicker," Hank smiled. "What happened this time?"

Alex chewed his bottom lip. Should he really tell him? "My brother wants to set me up with someone because he thinks my love life is hopeless. I told him I didn't want his help, but he doesn't really back down once he has the idea in his head."

Hank nodded but still didn't look at Alex. "Is he friends with the guy he's trying to set you up with or is he just some guy he met? I mean, I wouldn't want to be set up with some guy he just met…you might as well meet someone at a pub and take him home right?" Hank was somewhat rambling near the end.

Alex tried to make his heart stop beating so fast. How did he know it was a guy? Did he say it was on the phone? He did…he didn't seem disgusted which was a good sign. Maybe he should stop freaking. "Uh, I guess it's a guy he's known for a while, but I've never met him and my brothers friends are usually tools…"

Hank snorted. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…they all tend to be wannabe tough guys that go out on the weekends and get smashed and use their daddy's money to pay for school and bail them out when they can't handle their own shit. Most of them are plain idiots. I don't know why he hangs out with them, or thinks it would be a great idea for me to date one…I'm pretty sure none of them look twice at me anyway," Alex scoffed and chuckled.

Hank furrowed his brows. "Well then they really are idiots."

Alex blushed but kept a small smile while he looked ahead towards the building. "Thanks. From someone who can't stand me a lot of the time it means a lot, especially a straight guy." Alex tried to sound casual.

Hank let out a soft nervous laugh. "I'm not arrow straight you know, and honestly I only hate you like eleven percent of the time…" 

Alex widened his eyes at the floor and was ready to not mention the straight comment. "Eleven percent of the time? That's pretty precise…you spent a lot of time calculating that didn't you? You always think things through so thoroughly."

"I try, but that plan doesn't always make things better."

"How so?"

"You ever think something over so much you drive yourself crazy talking yourself out of it over and over again when you know deep down if it worked out you'd be so much happier, but you don't…because you over think it and you're a bit of a coward," Hank exhaled audibly.

Alex nodded slowly thinking about how many times he thought about kissing the man next to him. "More times than you'd believe…point taken."

"So…you aren't going to take your brother up on the set up because you don't want to date the meat head, but I kinda got the impression you were into someone else…is that the case?"

Alex internally cringed. Shit. He said that too. Don't panic. "It's complicated."

"Complicated," Hank sighed. "I know the feeling…"

Alex felt his chest clench at the thought of Hank with someone else. It didn't matter if it was a guy or girl… "Oh yeah? Tell me about them." Why was he asking? Apparently he had a love for heartache.

"Uh," Hank seemed to be flustered. "Well, it's this guy I've known for a while. He's funny, and really smart, and not just book smart but street smart, you know? He has this drive that I love, and he always makes me feel better even when we're arguing," Hank had a small blush on his face and a smile. "He's got such a quick wit, and he's, well he's really hot and it's kinda hard to keep my hands to myself honestly."

Alex clenched his jaw. He hated this guy, but if Hank was this into him he needed to be a good friend. "What's stopping you from telling him all that?"

Hank scoffed. "Cause I don't want to ruin our friendship when he tells me I'm not his type."

"He has a type?"

"Well I can't tell you for sure what it is but, socially awkward geek most definitely isn't it."

Alex shook his head and furrowed his brows. "You may be a bit shy for sure, but once you get past that you're clever, and funny, worth the effort…and you're not a geek, you're intellectual. There is a total difference."

Hank smiled. "You really think…I'm worth the effort?"

"Yeah," Alex scoffed. "That guy is lucky you want him, that's all I'm saying."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

The two walked down the hall while Alex tried not to find out who this mystery man was and kill him. Of course he finds out Hank isn't opposed to dating guys, and he's already interested in someone else. He was also hoping he didn't freak Hank out when he told him he thought the guy was lucky Hank liked him. How stupid was he to say that out loud? They rounded the corner to find Sean already standing outside the office talking to Raven. The two laughed and Raven began to walk down the hall towards Hank and Alex. Raven smiled at the two and waved.

"Hey guys, have fun. Tell Charles I said hi," Raven called over her shoulder as she left.

Alex raised a brow as they stopped near the door. "Since when are you buddy buddy with Raven?"

Sean shrugged. "We hang out. Her, Craig, Angel, and me."

Hank smirked. "Does the professor know?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Don't even start."

Alex laughed. "We won't say anything, as long as you don't fuck it all up."

"I won't. I'm pretty sure I can't say the same for Craig though."

Hank shook his head. "Let's hope Professor X doesn't find out you introduced them…"

Sean sighed. "Tell me about it…so, what was up with you guys?"

Alex furrowed his brows. "Nothin…what do you mean?"

"Oh it's just me and Raven saw you guys come around the corner and you both look irritated or frustrated. Thought maybe you guys were arguing, but you never actually look angry when you fight," he chuckled. "It's more like fond married couple fighting."

Hank cleared his throat and blushed. "Not fighting no, it was nothing, right Alex," Hank turned to Alex.

"Right. I was just telling him about my stupid brother trying to set me up again."

Sean scoffed. "Who is it this time? Just tell him you're in love with someone already, and to shut it."

Alex shook his head. "He doesn't listen Sean, already tried to talk him out of it."

Sean laughed. "Sorry bro. I'm gonna grab a soda, you guys want one?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Hank said fast.

"Alright," Sean turned to Alex. "You want something?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll wait here for the Professor."

Hank and Sean walked around the corner out of sight and Alex let out a long shaky breath before closing his eyes and leaning his back against the wall to wait. He banged his head backwards and groaned.


	18. Chapter 18

After lunch Charles walked Erik to his classroom.

"I cannot believe he's still avoiding her," Erik laughed.

Charles couldn't help but join in. "I can, they're ridiculous. I hope they sort it out by the week end or the festival will be a nightmare."

"Oh yes, that would be quite awkward. Are we still going," Erik turned to look at Charles.

"If you still want to yes. It really is good and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Alright, I've been convinced."

Charles chuckled. "That didn't take much convincing. I expected some fight from the tyrant."

Erik sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Every tyrant has his weakness, and you my dear are definitely it," Erik pushed Charles into his empty classroom and pinned him to the wall next to the door for a kiss with a beautiful amount of tongue. When they broke apart both were flushed and breathing a bit hard.

"Are you going to make that a habit," Charles took in the smell of Erik so close to him.

"Problem _Liebling,_" Erik smirked and walked away just as a few students shuffled in.

Charles huffed and walked towards the door before calling over his shoulder. "Not at all, but there will be payback!" Charles heard Erik's deep laugh as he entered the hall.

Charles rounded the corner and spotted Alex leaning against the wall with his eyes closed by himself. Furrowing his brows Charles pulled the keys out of his pocket grabbing the TA's attention.

"Hey Professor," Alex smiled, but Charles could see he was thinking about other things.

"Good afternoon Alex, are you well," Charles motioned for Alex to go in before following him and turning on the lights.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good. You good? How was your weekend?"

Charles felt a flush on his face. "It was fantastic thank you. Are you sure you're okay? It didn't look it when I came around the corner," Charles gave Alex the most comforting smile he could manage.

Alex sighed. "Alright…you promise not to say anything to anyone?"

Charles chuckled. "Who am I going to tell?"

"It's about Hank…"

"Ah, I see," Charles sat on the corner of the table while Alex put his head down on said table and groaned.

"Yeah," he sighed. "So I have had this thing for him for a while and it's not just some small crush when you think some one's hot or whatever. It's…I care about him a lot. He's my best friend, and I love him," Alex swallowed. "I love him, and just found out he's not actually completely straight as I first thought and then right after that he told me he's into to someone. Now I'm trying not to freak out knowing that he's probably going to end up with this guy he thinks is awesome and hot, and the only reason I haven't pried the identity out of him is because if I kill him Hank will be hurt," Alex looked up to see Charles' wide eyes and groaned again before hitting his forehead on the table. "I know…my life is a mess."

Charles blinked a few times trying to figure out how this ended up such a mess. "Oh Alex," Charles sighed and gripped the boys shoulder. "Did you ever think that perhaps you have this wrong?"

Alex scoffed. "Not likely…he told about him so—"

"Yes I know, but did you ever think that perhaps he was talking about you?" Charles got up and circled his desk while watching Alex scowl at the table seemingly lost in thought. He sat down while his eyes never left Alex. Charles sighed. "Okay, Alex I'm going to take pity on you because I can't stand to watch any—"Charles cut himself off when Sean and Hank opened the door.

"Hey professor," Sean said with a bright smile.

"Hi Professor," Hank smiled and sat down pulling the papers to be graded without looking at Alex.

Charles smiled back. "Hello boys, I hope you're doing well."

Sean popped open his soda. "Great, how was your weekend…apart from paint and carpet shopping of course?"

Charles raised a brow. "How on earth did you hear about that?"

Sean swallowed the soda he was drinking. Alex and Hank both smirked to each other before going back to grading. "Raven told me. She was outside the office and told me to tell you she came by and she told me all about the redecorating and stuff," Sean shrugged playing it off.

Charles rolled his eyes and sighed. "I believe that I might actually be stark raving mad by the end of it, but besides that torture the weekend was good," Charles smiled.

Charles went back to his emails trying to decipher some of the language his students used in them. When would they understand that you shouldn't use texting short hand in an official email? Charles wrote back to his third email and refreshed his inbox. He let a small gasp out when it came back up.

"Professor…is everything okay," Hank said gaining the attention of the other two TAs.

Charles quickly looked up and smiled tightly. "Yes, yes everything is fine; I'm just having another tiff with the computer."

Charles felt his heart speed up as he clicked on the email from Sebastian entitled 'Just read it at least Charles'.

_Charles,_

_I know running into me at the party wasn't what you expected and I wanted to apologize for that. I want to apologize for a lot of things actually, the first thing being how I ruined what we had. It's taken a long time for me to realize I have a problem, but I wanted to tell you that I have been getting help. I've been going to sexaholics anonymous for a year and a half now as well as seeing a psychiatrist. I've been trying to make amends with everyone I hurt that I still can and you are the last on the list I wrote out. It has taken me an entire year to work up the courage to even email you let alone talk to you. I really did not plan on seeing you Friday and when I did I knew I couldn't ignore you like we weren't ever in love. We were Charles. I know you don't believe that now, but I loved you, and still do. When you left it was my final breaking point. I continued to pick men and women up but I was spiraling and I finally woke up from one of my one night stands to see the picture of their family on their nightstand. I didn't know it at the time. When she woke up and I asked her why she didn't say anything or push me away she said, "What does it matter, he'll never know. I still love him." I thought that way for as long as I could remember, but hearing it come out of someone else's mouth and thinking about how you must have felt…I don't know what else to say besides the truth. I hope that one day you can forgive me but if you can't I understand. _

_I love you,_

_Sebastian _

Charles felt a tear down his cheek and he quickly wiped his face before exiting his email. He continued to stare at the black screen until he heard a cough from the table. He snapped his head up to see Alex, Sean, and Hank all looking at him with worry.

Charles stood up and laughed still feeling the thickness in his chest. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Get back to work, and I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some tea," Charles closed the office door behind him quickly and exhaled with his eyes closed and leaned against the door.

"Yes, that would work, but I don't want you to— Charles?"

Charles snapped his eyes open to see Erik walking with a student towards his office. Erik's brows were pressed together as he and the student got closer, and the student looked worried after finally turning from staring at Erik. Charles nodded and fixed a smile on his face. "Oh hello I just going to get some tea," Charles pushed off the wall and started passed the two only to have Erik grasp at his elbow weakly. Charles looked up.

"Are you okay," Erik raised his brows.

"Of course," Charles nodded towards the young woman watching their interaction. "Don't worry about my caffeine withdrawal, worry about your students planning a mutiny," Charles smiled and continued towards the lounge.

Charles stared at his cup of tea for at least five minutes before he groaned and chugged it. He kept replaying what he read in his head. Sebastian had sought help for what he discovered was an addiction. So many things ran through Charles' head. So many questions. Was Sebastian sleeping with other people during their entire relationship? Did he lie about every single trip he had taken? Why didn't Charles see the signs earlier? Did Sebastian really still love him? Did he ever _really _love him? What was he supposed to say to the man that he loved and then was heartbroken over? He made his way back to his office working on a story to tell the three people that certainly didn't buy that he was okay. Had they seen the tears? They must have. He was just outside his door when his pocket buzzed.

_E- My student left. Talk to me_

_C-Did you know I was right outside the office?_

_E- It's one of my secret powers. _

Charles couldn't help but smile. He opened Erik's door and stepped in where Erik sat on his desk facing the door no doubt waiting for Charles' return. "So, no mutiny?"

"No, not this time, and thanks for giving her the idea," Erik raised one brow. "She was asking me about suitable topics for the paper I've assigned. So…What happened?"

"Oh nothing Erik, really," Charles scoffed and smiled.

Erik stood with his arms across his chest with narrowed eyes. "Nothing?"

"I was just taking a breather outside my office," Charles stepped closer and rubbed up and down Erik's arms. "No need to scowl," Charles closed the gap and kissed the stony German.

Erik uncrossed his arms and pulled Charles to him before breaking from the kiss with his scowl in place but a smirk peeking. "I was under the impression you quite liked my scowl."

Charles chuckled and nipped at Erik's bottom lip earning a moan from him. "I in fact, love your scowl, but there is no need for you to worry."

Erik's eyes softened. "If you're sure…"

"I am," Charles smiled and pulled Erik into a deep kiss. Erik moaned and pulled Charles up higher and tightening his grip on Charles' hips. Charles chuckled into the kiss making Erik growl and plunder the Englishman's mouth more. Before the kiss could turn any more heated Erik's phone went off. Charles pulled back while Erik groaned.

"Class is in five minutes."

"You set an alarm," Charles smirked and extracted himself from Erik's grasp.

Erik circled the desk and grabbed his class notes. "I set it for five minutes before each of my classes for the first week. I forgot to erase them," Erik looked up with his one sided smile. "Good thing I did. I don't think the excuse, 'sorry class I was busy tongue fucking my gorgeous boyfriend in my office' would have gone over well."

Charles felt himself blush. "Good point…," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Erik pulled Charles to him one last time before opening the door. He ran his hand through the smooth floppy hair on his scientists head. "How would you feel if I came and cooked dinner for Raven and you tonight? Would that be okay," Erik looked into Charles' eyes.

Charles beamed back up at Erik. "That sounds amazing, and I know Raven would love it. She can't stand my cooking, and likes to remind me…a lot," Charles and Erik both chuckled. "Maybe, if you'd like, you can stay tonight…if it's not inconvenient that is. I know that—"

Erik claimed Charles mouth cutting him before pulling back to a flushed and surprised Charles. "I would love to stay. I'll stay as long as you'll have me," he smiled and then groaned when he saw Charles' watch. "I have to go, and now I probably will be late."

"Sorry love," Charles cringed in guilt.

"Totally worth it."


	19. Chapter 19

"He is not okay…" Hank looked at Alex.

"And it was definitely more than a tiff with his computer."

Sean stood up. "I'm gonna go call Raven and let her know something's up. Tell the Professor I said bye and I'll bring back the papers tomorrow."

"You're not coming back?" Hank raised his brows.

"Nah, work scheduled me early today. Professor X knows, but don't tell him I told Raven."

"Like we'll have to," Alex scoffed.

"Good point…see ya," Sean waved and exited into the hall.

Alex sighed. "I hope everything's okay with him."

"Me too."

Alex went back to grading preoccupied with thoughts of the Professor, but mostly Hank possibly liking Alex as much as he did Hank. If he had a nickel for all the inappropriate thoughts he had about the genius across from him he wouldn't ever have to worry about student loans ever again. Alex tried to read the writing on the paper he was grading and groaned.

"What's wrong," Hank looked directly at Alex's face.

"I never excelled in translating cave paintings so I'm having just the slightest trouble understanding what the hell this guy is getting at. If being a doctor was purely determined by handwriting this guy would be a top twenty," Alex shook his head.

Hank laughed with a binding smile. "That bad huh? Let me see," Hank took the paper and studied it with wide eyes. "Wow, I really believed you were exaggerating."

Alex laughed and let his head fall back so he looked at the ceiling. "Ugh."

"I think this might be a water buffalo, and I think that it's supposed to represent repressed childhood hatred for ruffled shirts…but I'm not sure what it has to do with genetics per say…"

Alex barked with laughter and shook his head taking the paper back. "That's it. This one is definitely for The Professor," Alex couldn't stop laughing. "Ruffled shirts?"

Hank looked serious. "Have you ever been forced into one? They are a nightmare!"

"Awe, I think you'd look adorable in a ruffled shirt."

Hank scoffed. "Oh yeah?"

Alex calmed his laughter somewhat. "Definitely, maybe not as hot as you look in your hoodies, but the ruffles I'm sure have a flare," Alex's smile faltered a bit when he realized what he said. He coughed and went back to his papers.

"You like my hoodies?"

"Sorry, just forget I said anything…"

"No, you said you liked my hoodies. You think their hot?"

Alex could feel his face burn as he looked up. "Well I mean, not on their own, but…well…I think they suit you."

Hank had a small shy smile and a blush to his cheeks. "Alex—"

"Forget I said anything Hank, don't freak out. I was just complimenting you, and maybe the guy you're crazy about likes them too…I was just, never mind," Alex stared at the paper on the table although unable to read it past his thoughts.

"He does," it was almost a whisper but Alex heard it.

"I'm sorry," Alex looked up.

Hank met his eyes. "He likes my hoodies. He thinks I'd look good in ruffles, but hotter in my hoodies," Hank was beet red but his tone was determined.

Alex just stared wide eyed. "You're kidding me. Hank, you…me?"

"Yes Alex…you. I'm sorry if it makes this awkward, and I know that you think you…love this other person, but—"

Alex pushed himself out of his chair and rounded the table with inhuman speed grabbing a hold of the hoodie currently on Hank and smashing their mouths together. Hank was shocked for a few seconds before pulling Alex down to straddle his lap and kissing him back. Alex pushed his hands through Hank's hair as he had wanted to for at least a year. He felt Hank lick along his bottom lip and opened his mouth at the request. He couldn't stop the moan that erupted from his throat at the feel and taste of his best friends tongue mapping out his entire mouth. They finally parted when there was simply no more oxygen, gasping but never letting go of each other. "There is no other person," Alex brushed Hank's hair back and kissed his forehead. "I was too chicken shit to tell you how I felt. I didn't want you to freak out. I had no idea you would even date a guy until today, and then when you told me about this mystery guy, I…I'm an idiot."

Hank smiled and pulled Alex into another kiss. The kiss was different from the first. It was more soothing and filled with care. It made Alex's chest tighten. Hank pulled back. "You're as big an idiot as I am, but let's not worry about that now. Let's worry about where you're going to take me for our first date…and it can't be a football match," Hank smirked.

Alex scoffed but kissed Hank anyway. "You will go to games with me. You have to now, but I'll admit it's not exactly first date worthy...hmm…how about a nice dinner at that bistro you love, and then after maybe we can go see a show? There's a local band I heard was pretty good. I'm not really good at the whole dating thing so if—"

Hank smiled. "Sounds good, now," he pushed Alex off making him yelp as he gained his footing. "Get back over there before Professor X comes in and catches us," Hank smirked.

Alex sighed and dramatically plopped back into his chair. "You are no fun what so ever. We are going to have to loosen you up," Alex shook his head with a smile before looking back down at his work.

"Looking forward to just that," Hank smirked without looking up from his work.

Alex's mouth went dry and his eyes popped. "Hank McCoy!"

Hank laughed. "You started it."

Charles walked into his office and immediately regretted it. He hadn't thought of one thing to tell his TA's. He gave the two boys looking at him sheepish smiles. "Okay, so I'm going to say this and that will be all. I had an email that was a bit unexpected, and it put me in a bit of a state, but I'm fine now and we don't need to worry or talk about it…really. I had a cup of tea and I am quite composed and it was silly to react in the way that I did. We aren't going to mention it, yeah?"

Alex and Hank looked to each other before turning back to Charles and nodding.

"Good," Charles exhaled and walked to his desk. "What did I miss?"

Both boys turned bright read. Hank coughed nervously and Alex smirked but didn't look at Charles. Charles narrowed his eyes taking in the picture in front of him. Both Alex were red. Alex looked a bit guilty but also…smug? Hank looked almost embarrassed, maybe caught with his hands in the cookie—

Charles' eyes widened and then he burst into laughter.

"What's wrong Professor," Hank looked genuinely worried.

"I think he's finally lost it," Alex said softly looking at Charles with narrowed eyes.

Charles calmed down and regarded the two. "It's about bloody time. Do me a favor and text me if I'm about to walk into something inappropriate in the office, I'll make a detour for a few or something," Charles collected himself.

"I'll remember that," Alex said casually.

"Alex!"

"What Hank? Its common courtesy, I thought of all people—ouch!" Alex rubbed his arm where Hank hit him. "What was that for?"

Charles continued to laugh.

"You are absolutely incorrigible Alex," hank glowered.

"Whatever, you like it."

"Where is Sean," Charles finally piped up.

Hank and Alex turned towards the desk. "He had work early, he said you knew," Hank said nervously.

"Yes, I knew but I thought he had longer…"

"He wanted to ask Rav—Ouch Hank! Is this a thing for you? Do you like beating your boyfriends up?" Hank gave Alex and look of total exasperation. "Oh! Oh…"

Charles looked between the two. "What aren't you telling me?"

Hank sighed. "He went to tell Raven something was up with you."

"Raven? I was unaware they really knew each other besides when she drops by the office…"

"Yeah, I guess their friends, but he thought you'd get the wrong idea."

"I see," Charles looked to his desk. "I didn't jump to that conclusion, but know I am."


	20. Chapter 20

Charles sat in his office after his last class waiting for Raven. He knew she would be a little late so he compiled all of the work still to be graded and started trying to decipher the paper Hank and Alex were stuck on. He was half trying to decipher and half trying to think of how to bring up Sean to Raven without sounding like he was prying too much. He was her guardian and older brother, but he didn't want her feeling like he was a warden. He wanted her to want to tell him things. He would have to have a talk with the student about the writing, it was atrocious. As for Raven, he was still on the fence. Just as his patience was about to run out Raven pushed open the door and stood in the door way with an expectant look.

"Well…you ready?"

Charles rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. "Yes I'm ready."

Charles drove home listening to Raven talk about her day in classes noticing she skipped over the part where she stopped by his office and that Sean had called and told her about Charles' emotional outburst. He didn't really want to open that can of worms before he had to so he told her about his classes when she asked and about lunch, and then about Wolverine.

"So you told him," she lit up.

"Well I was working on broaching the subject when Erik told Logan to just ask her out already."

Raven burst out in laughter. "Oh Charles…I like him."

Charles smiled shyly and felt the color on his cheeks. "I do too."

Raven smirked. "So, did Wolverine ask her out? She didn't seem all that different in class."

Charles scoffed. "What would you have expected? A glow of some sort? Her to start singing in the middle of lecture?"

"Well no, but I'd be able to tell," she rolled her eyes.

"Logan was avoiding her as far as I could tell at lunch…"

"Ugh…men."

Charles sighed. "I know…we're as bad as woman."

Raven slapped Chares' arm playfully. "Jerk."

Charles smiled. "You seem to be the only one to think so."

"That's because I know the real you."

Charles laughed.

They walked in the house where Charles hung his coat up as Raven kicked her shoes off and immediately put her phone to her ear. Charles just shook his head.

"Oh hey...no haha…yeah we just got home….yeah you should come over," Raven turned to Charles who was walking towards the stairs to head to his office. "Charles, Angel's coming for dinner, is that cool?"

"Of course…Oh! Erik's cooking dinner tonight, he'll be here any minute," Charles took the stairs faster remembering he wanted to shower before.

"Is he a better cook than you?"

"Yes! Don't worry, you and Angel won't have to worry about my terrible cooking!"

Charles put his things down on his desk before jumping in the shower. The water was hot against his tired back as he just stood under the spray. He finally felt all the tension he was hiding from everyone leaving. He only let himself ponder his feelings over the email he had received during his tea escape and he really didn't want to think about it tonight. Tonight would be pleasant. Erik would cook dinner, they would finish their work while the girls did their homework, and they'd finish the day off sleeping in each other's arms. He stood in the spray longer than usual before climbing out and pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a black t shirt. Making his way back downstairs Charles heard voices echoing from the dining room. He went through to the kitchen to see Raven sitting at the counter with Erik looking at her seriously from behind the island. Erik looked past her and spotted Charles and his face immediately turned to a smile.

"Charles, you've emerged."

Raven whipped her head around surprised and then smiled. "He's making Italian."

Charles and sat down next to Raven. "I love Italian. What will you be preparing Chef Erik?"

Erik chuckled. "Is this what you two did as children? Instead of watching cooking programs you would sit there and pester the house cook?"

Raven scoffed. "Duh! Charles still had hopes of learning to be a decent cook; I just wanted to taste everything while it was being made…"

"I'm not that bad," Charles pouted.

Erik smirked and started cutting vegetables and peeling garlic. "I'm sure." The door bell rang and Raven jumped up and bounded out of the room. Erik raised a brow. "Angel?"

Charles smiled. "Of course."

Charles insisted Erik walk him through what he was doing step by step. Erik smiled while Charles kept complete concentration on what he was being told. Erik chuckled when he put the chicken in the oven.

"What," Charles narrowed his eyes.

Erik pulled Charles to him kissing the brunettes lips while running his fingers through Charles' hair. "You're so concentrated like it's one of your lab experiments. It's adorable." Erik lowered his head and licked along Charles' bottom lip before kissing along his jaw. Charles continued to pout trying to resist Erik's ministrations making the German laugh against his lips.

"I like to be good at things…this is not funny."

Erik pulled back and smiled down at his boyfriend. "I'm sure you're not terrible at cooking, and plus you make up for it in almost everything else…some areas more than others," Erik finished with his mischievous shark smile.

Charles felt his cheeks heat. "Well…"

Erik captured Charles' lips before he could even form the rest of his thought. Charles yelped in surprise but gave in quickly while being pressed against the counter.

"How cute," Raven chuckled with Angel in tow.

Charles and Erik broke apart; Charles bushed bright red and coughed while Erik looked completely at ease behind the counter smiling at the girls. "Good evening Angel," Charles recovered. "How are you? How was school?"

Angel sat next to Raven at the counter stools. "Good. Had a pop quiz in my Lit class, and the rest was smooth sailing," she smiled.

"I'm sure you did well on your quiz. You're an excellent student," Charles smiled while he helped fix the garlic bread.

Angel smiled. "Oh I did fine, can't say that for the rest of the class. Half of them don't even open the book."

Raven scoffed. "Half? More than that…"

Charles sighed. "Surely times are getting worse, when in was in school—"

"Charles you aren't old enough to use that, and you no doubt were more studious than students in authoritarian countries," Erik said while pulling out the chicken.

"That. Smells. Delicious," Raven had wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Angel almost drooled.

"Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells, eh," Erik smiled and began dishing.

After about an hour there was not one scrap of food left.

Raven turned to Charles after a lull in conversation. "Can we keep him? Please? I'll make sure he doesn't break anything, and he cooks, and…please," Raven mock begged.

Charles chuckled turning a bit red. "Oh Raven, is this going to be like the fish you wanted or the cat—"

Raven scoffed. "They didn't cook!"

Erik huffed out a laugh. "I promise not to claw the furniture."

Charles shrugged. "Well, I suppose he can stay," Charles sent a small smile to Erik before getting up and collecting the dishes. Erik stood and began to help but Charles slapped his hands. "No, you sit and relax. You did the cooking; I can manage to clean up."

Erik raised his brows at the girls. "Alright alright...so Raven, what's new with you? Have a boyfriend?"

Charles tried to be quiet so he could overhear thankful his boyfriend was somehow partially psychic.

"Not really."

"Not really," Erik smirked. "Do I even want to know?"

Angel laughed. "She and I quote 'don't want to deal with all that seriousness' right now."

"Well, it's true! I am so okay with being single thank you…"

"And you Angel? I take it you're 'on the prowl'," Erik made air quotations making Raven laugh.

"She's not on the prowl, but she does have a little crush on—"

"Raven," Angel all but shrieked.

Charles whipped around hearing Raven and Erik's rumbling laugh. "What on earth did I miss?"

"It seems Angel has a bit of a crush, but is a little tight lipped about it," Erik smirked.

Charles smiled and then nearly faced palmed in realization. "Oh! Oh that's why…"

Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles. "What?"

Chares turned a devious smiled towards Angel. "You my dear are lusting after one of my TAs."

Angel glared at Raven. "You told him."

Raven shook her head. "I swear I said nothing."

Charles chuckled. "Actually I figured it out when Alex and Hank had told me Sean went to talk to you," Charles gestured to Raven. " I of course thought that there was something going on between you two but Alex and Hank explained you two were just friends and that you all hang out together. It makes sense now…"

Raven had an irritated face. "Me and Sean? Seriously?" Angel elbowed Raven. "I'm just saying, he's like a cousin to me…totally weird."

"I'm glad to hear it," Charles nodded and sat down next to Erik who was smiling. "What?"

"One day she's going to bring someone home, and I can't wait to see your face."

Charles grumbled. "Don't remind me," Charles turned to the girls. "Don't you have homework and whatnot to do?"

Raven and Angel jumped up as if rehearsed. "Yes sir," Raven saluted. "Thank you for the lovely dinner Erik, please keep doing it. I don't think I can eat Charles' food after that."

"Yeah thanks Shark," Angel piped in.

Erik chuckled. "My pleasure, anytime."

Charles made a shooing motion. "Away with you!"

The girls left the two to finish wiping the counter off which Erik refused not to help with. They both retired to the Library where Charles had two desks so they could independently work on their grading while sharing the room. Erik was finishing his pop quiz grading as well as some short answer worksheets for his history class while Charles continued deciphering the work with terrible handwriting.

Charles growled down at the paper he was grading.

"Did you just growl," Erik paused mid pen stroke raising one brow.

"The hand writing is atrocious. I have no idea what Al— Alexander? I don't even know what the students name is," Charles sighed.

"Then mark it as incomplete and make them redo it," Erik casually said before going back to his grading.

"That seems to be my only option because I refuse to spend any more time on this blasted paper," Charles put the work back into their folders before standing. "I'll be right back."

Erik smiled while not looking up from his papers. "I'll be here." Charles went to walk past Erik when he was pulled by the wrist. Erik pulled his face down for a lingering kiss before patting Charles ass as if shooing him. Charles chuckled before walking to his office to put his things away and then walked down the hall back downstairs towards the library when he heard the door bell ring and Raven walking to open it. Just before opening the door to the library he heard Raven.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Charles ran to the door feeling his heart pound for fear someone would try to hurt Raven. When he finally rounded the corner to hear the rest of the conversation he froze.

"You heard me Sebastian, go away!"


	21. Chapter 21

**More angst…sorry.**

Charles stood in place trying to calm himself while Angel and Erik both joined the action. Sebastian looked up noticing the three of them.

"Charles! Can you please tell your sister—"

"No asshole, you're not welcome here," Raven shrieked.

"I just want to talk to you," Sebastian kept his eyes on Charles.

Erik stepped forward. "Perhaps you should just go home Sebastian. Clearly—"

Sebastian straightened his back and scowled at the German. "Perhaps you should stay the hell out of something you know nothing about."

Erik went rigid. "I know plenty Shaw. I know enough to know that if you don't leave I would be forced to put a fist—"

"Oh I wish you would, what was it? Erik? I don't know why I'm bothering trying to remember when you'll just be gone—"

Erik and Sebastian were almost chest to chest with Raven and Angel standing on the side glaring. "I want to wipe that stupid fucking grin—"

"Bring it Er—"

"STOP! Just stop! Both of you," Charles shook his head finally letting himself catch up and be angry. He turned to the girls. "Raven, Angel, please go finish your homework in the bedroom," Charles waited until they both sighed and walked out of the room but not before sending one last murderous look at Sebastian. Charles then turned and pulled Erik gently out of the foyer making him look into his eyes for the first time since the door rang. "Erik," Charles used a calm steady and soothing tone. "Please do me a favor and let me speak with Sebastian in the family room. Go and shower and get comfortable, and I'll be up in a little while."

"Charles, I don't want to leave you—"

"I'll be fine. I promise…will you be okay?"

Erik sighed. "Of course I will, as long as you are."

Charles smiled and kissed away the frown lines on Erik's forehead and then his lips. "Go, I won't be long."

Erik nodded turned around and walked up the stairs. Charles watched him turn the corner upstairs before sighing and returning the foyer.

Sebastian looked up. "Charles I—"

"Let's go into the family room," Charles smiled tightly and gestured towards the room in question.

Sebastian nodded and went into the room with Charles following him. Sebastian sighed. "Charles, I just wanted to talk."

"Okay."

"Did you read the Email?"

Charles nodded. "I did."

"You didn't reply."

"What an astute observation."

Sebastian paused. "I was apologizing…I wrote you an apology and confessed that I still loved you, and you're being sarcastic?"

Charles scoffed. "What did you expect from me Sebastian? I haven't had enough time to think about how I was going to reply to that email," Charles felt his voice becoming high pitched.

"It's not too hard," Sebastian crossed his arms across his chest.

"Not too hard? You're serious?"

"Yeah…"

Charles shook his head looking down at the floor. "Sebastian, I know you said in your email that you thought about how I felt, but did you really," Charles looked up. "For almost two years while you were working your way up the company and traveling I stayed faithful to you. I loved you, made excuses for you, and even diluted myself in to believing that I was happy because I was in a relationship with someone I loved and that I really believed loved me—"

"I did love—"

"But…while I was going about my day to day hoping to get to talk to you on the phone or get to see you, you were out with god knows who, doing god knows what. When I walked into your flat and saw the clothes and heard the noises I…I really tried to rationalize that I was imagining things," Charles scoffed. "I stood there for at least five minutes before I resigned myself to how much of an idiot I was. I walked out, went home, and I shut down. I am not that same person Sebastian, I honestly didn't believe I would ever let myself feel anything like that ever again," Charles sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs.

Sebastian took the seat across from him. "I'm sorry."

"Yes yes, I know—"

"No Charles, I really am," Sebastian looked directly into Charles eyes. "I am an asshole. I needed help hell I still do. I shouldn't have just shown up here, but when I saw you had read the email and hadn't replied I went into insecure fuck mode, and I had to come see you. I can't go back and fix it, but if I could I would. I would have gotten help sooner, and I would never have let you go."

Charles stayed silent trying to gather his thoughts before replying. "I can't just…I need time Sebastian. I never thought there would be a day when we sat together in this room again, and I just…I need time to figure all this out and if I can just forgive everything."

Sebastian stood up nodding. "I understand. I won't come over again until you ask me. I know we can get past this Charles. I know we can, and take all the time you need. I'm so sorry."

Charles stood and nodded while looking at the floor still pushing through his thoughts. "Okay."

Once at the door Sebastian turned back hesitating. Charles looked up to see the apprehension before being pulled into a short hug. Charles stiffened on reflex but quickly recovered masking his expression in a blank calm when Sebastian pulled back.

"Tell Raven I'm sorry to just show up. I know she hates me. As for your other guests, Raven's friend and…Erik? I'm sorry I ruined your get together—"

Charles shook his head. "I'll talk to Raven and Angel, and Erik," Charles sighed. "I'm afraid he will always want to break your neck."

"Such loyal friends. You deserve that," Sebastian smiled. "He's a colleague I assume from the party…"

"No, well yes, but not just," Charles followed Sebastian to his car.

Sebastian paused after opening his car door. "Oh, I see. Is it…serious?"

Charles furrowed his brows. He didn't really owe it to Sebastian to tell him how he felt about Erik when he was yet to tell Erik how he felt. "It isn't just a fling, if that's what you mean, and that's all I'm sharing right now."

Sebastian nodded and got into his car. "Good night Charles."

"Good night."

Charles stood and watched Sebastian leave the drive before going back inside only just realizing how cold it had been outside. He shivered at the change in temperature but pushed that aside to go and speak with Raven. He had to mentally prepare himself for the assault he would receive from his over protective sister. He stood at her door with his hand held up to knock when the door flew open to reveal a frowning Raven.

"Charles, please tell me you punched him, or at least let Erik punch him," Raven stood with her hands on her hips.

"No, and definitely not."

It took a good twenty minute to calm Raven down with help from Angel. Chares knew Angel was upset as well by all of this but she always knew when things needed to be said. He was grateful to have Angel in their makeshift family. Charles kissed the girls good night before walking towards his bedroom knowing how he would have to put on his strong face once more for Erik. He didn't want to worry the man who for the short duration of their dating had already had to deal with more than most couples. He sighed at the door and then slowly entered where Erik sat on the bed. Erik snapped his head up and the book in his lap shut the minute the door closed. His eyes searched Charles' face before he softened.

He put the book down on the bedside table and extended his hand out towards Charles. "Come lay down. You must be exhausted."

Charles exhaled and nodded his façade crumbling. He climbed onto the bed and into Erik's waiting arms where he settled himself with his head over Erik's chest. "I'm sorry that he showed up here—"

"It's not your fault. He didn't tell you he was coming, and you can't control his actions," Erik sounded so resolute and reassuring. It made Charles relax a bit.

"Yes that's true. He did email me though, although he never mentioned coming here."

"He emailed you?"

Charles sighed. "Yes, I received it today."

Erik hummed but it sounded almost like a growl. "So that's what happened. I knew there was something bothering you," Erik sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I didn't know what to say," Charles almost whispered.

Erik pushed Charles' chin up to look him in the eye. "I hate that he hurt you, and that he won't go away."

Charles sighed and pushed himself back to look at Erik and sit up straight. "He wanted to apologize."

Erik scoffed. "Well it was only a few years too late."

"He's been seeking help."

"Help," Erik said it as if the word was unfamiliar.

"He has admitted to sex addiction, and is seeing a psychiatrist as well as group help. He's trying to make amends and fix his relationships."

"Is that all the email said?"

"Basically. He said he was sorry and he regretted everything he did and that I didn't deserve it. He said he did love me and still does and that he hopes that I can forgive him—"

"Still does," Erik's jaw was clenched.

"What," Charles blinked.

"He says he still loves you. Does he want you back?"

Charles furrowed his brows. "I don't know. I didn't ask him. I didn't really think about that or—"

Erik's face went neutral. Charles hated that expression, knowing it was never actually neutral but just a shield. "Do you still love him Charles?"

"No! Erik listen—"

"It's okay…I know what it's like to love something and someone bad for you when know better. You can't control it sometimes. I just want to know if—"

Charles was reeling. "Erik no. I don't love him. I don't think I ever could again. I care if he gets better and is happy in the end but no. I love you, Erik. Please," Charles blushed scarlet and cut his fast rambling off when he had realized what he just let slip out. He knew how he felt but didn't want to tell Erik so soon and push him away. He already was convinced he was a walking disaster at most times. "Erik, listen—"

Erik crashed their lips together catching Charles completely off guard but in a very good way. He melted into Erik as the German ran his hands along Charles' back. Erik pulled back to a breathless brunette. "Do you mean it," his tone was dark but hopeful.

Charles nodded and blinked slow. "Yes. I know we have only been—"

Erik kissed him again before whispering as if it was a beautiful secret. "I love you Charles. I never stood a chance."

Charles smiled before pushing Erik back to his seated position so he could straddle the man. "I was merely shark bait, waiting to be devoured," Charles smiled and kissed Erik soundly making the other moan and holds the smaller man closer to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lots of angst but this should help…I hope. Sorry about the long wait by the way.**

"You must feel a bit better. Already making puns," Erik kissed him again smiling and rubbing his hands up and down Charles' side letting his hands go under the black t shirt the other wore. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik neck and ran his hands through the short hair on the back of Erik's head and towards his neck. Erik pulled Charles shirt over his head and whispered. "Go change for bed, you're tired."

Charles shook his head with a serious set to his eyes. "Make love to me Erik," Charles whispered before pulling Erik's lips to his. He felt Erik shiver under him and continued to explore the mouth of his love before being pushed back gently. Erik lay him down and continued kissing him while bringing their hips closer together making Charles moan from the contact between their pants.

"Charles, I don't think—"

"Please Erik, I need you."

Erik nodded with a smile while he ran his lips over Charles'. "Anything you want," Erik whispered before marking across the pale chest below him. He trailed kisses across each side stopping to take each one of Charles' nipples in his mouth.

"Erik…" Charles breath was uneven. Charles used all the strength he could muster to pull Erik up and finally kiss him. The German undid Charles' pants while and while distracted Erik rubbed through Charles' briefs making him moan and break the kiss. Chares rolled them over taking Erik by surprise.

"What are you, Charles—"Charles cut him off with another kiss. Charles pulled Erik's night pants down breaking the kiss to finish it off and toss them beside the bed. Charles licked along Erik's collar and moved down his chest stopping to kiss and suck along Erik's sides knowing they were sensitive. He smiled when he felt the shivers and small jolt from the man under him. He lifted his head to take in Erik's heavy breathing and extremely hard cock. Charles licked his lips making Erik give almost a yelp before sinking down and taking Erik in his mouth. The sound Erik emitted was gorgeous. Charles teased the head of Erik's cock while running his hand along the base. He felt a shiver under him. He pushed his head down taking all of Erik feeling him hit the back of his throat. Erik gasped and tried to stay still while Charles gently sucked, holding Erik deep in his throat, and hummed. Breathing harder, Erik pulled Charles off of him bringing the brunette face to face with him for a bruising kiss. He rolled them over before breaking and pulling Charles pants off in a swift movement along with the briefs. "Charles, where the fuck did you learn to suck cock," he kissed him again. "I was far too close to coming."

"Donno…but I really love your cock," Charles tried not to blush.

Erik Growled and plundered Charles' mouth while pulling the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Charles was very much wrapped up in the kiss and admiring Erik's toned back with his hands he nearly jumped when he felt Erik's finger enter him. He gasped.

"Are you okay," Erik pulled his head back looking into Charles' eyes.

"Mmm yes. Keep going Erik," Charles moaned. Erik put a second and soon third finger while he kept up a litany of German which Chares suspected was inappropriate for chidren's ears making Charles pant. Erik seemed to be an expert at finding Charles' prostrate much to the scientist's pleasure. Erik finally pulled his fingers from him causing a shiver and shaky breath. Erik leaned down over him spreading his legs wide and angling towards Charles' opening.

"You don't know what you do to me Liebing," When Erik pushed in Charles breathed deeply wanting to take all of him in. Erik filled Charles' to the hilt both of them breathing in sink. Erik lowered himself so they were connected at almost all points and were breathing so close together they could feel each other's heart beats. Erik finally closed the gap between their mouths and at the same time began a slow rhythm in his hips bringing himself in and out of Charles. Charles moved to kiss along Erik's neck licking along the Adam's apple he loved so much. Erik moaned bringing Charles' legs up higher around his waist to deepen the feel. Charles' stuttered as the changed brought each slow push against his sweet spot. "You're fucking gorgeous like this _Liebling_…so beautiful, and no one gets to see it like me," Erik whispered along Charles' jaw and neck.

"Only you Erik…You're the only one I love, the only one that will ever get the real me," Charles moaned holding tighter as Erik finally picked the pace up snapping their bodies together. He grunted and mewled as the pace continued. Charles pushed Erik and rolled them over surprising the German which was evident on the man's face. "I want to ride you Erik," Charles bit his lip as the movement sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

Erik exhaled looking a bit wrecked. "Fuck _Hai Koder_…you're going to kill me," Erik held a firm grasp on the sheets with one hand while putting the other flat on Charles' stomach.

Charles put his hands on Erik's chest leaning down from leverage and began pushing himself up before dropping down onto Erik's shaft again. Erik grunted with each movement his face in concentration as if fighting the want to move. Charles leaned down bringing his face inches from Erik's while pausing in his pushing to simply roll his hips. Erik snapped his eyes to Charles huffing from the movement. "You can move Erik, let go…"Erik pulled their mouths together before he began moving his hips up and making Charles snap back and arch. Charles gasp from the feeling but pushed himself back and started to meet Erik's upward thrusts while the room filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and moans. Charles felt himself tightening and before he could release Erik rolled them over again and started to thrust hard and deep making Charles' toe curl and making him gasp and whimper like he never had before. "Erik…ung…oh fuck Erik."

Erik gripped his hips pushing in and out with all he had. "I love you Charles," leaning down Erik whispered in his ear. He thrust twice more and without ever touching his cock Charles started coming with Erik. Charles moaned as he felt Erik fill him and quickly pull out and without warning sink his head down and to take Charles' still leaking cock in his mouth.

"Erik," Charles shouted and shivered as Erik milked him till his orgasm was complete. When he felt his softening member finally leave Erik's mouth he breathed heavy and closed his eyes. He only opened them when Erik kissed him again slow while running his hands down Charles' side and stomach. He could taste himself on Erik and never once thought he would find it hot until now. After breaking apart Charles lowered himself across Erik's chest while the other pulled the blanket up over the both of them. When his breathing finally leveled out he raised his head to look up and see a very debauched but content man looking back down at him.

"Still not tired," Erik smirked.

Charles couldn't help but heartily laugh. "Exhausted but completely worth it. You're always worth it."

Erik let out his deep laugh. "That's good to hear. Glad I'm earning my keep," Erik left a whining Charles in bed and walked to the bathroom coming back with a warm towel to wash them off.

Charles scoffed. "You don't earn you're keep in love…it's not a barter system."

Erik had his brows together for a short moment before bring Charles to him and smiling. Lying with his head once more on Erik's chest Charles couldn't stop his mind even though his body was tired. "Erik, do you have any ex boyfriends that you wish you could send to a remote arctic outpost or foreign prison," Charles tried to sound tired and not too serious.

Erik faltered in the way he had been rubbing Charles' neck for just a moment. "Yes."

"What…what happened?"

Erik sighed. "I never told you, but in the beginning I tried to avoid you."

Charles raised his head looking up with confusion. "Why?"

"Before I met you, I was told about some of the staff and the people in the area. You're name came up in the "rich people list" so I just planned on avoiding you. It's not that I don't like rich people…it's that in the past I found myself in these relationships with wealthy businessmen who wanted a play toy for the weekends or someone to be their sort of intellectual arm candy."

Charles blinked several times. "Really?"

Erik scoffed. "Yeah. I didn't mind it in the beginning, but around boyfriend four I was starting to get really tired of being a convenience or trophy. It was the last wealthy guy I dated that clenched my 'no rich guy rule'," Erik looked to be in concentration.

"What happened," Charles whispered.

"Well, it started like most. We went out on weekends and even week nights in his case. I didn't go to any events with him for fear his co workers and partners found out he liked men, and I understood in the beginning. He didn't tell his parents about me even though they knew he was gay and I literally got kicked out of his apartment one night when one of his coworkers came over to finish some proposal. I was well taken care though," Erik scoffed. "He paid for everything on insistence, and would buy me gifts after any argument about how secret we were. We dated for almost a year before I couldn't take it. He said for the amount of money he had spent on me, he could have just had an escort and at least they wouldn't insist on meeting my parents. That was the end. I haven't dated anyone I knew made more money than me until now," Erik glanced down at Charles who had his mouth agape.

Charles pushed himself up. "An escort! What a complete wanker," Charles' voice was almost shrill. "No wonder you steered clear of me even if you were being a bit prejudice," Charles huffed.

"Yes, I admit I was," Erik ran his hand down Charles' cheek.

"I'm so sorry you met those awful men. They didn't deserve you," Charles lowered his head back down. "I'm glad you gave me a chance, although with what you told me I'm surprised you did."

"You're different."

"Oh?"

"I expected some older, straight backed, pompous, strict, arrogant sod. I was pleasantly surprised to meet the floppy haired, young, bright, caring, and witty professor who didn't look where he were going not because he didn't need to, but because he were lost in thought," Erik chuckled.

Charles rolled his eyes. "I'm working on it…and my hair isn't floppy. It's a bit unruly yes, and I should keep it shorter but—"

"Don't cut it," Erik ran his hands through the locks in question.

"No?"

"I love your hair."

Charles smiled. "Then it stays," the two laid there quietly for some time almost falling asleep before Charles broke the silence. "What was it you said in German when we…flipped over?"

There was a small shaking from Erik's chest with laughter. "Oh, I forgot about that because all I could focus on was the site of you on top of me," Erik kissed Charles' hair most likely aware of the blush that Charles had "…I called you shark bait."

Charles softly slapped Erik's chest. "Jerk."

"You love it…"

"I do," Charles couldn't help but keep smiling as he sighed.

"Good night _Hai Koger…_"

"Good night you fiend."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Sorry for the delay on updating! Hope you're all still wanting to read.**

For the next month and half Charles and Erik managed to keep things completely under wraps or at least he thought they were. He didn't care if everyone knew, but he was not one to like to broadcast his personal business, and he also knew how private of a person Erik was. Much to his despair, Charles was met with a very stern looking Moira on a Thursday morning outside his office. Wishing Erik didn't have a meeting so he wouldn't have to face Moira alone, Charles prayed for a miracle all the way up until he was standing face to face with her.

"Good morning Moira," Charles smiled.

"Is it Charles? I wouldn't know if you're really having a good morning because it seems you don't tell me anything anymore," She stood with her hands on her hips.

Sighing, Chares unlocked his office and gestured for her to step inside. "You're angry with me."

Moira plopped on the sofa while Chares took his desk seat. "Raven spilled."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Of course—"

"Where's Erik? Are you two hiding," Moira said casually.

"No," Charles shook his head seriously. "We aren't hiding…I just, I wanted to keep things to ourselves while…I figured out it was actually happening."

"Actually happening? Did you think your fantasies were taking over and your day dreams became too real," Moira scoffed.

"No, I wanted to make sure he really wanted to be with me, and that it was more than some fling."

"Oh," Moira softened. "It's not is it?"

Charles smiled. "No…"

"Well, maybe if you let Erik murder Sebastian—"

"Don't even start Moira…Raven and Angel are bad enough," Charles sighed.

"Fine…so, how is he in bed—"

"Moira!" Charles blushed.

Moira burst into laughter. "How cute!"

"Shut up," Charles pouted.

"Where is he though," Moira relaxed.

"He had a meeting so we drove separately," Charles started riffling through his bag gathering the graded work.

"He stays at the house," Moira raised her brows.

"I told him he could stay as long as he wants," Charles kept his head down to hide his blush.

Moira got up from the sofa smiling as she walked to the door. "Good. This is good for you Charles."

"I think so…"

"I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Of course, have a good morning," Charles smiled at her as the door closed relieved she wasn't more angry. He did feel bad for not telling Logan and Moira sooner, but he kind of liked having Erik to himself without others knowing. Moira would no doubt tell Logan, and maybe it would convince the two to take the leap. One could hope at least.

Charles went through his first class without interruption, going over homework questions as well as the next section of the lesson. During his second lecture he received a text from Will.

_W-I don't know what you're dribbling on about in lecture, but I think you better head over to Jean's classroom about now_

Charles smiled wide at his phone before turning back the class. "Why don't you all read pages 35 through 40 and start brainstorming with your partners about the lab while I just pop out to talk to a professor for a moment."

Charles walked as fast and as dignified as he could, stopping outside Erik's classroom before quietly slipping in.

"While it was in their best interest to agree to the treaty at the— Charles, can I help you," Erik looked to the door, surprise written on his face.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your lecture, but there seems to be something you need to see in Professor Grey's classroom," Charles smirked. "It would only take a moment."

Erik furrowed his brows for a moment before a fully fledged smile broke across his face and he laughed. "Yes of course," He turned back to his stunned students who didn't believe the man smiled, let alone laughed. "Why don't you all read the rest of the chapter which you were supposed to do last night. I'll be right back," he addressed the classroom with a stern set to his eyes once more before following Charles out.

Once out of the classroom the two couldn't help but smile like loons. "I've already texted Moira and Logan. They're on their way."

Erik held onto Charles' hand as they rounded the corner in view of the quartet that was walking into the classroom. Logan and Moira quickly rounded the opposite corner both smiling evilly before taking their places next the Erik and Chares tightly in the door way. Inside the classroom in front of 40 students, Jean Grey stood wide eyed motionless as the men dressed in matching bow ties and suspenders sang to her about how she had captured Tim's heart. They sang of her beauty and modesty, which Erik scoffed at, as well as her intelligence. The students were stifling their laughter with what looked like much effort while Charles laughed into Erik shirt not being able to handle how angry Jean was becoming, but he did manage to keep his camera on the action throughout. At the end of the song the four men bowed and presented Jean with a rose each before filtering out of the classroom. Jean blinked a few times before looking at the four people still near the door starting the retreat.

She glared. "Really Charles? I thought you were more mature."

Charles calmed himself down. "Tim is quite taken with you it seems, I didn't do anything."

Erik pulled Charles away before Jean could retort. "That was amazing," he shook his head still chuckling.

Logan wiped tears from his eyes. "That was the best thing I've ever seen."

"Without a doubt," Moira snorted. "Will is a genius."

The four split off back in pairs as they made it to the corner. Erik took hold of Charles hand again kissing it. "I have to take advantage while the halls are empty."

"I'm not complaining," Charles smiled up at the German.

"Why did Jean think you were behind the singers?"

Charles blushed. "I may have had a run in with her where I was less than friendly although, I don't know where the idea that this was me came from."

Erik growled a bit. "I missed this? Damn…"

Charles quickly pecked Erik's lips before pushing him towards his classroom door ignoring how hot the growl was. "I'll see you at lunch," Charles waved as Erik entered his classroom with a pout.

When he got back to class Charles tried to keep a straight face at the questions from his students. The lesson eventually got back on track and he sent the video to Will during his third class.

_W- Brilliant. They aren't half bad. You think Emma would like a song for Valentine's Day?_

_C- Only if you enjoy sleeping in the guest room_

_W- Damn. There's always your birthday_

_C- Do it and won't talk to you for years_

_W- Well you're just no fun_

_C- Stop texting me. I have a class to teach_


	24. Chapter 24

Alex starred at his paper with wide eyes. He thought maybe he wasn't seeing the grade correctly, but there it was at the top of the page in green ink, an A and a note that said 'exceptional'. He slid it into his backpack shaking his head before heading down the hall with a smile on his face pulling out his phone.

_A-Well you win_

_H-Sweet! What did I win exactly?_

_A-I got my paper back_

_H-OH! That's fantastic! I knew it was an A! _

_A-I guess you can torture me with the rocket launch…_

_H-shut it. It's not that bad._

_H-What are you doing?_

_A-walking home since my last class is canceled. You?_

_H-Just got out of lecture._

Alex bit his lip. He really wanted Hank to come with him, but wasn't sure how comfortable Hank would be at the prospect of basically coming home with him even if he wasn't planning anything. They had taken things very slow for the time they had started dating. Alex didn't want to pressure Hank into anything, and even if he had to take many cold showers, Alex didn't regret it. After a few minutes Alex bit the bullet.

_A-Why don't you meet me at the bus stop and we can hang at my place if you're not busy. _

_H-Be there in 5_

Alex spotted Hank standing with his back to the street talking to some guy around his age. Looking the man up and down, Alex would guess he knew Hank because Hank wasn't the type to just strike up a conversation with some good looking guy at a bus stop. Hank caught sight of Alex and smiled.

"Hey Alex," Hank gestured to the man. "This is Janos. I've known him for years. Janos, this is Alex."

"So this is Alex," Janos spoke in a Latin accent with a smirk. He held his hand out shaking it when Alex took hold. "It's good to meet you in the flesh."

"Good to meet you too, Hank told me about you and all the science experiments you two have blown up," Alex smiled while Hank blushed and looked away.

Janos chuckled. "Trial and error, that's all. I was just heading off, see you guys later."

"See you Janos," Hank smiled.

Alex turned to Hank. "He's not what I pictured."

"Yeah? What did you picture," Hank took Alex's hand in his own.

"I don't know…didn't expect him to be Latin, or so good looking," Alex shrugged.

"Jealous," Hank raised a brow.

Alex scoffed. "Please…"

Hank laughed as the bus pulled up and they loaded on. The ride was short due to the time of day and before long the two were walking up the stairs of Alex's apartment building because the elevator apparently chose that day to be uncooperative.

"Man am I glad you only live two floors up and not five," Hank smiled as they reached the door.

"Tell me about it," Alex pushed the door open leading Hank into the living room with a huge window with a view out into the street. "Sorry about the mess," Alex gathered the newspaper up on the coffee table. "Scott likes to wait until we can't see the floor before he decides to pick his shit up."

Hank laughed as he put his bag by the couch and hung up his jacket. "I expected worse actually. Who knew you were the neat freak of the two," Hank followed Alex into the kitchen.

"Right? You thirsty? We have Coke, water, and some sort of sports drink Scott buys by the truck load," Alex grimaced at the inside of the fridge.

"I'm good," Hank pushed the fridge closed while simultaneously spinning Alex around and pinning him to the counter. "You," Hank smirked and brought their lips together.

Alex moaned and pulled Hank as close as he could only breaking when he had to breathe. "I'm definitely good," he smiled surprised but happy to see the more assertive side of Hank. Hank chuckled and pulled Alex back with him into the living room. He sat on the couch bringing Alex with him almost causing the blonde to fall into his lap. "I'm glad you came over," Alex said before pulling Hank back into a kiss with his hand behind the brunette's neck.

"Me too…I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Hank trailed his hand down Alex's front lifting up the t shirt he wore. Alex shivered at the sensation of Hank's smooth hands on his stomach and wrapped his own hand around Hank's waist before sliding his hand under the other's shirt to run along the smooth expanse of his back.

"Me too," Alex had seen Hank without his shirt once on a summer day he had talked him into coming swimming remembering it with perfect clarity and had to truly force himself not to stare at the time. Now that he was allowed to touch he planned on taking full advantage now that Hank was the one who started it. Alex pulled Hank on to his lap positioning them so the other was straddling him. Hank smiled down at the blonde before bringing their mouths together. Hank quickly rolled off of Alex bringing his shirt back down and running a hand through his hair with a red face not three minutes later. Alex was completely confused. He blinked a few times before lowering his own shirt. "What—"

"I swear if I have to hear—oh, hey," Scott toed his shoes off and headed for the kitchen. "Didn't know you had company. How's it going Hank," Scott came back into the room and threw himself on to the recliner with a sports drink in his hand. Alex had never wanted to hurt his brother more than at that moment.

"Pretty good," Hank still had a blush to his face that Alex found adorable. "How are you?"

"Alright aside from the fact that I'm pretty sure the team is hopeless and I want to kill half of them right now."

Alex rolled his eyes and whispered to Hank. "He always wants to kill at least half of them, and they aren't half bad."

Hank chuckled. "Sorry to hear that Scott."

"Yeah, and Chad is being extra difficult no thanks to this one," Scott gestured to Alex who looked down at his feet rolling his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Alex is toying with the man's emotions."

"I'm doing no such thing," Alex snapped. Alex knew Scott was trying to get a reaction out of Hank. "He acts like an ogre and he hits on anything that moves. I made it perfectly clear since the day I met him and was hit on by him to back off."

"Whoa bro, calm down. I know that, I was kidding," Scott held his hands up looking a bit amused.

"Chad's the guy with the bark curly hair that refuses to let it dry before pouring an entire bottle of gel in it right," Hank casually asked Scott.

Alex couldn't help the huge smile that took over his face. "That's the one," he turned to Hank who nodded.

"He's not that bad," Scott chided.

Alex stood up rolling his eyes at his brother. "Right," He turned and gestured with his head for Hank to follow. "We can look over our work in my room if you want."

Hank grabbed his bag smiling. "Yeah."

"Boooorrrriiiinnnnggggg," Scott sang from his chair as he flipped the television on.

Alex kicked the bedroom door shut sighing before face planting on his bed. Hank smiled and walked over to the window that looked the same way the living room window did.

"How did you guys manage to find this place, and afford it? The view is incredible."

"Yeah it is."

Hank turned to the blonde who was staring back at him. He snorted. "Totally cheesy."

Alex laughed and joined Hank at the window where he wrapped himself around the taller man's waist. "You set yourself up for that one."

Hank shrugged. "I guess I did," he kissed Alex.

As if leaving off where they had before Scott came home, Alex pulled Hank to the bed before pushing the brunette down and literally jumping to straddle him. Hank huffed out a laugh before Alex caught his lips silencing him. Hank pulled at Alex's shirt greedily making Alex break the kiss to pull it all the way off before doing the same to Hank's. Alex took a moment to take in the pale smooth chest and stomach on Hank while he also noticed Hank rack his eyes up and down and lick his lips. Taking it as a good sign, Alex moved his lips down Hank's neck kissing along his collar while his boyfriend ran his hands through Alex's hair and down his back. Alex could feel Hank's breathing become more labored as he kissed along the smooth skin of the man's stomach licking just above where Hank's pants came to while undoing the button and zipper in Alex's way.

"Alex," Hank sounded like he didn't remember how to speak.

"I want…," Alex kissed the milky skin under him as he pulled at Hank's pants and boxers. "…to taste you Hank," kiss. "I want to taste all of you," kiss. "Will you let me," Alex paused before pulling Hank's boxers passed his very high tent. He looked at Hank to see the man's eyes glazed over with lust nodding quickly. Alex smiled deviously before pulling the boxers down Hank's thighs and taking in the sight of the swollen thick length which Alex had no idea how Hank hid in jeans. Taking a shaky breath, Alex wrapped one hand at the base, causing Hank to gasp, and slowly moved up and down never touching the head. Hank moaned with his head tilted to the side and eyes closed. Not being able to resist anymore, Alex lowered his head down and sucked on just the head of Hank's cock. The man in question jerked his hips, panting and mumbling. Alex smiled and lowered himself further. Alex used one hand to rub along the inside of Hank's thighs while the other went to his own hardened length still trapped in his jeans. The taste combined with the sounds Hank made was driving Alex to rub himself faster.

Hank panted. "Alex…nngg."

Alex released Hank from his mouth with a lewd pop. "What do you want baby?"

Hank pulled Alex up kissing him before rolling them over to reverse their previous position. Hank tore at Alex's pants pulling them down the blonde's thighs fast. He pecked Alex on the lips once more before lowering himself and taking all of Alex in his mouth.

"Fuck," Alex chocked. "Hank uh, what—"

Hank pulled away from Alex's shaft and kissed him once more. "Your cock is gorgeous," Hank purred before moving his head back down trailing kisses along Alex's trembling stomach. "I can't wait to taste all of you. I don't want to forget how you feel in my throat." Before Alex could make a brain comment his head fell back with a moan from the hot wetness of Hank's mouth on him once more.

"Fuck Hank," Alex let one hand push through the hair on his boyfriend while the other gripped the sheets. Hank continued to suck greedily on the head of Alex's cock taking his time to tongue the slit before pushing his head down as far as he could. Alex couldn't look away from how hot it was seeing his boyfriend suck his cock like he majored in it. Apparently he said that last part out loud because Hank chuckled and it nearly killed Alex when the vibration from his throat hit him. Alex panted.

"Hank…Hank baby I'm, fuck…I'm gonna—"

Hank took Alex deeper sucking harder with suction and it drove Alex over. He covered his mouth with his free hand to stifle the noise raising form his lungs as he came down Hank's throat. Alex shivered as he felt Hank lick every bit of him till he was soft. Alex was so calm and ready to pass out from bliss, but he that was not going to happen. Not when he knew he wanted to finish what he started and he wanted to taste Hank. Alex pulled Hank up kissing him and rolled them over.

"Alex," Hank whimpered. Alex was nearly hard again from how wanton Hank looked. Alex glanced down to see Hank still terribly hard and weeping pre cum, which was one of the hottest things he could imagine. Alex silenced Hank with another deep kiss before lowering himself down to take Hank in his mouth once more. Hank moaned up above and Alex just smiled and worked up and down Hank's entire shaft. Alex could stay here all day listening to the sounds his genius made. Alex knew Hank was getting close so he used his free hands to message Hank's balls and behind them pushing in just the right spot to send Hank over.

Hank let out a high moan accompanied with Alex's name as he exploded in Alex's mouth. Alex took pleasure in the tremors he felt from his boyfriend as he came down from his high. Alex moved slowly up kissing along Hank's stomach and chest before claiming his lips for a kiss and pulling the taller boy to the side and into his arms.

"Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that," Alex finally broke the comfortable silence. Hank bit his lip and tried to turn to the side away from Alex. Alex rolled him back over puling him to his chest. "Hey," he lifted the man's chin. "You can't get all shy all of a sudden. Not after what we just did," Alex smiled.

Hank blushed scarlet. "That's the first time I've ever really talked during sex."

Alex raised his brows. "Seriously? You could have fooled me. It was…hot."

"I couldn't stop myself…I have that problem a lot with you."

Alex kissed him. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad to hear you weren't always so enthusiastic, and I personally want to pretend you're a virgin," Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry…missed that boat," Hank looked embarrassed. "Although you're my first real boyfriend if that helps."

Alex was shocked. "First real boyfriend…how the hell is that possible?"

"Well, the other three guys I've been with weren't exactly looking for a student boyfriend who didn't want to go out to clubs with the rest of the people their age."

Alex scoffed. "Fuck them, their losers," Alex plundered Hank's mouth and the two continued to lay their wrapped up half clothed until Hank saw the clock and sighed.

"We have to get to the office," He pulled a reluctant Alex off the bed.

"Damn…"


	25. Chapter 25

The last thing Charles expected to see in the faculty lounge at lunch was Moira with a knife pointed at Erik with narrowed eyes. It was a plastic knife, but it still didn't negate the fact it was a knife. Charles walked to the table quickly with his sandwich catching Logan's attention. Logan nudged Moira making her snap up to see Charles before her face morphed back into her usual bright expression.

"Charles! How was your last lecture?"

"It went smoothly thank you," Charles smiled at her and then Logan before turning to an actually smiling Erik. Charles took a drink of his water before casually adding. "So, why were you threatening Erik with a plastic knife?"

Moira shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Charles turned to Logan giving his best stare down; the one Raven said always seemed could look in people's minds. "Logan?"

Logan glanced at Moira and back to Charles before sighing. "Just making sure Erik knows what happens if he fucks things up…"

Charles shook his head turning to Erik. "Please don't—"

Erik smiled. "It makes me feel better knowing there are other accomplices for me to have help if someone upsets you."

Moira laughed and Charles rolled his eyes. "Great…so Logan, anything new with _you?_"

Logan snapped his head up glaring at Charles. "No…"

Erik chuckled. "Shame."

Moira looked confused but went back to her lunch. "Did you send the video to Will?"

"Oh yes, he was thrilled," Charles laughed remembering the video.

After lunch Charles pushed Erik into his office before his TAs arrived. They stood against the inside of the door making out like ravenous teenager until Charles heard the distinct sound of Alex's laughter in the hall. Charles quickly pulled away from the annoyed German and straightened his shirt and then Erik's.

"Complete torture," Erik muttered before pecking Chares one last time and opening the office door to a surprised Hank, Sean, and Alex. "Gentlemen," Erik nodded and walked past the three to his office door.

The TAs filtered in smiling at Charles and greeting him.

"Good afternoon boys, you're all well I hope," Charles sat down at the table with them pulling out some labs needing to be reviewed.

"Pretty good on my end," Sean added casually taking some of the labs from the pile.

Charles smirked. "How's Angel?"

Sean glanced up for a moment before returning to his work. "Good…how's the German Shark?"

Charles narrowed his eyes at the red head and sighed before turning to a confused Alex and Hank. "And you two?"

Hank blushed a bit while Alex just smiled and replied, "Fantastic."

Charles chuckled and began his work on making the test he was giving the next day. He always made at least four versions of each test before a final decision on it (usually the morning of the test). Making up his mind was always a problem for Charles on most things, and more often than not made Charles a bit absentminded and frantic at the last minute of things. This was version number three of the test, and Charles liked it better than the last two, but found this the case with every other time. Funny enough, Charles more often than not ends up using the first version of most of his tests and assignment prompts, but he can never just make the one. Charles switched on the music behind him while the boys quietly talked about the labs they graded. Charles was lucky to have the three boys on his small little staff to help out. He didn't even want to think about what it would be like once they all graduated and got jobs in their fields.

"Labs are officially done," Sean declared.

"And the hand writing was all legible," Hank smirked at Alex making his boyfriend scoff.

"Well done boys," Charles smiled. "You all made it."

The three students started on their own work they brought with them. They didn't have a set time they were supposed to stay, but liked to stay for most of Charles' office hours in case a student needed help, or to get help themselves on whatever work load they had.

"Ugh…"

Charles raised an eyebrow at Alex. "You don't say Alex…"

The three TAs chuckled with Alex turning to the professor. "Sorry, I just remembered how much I hate French. Great language, but I'm crap at it."

Charles nodded in concentration. "Perhaps Erik could help you. He speaks French fluently."

"Erik," Hank piped up with a confused look.

"Oh sorry, Professor Lehnsherr…he's the—"

"The German Shark," Sean added casually still looking at his work.

Charles colored a bit. "He teaches German, but he's fluent in French, Russian, and oddly enough Finnish as well."

"He's the hot one Professor Grey was drooling over right, the one that was here before us," Alex added and Sean snorted.

"Oh the one next door," Hank asked

Charles cleared his throat a bit. "Ah, yes, he's the good looking one next door."

Alex scoffed, "Well, I don't really know him and I'm not sure a guy Sean refers to as the German Shark would be happy with some guy he doesn't know strolling into his office asking him for help with French work."

"He'll be right over," Charles smiled at the confused looks the three boys were giving him.

"How—" Hank began.

"I just texted him. He's looking for a reason not to have a meeting with a Spanish professor."

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be…texting the German Shark," Alex raised a brow.

"More than texting," Sean mumbled while returning to him work.

"What," Hank looked to the redhead.

"Nothing," the boy smirked.

Just before Charles was going to say something the door opened and Erik ducked inside and shut the door quickly with a look of relief on his face. Charles raised a brow and couldn't help but smile at how cute Erik looked when he was obviously sneaking. "I'm sorry sir, are you lost?"

Erik let a large breath out relaxing and smiling at the man at the end of the table. "No, just relieved I made it inside before the Spanish inquisition found me."

Charles chucked. "Pun intended."

"Of course," Erik turned to the TAs who were all looking at the man. "Hello gentlemen."

They all said hello in unison which gained a raised brow from the Shark. Erik looked at Charles, who was smiling. "My god, do they always talk in unison like the two girls from The Shining? It's creepy." The four at the table all laughed dissolving the awkward beginnings. "So, which one of you is rubbish at French."

"That would be me," Alex reached out his hand which Erik took. "I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, I'm Professor Lehnsherr, but you all can call me Erik, since I don't control your fate in any class," Erik smirked while addressing the other three TAs. "And you two are…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Charles shook his head. "This is Sean and Hank," Charles gestured. "How rude of me—"

Erik rolled his eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time 'I'm sorry' came out of your mouth…"

Sean snorted. "Right?"

Charles glared at the two of them blushing a bit. "Don't you all have things to be doing," he murmured.

Erik chuckled low. "What a lovely color," then he turned to Alex asking him about his French.

Charles continued to work on his test, now on version four, trying not to pay so much attention to Erik interacting with the boys. Not only had he helped Alex with his French, but he was now helping Sean with some of his History work while discussing it with Hank as well. It made Charles smile even more. Charles knew that Erik was by nature someone how shied away from crowds, was stubborn, stern at times, and even frightening when need be, but right now was a perfect example of why Erik was a wonderful educator. It probably did help that his three assistants were exceedingly intelligent, but Charles had no doubt that if they weren't Erik would still be wonderful. He also supposed he did have a biased opinion, but Charles didn't care.

"Wait what? Professor, tell me he's kidding."

Charles realized Sean had addressed him. "What…"

"You've never been ice skating?"

Charles raised a brow. "How on earth did you manage to stumble on to the topic of ice skating?"

Alex chuckled. "We were talking about hockey. You seriously have never been on the ice?"

"I'm not exactly graceful," Charles murmured with a bit of a pout.

Erik barked with laughter. "Still, I think it's a shame. We will have to go."

Charles noticed the knowing smile Sean had but chose not to comment on it. "I can't promise anything. I'm already imagining the bruises."

Hank smiled. "Good luck with that."

All too soon it was time for Erik to head off to his next classes and Charles restrained himself from getting up and lightly molesting the man, but it was hard.

"Until later," Erik nodded and smiled dangerously at Charles making the Englishman's stomach flip. He then turned to the TAs. "It was nice getting to know you all, look after him," he gestured to Charles.

Charles pouted. "I'm right here." Erik smiled but said nothing as he walked out into the hall. Charles looked to his TAs who were all looking at him expectantly, well mostly Hank and Alex. "Yes?"

"Nothing…he's nice," Alex supplied.

"You're surprised," Charles looked between the three.

"_I_ wasn't too surprised, although I thought Raven and Angel were just being nice," Sean added.

"Hoy shit," Alex went wide eyed.

"What," Hank snapped his head towards the blonde.

Alex smirked at Charles. "Way to go Professor."

Charles turned scarlet and chocked a bit. "Oh dear lord…"

"What am I missing," Hank frowned.

Alex rubbed the back of Hank's hand. "For a genius, you can be so clueless, they're together Hank."

Hank made an 'O' with his mouth nodding and then smiled at Charles. "Nice one Professor." Sean just laughed at Charles' eye roll.

"Get back to your studies…" Charles grumbled but smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

After his last lecture of the day Charles found himself staying behind in his classroom for another 45 minutes answering questions. Charles didn't even realize how long he had been there until he saw his phone.

_R- I'm starving so hurry up_

_R-Are you doing this on purpose?_

_R-Should I put out a missing persons report?_

_R-My stomach is eating itself_

_R-There's a white light Charles…I see angels…so weak_

Charles sighed and gathered his things and walked to his office finding Raven on the sofa with her eyes closed. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever will I do with all of that extra room in the house now that Raven is gone…" he smirked when Raven snapped eyes opened and glared.

"What took you so long," she got off the sofa grabbing her bag and coat.

"I was answering some questions for a few students."

"You have office hours for a reason."

Charles chuckled. "Remember that next time you harass one of your professors after class instead of going to their office hours."

As Charles locked his office door he felt a hand pinch his butt making him jump and Raven laugh. Charles whipped around to see a pleased Erik. "Really Erik?"

Erik shrugged. "Too easy," he glanced at his watch. "Getting out a bit late I see."

Raven groaned. "Tell me about it! I'm starving and he lollygags."

Erik made an over sympathetic face at Raven. "You poor thing."

Raven punched Erik's arm. "I'm wasting away," she turned to Charles. "I'll be waiting at the car," she turned back Erik. "I'll see you later?"

"Hopefully," Erik smiled and then looked to Charles.

Charles nodded at the man smiling before addressing his sister. "I'll be there in a minute."

Raven scoffed. "I've heard that before." She turned on her heels and walked down the hall while Erik chuckled.

"What?"

"I just think it's funny, and sweet."

Charles scoffed. "Sweet unless she's being particularly stubborn."

Erik looked around making sure the coast was clear before swooping down and kissing the smaller man pulling away too soon for Charles' liking and smiled. "I'll be over after I pick up some more things at my place."

"Sounds splendid. Dinner will already be waiting since Raven apparently is dying, but I'll wait for you."

Erik chuckled. "Okay."

Charles spent the ride home listening to Raven fill him in on her day. Charles never got tired of hearing about her day. It started when she had first went off to grade school. She had been so scared on her first day that she cried when she and Charles were dropped off at the corner. Charles convinced her she would have a wonderful time and she'd meet lots of new friends, and learn so much that she didn't need to be scared. After school she was beaming. The whole car ride she went on about all of the things she saw and learned. She talked so animatedly it made Charles heart swell. Not once did her father or Charles' mother ask about his or Raven's day at school, and Charles found it was their lose because it was one of his favorite things. Even if her day was bad, Charles would hear about it and try to help or make her feel better.

As soon as they arrived home Raven was grabbing the phone in the kitchen to call for food.

"I'm ordering Chinese, and you don't get a say in the matter because you took so long," she dialed the familiar number.

Charles chuckled. "Fair enough I suppose. Order enough for—"

"Yeah yeah I know, and I'm ordering for Angel too. She'll be over in about an hour."

Charles made a humming in agreement before walking up the stairs and dumping his things in his study, which was much more organized now with Erik's help. Now there was enough room to move the other desk in so Erik sat in with him doing his grading and prep work instead of the library. Charles' thoughts drifted to Raven's comment about Angel coming over. Angel was such a lovely girl. Charles knew she lived with her aunt since her mother passed away, but he also knew that the woman was absent most of the time. Angel had become independent at an early age out of necessity much like himself, but it still made Chares sad knowing she had to be. He just wished she didn't have to be there with that woman. Charles wondered downstairs about an hour and a half later when Raven opened the door for Erik.

"Why do you still ring the bell," Raven scoffed.

"I was taught something called manners…ever heard of those," Erik smiled toeing off his shoes.

"Charles may have tried to teach me those, but it sounded boring so," she shrugged before sauntering off towards the living room to a smiling Angel on the couch.

"Hello Angel," Erik called.

"Hi Erik," Angel waved.

Charles made it down the stairs quietly giving the girls a 'shhing' motion catching the taller man off guard and pinching his ass. Erik whipped around catching Charles' wrist before he could pull away. He pulled Charles to him for a deep kiss which Charles immediately melted into.

Charles sighed when Erik pulled back and took off his coat. "You're reflexes are too quick."

Erik chuckled. "You've never complained before."

Charles shrugged and smiled. "Still not, are you hungry?"

Erik sighed loudly. "Absolutely. I could probably eat your cooking at this point."

Charles huffed, turned on his heels and stomped off through the dining room leaving a laughing Erik by the door.

Forty five minutes later found Erik and Charles sitting in the kitchen still talking and laughing about nothing in particular. The girls filtered in grabbing drinks before walking back out kissing both men's cheeks before leaving. Erik chuckled and then sobered when he saw Charles.

"Charles Liebling what's wrong?"

Charles snapped his head back to Erik. "Oh sorry…I was…," Charles sighed. "I worry about Angel."

Erik nodded with his eyes softening. "About her living with her aunt."

Charles sighed again realizing this was at least the forth time he had told Erik how much he hated Angel's aunt. "How many times have I mentioned that wretched woman…"

"Enough that I hate her," Erik furrowed his brows.

Charles stayed silent for a while lost in thought. He had his eyes glued to the table for a while before Erik put his hand on his shoulder startling him. "What? Oh, I spaced didn't I?"

Erik looked worried. "What's going on up there," Erik tapped the side of Charles' head lightly.

Charles stood up abruptly. "I need to do something. I need to make some copies of the house key."

"Okay…," Erik stood up slowly. "What do—"

"I want you to have a key…well I want you to live here, but I know it's only been—"

"You want me to move in," Erik raised his brows.

Charles realized how many things were falling from his mouth in the last few minutes. "Um, wow…I am literally just saying the things in my head right now…"


	27. Chapter 27

Charles shook his head. "Okay, I will be more articulate in a moment," Charles stormed through the dining room towards the two girls sitting on the floor of the living room. Raven was flipping through channels while Angel was texting. Charles cleared his throat. "Angel dear?"

Both girls turned to look up at Charles. Angel sat up. "Yes…"

Charles felt Erik put his hand around his hip grounding him. He turned to the man who nodded with warmth in his eyes. Charles turned back to Angel determined. "Angel, I would like you to consider moving in here with us."

Raven beamed. "Really?"

Charles nodded never looking away from Angel. "You're part of this family Angel, and you are more than welcome here. It's your home just as much as it is ours, and I am not going to pretend that I like your aunt. No offence but she's—"

Charles was cut off by having Angel jump over the back of the couch and knock the wind out of him in a bone crushing hug. When she pulled back Angel blinked tears back. "Thank you Charles," she whispered.

Charles kissed her forehead and smiled. "Welcome home."

Raven jumped off the floor where she sat rounding the couch to pull everyone into a group hug with a squeel. Erik made a loud groan. "Shut it Erik…you love us."

He sighed. "I do."

Charles chuckled while the hug broke up and the girls planned how they were going to get help moving Angel's things.

"I'm sure Sean will be more than willing to help," Charles added with a smirk to Erik who was returned the look.

Charles and Erik made their way upstairs towards the study, as they did most nights after dinner now, to work on prep for class. Charles tried to figure out how to make Erik forget he asked him to move in. Erik looked completely taken by surprise in the kitchen, and at the moment Charles used all his will not to face palm. They made it into the study where Charles plopped in his chair and Erik gracefully took his. It always annoyed and turned Charles on how elegant Erik was able to be. Charles and Erik started to work in silence for a few minutes before it seemed Erik was done waiting.

"So, are we going to ignore the conversation, or should I say, your ramblings in the kitchen?"

Charles bit his bottom lip finally lifting his head to see Erik smiling ruefully at him. "I really wasn't thinking when I started to spew everything I did."

Erik's smile slipped and his neutral mask was in place. "I see…well I'm glad Angel will be living here. It will be good for her. She's lucky to have Raven and you in her life."

Charles read it all wrong. He knew that mask was only in place to hide Erik's hurt. He hurt Erik. "Erik, I meant what I said in the kitchen. I…I thought I had freaked you out."

Erik sat back in his chair relaxing his shoulders. "So…the offer still stands?"

Charles smiled. "God yes."

Erik got up from his chair walking around to pull Charles up giving him a chaste kiss before pulling him towards the door. "Well then let's go to _our_ room so we can snuggle in _our _bed," Erik practically purred into Charles' ear. All Charles could do was nod and smile like an idiot.

The next morning Charles actually growled at the alarm clock like he could scare it away. He turned it off, and immediately turned over to burrow back into Erik's side hiding his face under the taller mans chin.

Erik chuckled with sleep still shuffling itself off while he wrapped his arms around Charles tighter and kissing the unruly dark locks under his nose. "Charles we will eventually have to get up," he whispered. Charles grumbled into Erik's chest. "What was that Liebling?"

Charles raised his head with a pout. "Why do I teach five days a week again?" Erik pecked Charles on the lips with a smile before extracting himself from the bed making Charles groan and try to pull him back into bed. "Eeeeerick, why?"

Erik turned in all his naked glory with a raised brow. "I'll be in the shower if you decide to stop whining and would like to enjoy the hot water with me," he smirked and walked to bathroom. Charles knew for a fact Erik was swaying his hips more than usual, but he wasn't going to complain because it was doing wonders to wake him up or at least most parts of him.

Charles jumped from the bed almost skipping to the bathroom to join the chucking Erik already standing in the hot spray of their shower. 'Our' was a word Charles kept smiling at when he heard it. After Erik pulled him into the room, their room, last night the German made use of all the surfaces in the room. Later they lay in bed while discussing the plans for refurbishing and how much to change in the bedroom. Raven was becoming more insistent by the day, and Charles had still stalled, but now with Erik there in his spot next to Charles it seemed right. Erik physically cringed when Charles mentioned the paisley pattern Raven was pushing for carpet in their bedroom making Charles laugh. It seemed so surreal if Charles was honest. The house would gain two occupants by the end of the weekend, and it seemed so right. It always felt more like home when Erik and Angel were there…were home.

"What?"

Charles blinked when Erik finally spoke. He hadn't realized he was just standing there. "Nothing nothing just…it's a good morning," Charles smiled and lifted himself up to kiss Erik. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles smiling. Charles nearly jumped when he felt something cold on his head. Erik barked with laughter and Charles scowled when he realized it was shampoo. "You're terrible," he rubbed the soap into his hair.

Erik shrugged before rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "You can still reconsider."

Charles shook his head. "Absolutely not, you agreed and can't take it back," Charles will never admit to the fact he stomped his foot like a child.

Erik put his hands on either side of Charles' face kissing him and pulling back to turn off the water. "Good. I plan on burning all that cold and terrible furniture in the back yard. It will be cathartic," he smiled and handed Charles a towel.

Charles laughed. "Raven will love it. We will have our very own bon fire. We could roast marsh mellows like they do in movies."


	28. Chapter 28

"No."

"Charles you have got to help me out—"

"No."

"Come on!"

Charles rolled his eyes at the man standing in front of his desk with his brows furrowed. "You were the one that volunteered my friend."

"He didn't say anything about a costume," Wolverine growled.

Charles tried not to laugh. "Yes well perhaps you should have asked him what you were signing up for."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe if you're lucky Moira and you can pair up as a literary duo from a book. Perhaps you can be King Arthur and she can be Gwen—"

"I hate you."

Charles couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his throat. "You'll get over it."

"You and Erik still coming to this disaster waiting to happen," Logan took a seat on the sofa.

"That's the plan still yes."

"Goodie," he grumbled.

"So…this weekend Angel will be moving in with us."

Logan raised both his brows. "Yeah? Finally couldn't take that aunt any longer?"

"I couldn't let her stay there. She's deserves better," Charles sighed.

Logan nodded.

"And…," Charles awkwardly cleared his throat. "Erik's moving in too."

Logan snapped his head towards Charles. "You're moving in together?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm"

Charles raised a brow. "That's your response?"

"I'm not the one that has to live with him," Logan shrugged.

"No thoughts other than that on the matter."

Logan sighed. "He makes you happy right?"

"He does. More than I've honestly ever been."

"That's what matters," Logan got up. "I have to go make sure those punks are actually doing something in the field."

"Logan."

Logan turned before exiting. "Yeah?"

"I think you'll make a great King Arthur."

"I hate you," he muttered as he left.

Charles just laughed.

Charles taught one section Chemistry. It was his second class of the day. He agreed to take on the one section to help make the class sizes smaller, and made sure it was his second class so that he was at least more awake for the lab portion of that class. Funnily enough his Chemistry class ended up being the most crowded of them all because people scrambled to enroll in his due to his popularity amongst students. All of the thought he put into the time for reducing the risks of sleep related problems was for nothing it seemed as the class was forced out of the room by the shower they received from the smoke sensors. One of the students managed to knock over a Bunsen burner lighting a flammable compound and making the quick flame hit the sensor above one the tables. The flames were out in seconds while all the students scrambled out of the lab as fast as they could. Charles sighed before hitting the gas shut off valve and walking into the hall to join his students who managed to stay at least somewhat dry unlike Charles. He dismissed class early and went back into the lab to try and squeegee as much water as he could into the drains before wiping down the counter tops and switching the gas back on for the next class that would be using the lab. After getting the lab back into working order Charles made his way to his classroom past Erik's.

"Charles?" Charles turned to a very confused but amused looking Erik standing half in the hall in his classroom door way.

"How's lecture," Charles stood feeling his socks squish in his shoes.

"Why are you soaking wet," the smile on the German's face grew as he couldn't stop the laughter in his voice.

Charles sighed. "Chemistry lab caught fire for a moment and the sprinklers gave me a lovely shower."

Erik's eyes went wide as he stepped fully into the hall shutting the classroom door behind him. He in front of Charles inhumanly fast, turning him around checking for some sort of damage. "Are you hurt? Are you okay," he searched Charles' face.

Charles blushed but laughed. "I'm fine. It wasn't really a fire…more like a burst of flame."

Erik sighed. "Why must you teach a class that encourages playing with fire?"

"It's not playing," Charles rolled his eyes.

"Says every mad scientist…," Erik raised a brow. "You're going to be a prune by the end of the day."

Charles sighed. "The Woes of a dashing young professor."

Erik pecked Charles' lips before turning the young man around and lightly shoving him down the hall. "No rest for you_ kiene pfaume._"

Charles spent his third class trying not to think too much about his wet socks and ignoring the looks he got from students. He knew he looked like a drowned rat, and he didn't feel any better. After he was finally able to make it out of the room he texted Erik.

_C-Do you think we could eat in my office or yours? I really don't want to sit in the lounge like this._

_E-Are you that miserable_

_C-I don't even want to think about the state of my feet right now in my wet socks. Yes..._

_E-Moira and Logan are following me. We'll be there in a moment. I'll grab you a sandwich._

_C-Have I told you today that I love you?_

_E-Not enough…_

_C-I love you_

_E-Ich Liebe dich auch kiene pfaume_

_C-What's kiene pfaume?_

_E-little prune _

_C-you're sooooooo funny_

As soon as Charles made it in his office he stripped off his button up feeling better in his white t shirt that was somehow drier than anything else. He then pulled his shoes off and socks feeling relieved when he saw his feet weren't as prune like as he feared. He flipped on the dock that held his IPod and sat down on the sofa seconds before Erik, Moira, and Logan all huddled through the door as if escaping a beast.

"Why is it you all seem to be hiding from someone when you come in here," Charles raised a brow.

"We are," Moira sighed sitting at the table. "Jean is stomping around out there picking fights with anyone she can find. Apparently Tim's wooing has continued and she is taking it out on the innocent public. It's not like I couldn't take that bitch, but I really don't want to mess up my nails. I just had them done yesterday," she bit into her salad.

Erik chuckled at Logan's wide eyes. "You're picturing the fight aren't you?"

Logan narrowed his eyes at Erik. "Just picturing the bloodshed."

Charles couldn't help it. "Could you imagine it if they got down to their knickers? We could sell tickets."

Moira threw a piece of lettuce at Charles. "Hey! I'm right here."

"Oh you are," Charles turned to Moira with wide eyes. "Lovely."

The four talked and relaxed with the music paying in the background. Moira convinced Logan to dress as King Arthur after Charles' suggestion and Logan's complaints. Erik just bit his cheek to stop his laughter. At the end of lunch Logan followed Moira out while he physically moped about her costume and booth plans. As soon as the two left Erik burst into laughter making Charles follow him. Erik pulled Charles to his chest on the sofa and they sat that way with Charles' head on Erik's shoulder for a few comfortable minutes letting the music fill the silence. Erik sat up and gently set Charles to the side before bending down and taking off his shoes.

Charles' brows scrunched together. "What are—"

"You need socks. My shoes are dry and you'll end up with some sort of foot rash if you wear yours without socks, and you certainly can't put yours back on so you'll wear mine," Erik pulled Charles feet onto his lap pulling the socks up Charles' small ankles.

"Erik, I'll be fine. You don't—"

"Nonsense. You'll be insufferable with a rash. I'm doing myself a favor," he shrugged. Charles couldn't help but smile and pull Erik in for a deep kiss. Erik leaned down laying the two of them down to explore the inside of Charles' mouth. Charles wrapped one leg around Erik puling so that they lay chest to chest. Erik pulled back breathing heavy. "I really wish you didn't have TAs that insisted on doing their jobs right about now."

Charles chuckled as he and Erik righted them back onto the sofa. "Such an inconvenience."

"Under statement of the year," Erik sighed and rose from the sofa. "I'm going to go grab my things and be right back."

"Joining us for office hours," Charles inquired with a smile.

"Might as well. I'll just be texting you instead of getting work done if I'm in my office," Erik shook his head. "You are ruining me."

"Truly sorry about that love," Charles got off the sofa still in Erik's socks and refusing to put on his shoes until his afternoon classes. "I will work on being more boring."

"That's all I ask," Erik said casually as he went into the hall.

Charles opened up his email so he could inform his Chemistry class that class would not be canceled Monday and they were still responsible for finishing the post lab work they were rescued from today when he saw Sebastian's name. His hands froze over the mouse deciding whether or not he wanted to really read it. Charles had made an effort not to think too much about the Sebastian situation, what he was calling it, and it was working out quite nicely until now it seemed.

Charles clicked the link

When Erik came back in Hank, Alex, and Sean were with him. They were chatting about something, but Charles was too busy staring open mouthed at the computer screen.

"Charles…Charles!"

Charles snapped his mouth open and looked up at the boys sitting at the table and Erik standing in front of his desk looking worried. "Oh I'm sorry, hello gentlemen."

"Are you okay, Hank tried to get your attention for at least a full minute," Erik raised a brow and sat at the table next to Sean.

Charles quickly closed his email and sat at the table end with the tests from his genetics classes. "Of course…I just got sucked into an article," Charles smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

Charles was interested to see a number of students filter in asking questions about what they were sure would be on the test that day. It was not exactly a surprise, seeing as it happened every term, but this term it seemed more students were doing it. He wished they would ask sooner than the day of the test, but at least they were getting things clarified even if it was late. Even one of Erik's students stopped by in between some of the science students. Charles looked to Erik as if trying to send his curiosity of how the student found him.

The German shrugged somehow picking up the mental question. "I put a post it on the door for students to find me here, although I'm surprised."

"You don't get many people to office hours I take it," Charles smirked looking at the young woman standing in the door way shyly looking to the TAs and professors. "Hello dear, come in and have a seat, I'll let you have mine so you can speak with Professor Lehnsherr," Charles got up smiling and pulled out the chair for the student who smiled back.

"Thank you Professor Xavier, and you'd be right about no one coming to Professor Lehnsherr's office hours. Most would rather jump into actual shark infested waters," the girl smiled and pulled out her notebook.

Erik snorted but smiled at the girl. "Yes, well at least you're brave enough, which is probably why you have the best scores in class," Erik gestured with his hands. "Kitty, this is Alex Summers, Hank McCoy, and Sean Cassidy, Professor Xavier's teaching assistants. You are already familiar with Professor Xavier from the halls and gossip I'm sure," Erik smirked. "Gentlemen and adolescent," Erik pointed to Charles who mocked shock, "This is Katherine Pierce or Kitty as she has insisted on being called. She's the top of her class in German, and also in the English department as well, or so I hear."

"Nice to meet you Kitty," Hank shook her hand with a small smile.

"Same here," Alex shook her hand.

"Ditto," Sean gave her a fist pound making Hank roll his eyes.

Charles chuckled and extended his hand which Kitty took eagerly. "It is a pleasure my dear. I've heard of you from Erik as one of the only students whose work didn't take can endless amount of patience to grade, and from Erik that's like building a pyramid in your honor."

Erik rolled his eyes.

Kitty laughed. "I'll try not to let it go to my head. It's nice to meet you in person too. I've heard of you, but meeting you is way different."

"I don't even want to know what you've heard of me," Charles shook his head and brought his brow together. "I assure you I don't light labs on fire on purpose for the record."

Erik had one brow raised. "Debatable."

Erik and Kitty were speaking nothing but German apart from the questions Kitty had to ask in English. Erik would answer them in German as many times as it took for Kitty to catch on, and it astounded Charles how much patience Erik had for it all. Language is one of the hardest things for someone to teach, and Charles was sure he would never have the patience for it, which is not what one would suspect. Kitty was a lovely girl who seemed to absorb herself in learning. He remembered Moira talking about Kitty and her fantastic writing skill, and argument building. Charles mused that she would be a perfect bureaucrat if she truly wanted to. He could already tell how stubborn she could be just by watching her not give up on difficult translations and speech. Charles took a break in grading when a few more students came in asking questions in hopes of getting hints on the test. It amused Charles more than anything when their faces dropped just a little when he explained he couldn't divulge what they asked. Erik shook his head at the last group before he had to go to class, making the students actually tremble a bit. The TAs barely contained their laughter at the scene, and to be honest so did Charles. After Erik went to class the traffic slowed down and Charles was able to grade most of the tests from his first two classes.

While half monitoring the rest of his classes during the test, Charles contemplated what to write back to Sebastian. He reread the email twice at the desk in front of the classroom while stomping down the nervousness of telling Erik about what Sebastian wrote. He didn't know exactly what Erik would want to do, but he had an idea which worried him. Charles clicked the reply button.

_Sebastian,_

_I am happy for you and the development in your recovery. Remember that you don't have to lose yourself to fix the things that are holding you back. I'm sure you've been told this before by experts and whatnot, but I know for a fact it's different hearing it from someone you know. I want you to be happy, and I know you think it is right for us to be together again, but I believe its not the case. You're holding on to the idea that what we had was the closest to a normal relationship that you've ever had, and you believe that because of this, we are meant to work out and be together. Sebastian you need time to find someone who will be there for you the way you need, and also for someone you really want to be there for. I know you'll find them if you just let it happen naturally. You were never good at waiting for things to come your way I know, but it will happen for you if you let it._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles_

Charles tried not to sound too personal, but the same way not too clinical and scientific hoping. Sebastian's email had been full of lovely proposals of future happiness, and what he had dreamed of doing with Charles, but it was also very…explicit as well. He purposely pushed the thoughts from his mind as he decided to push on with grading the other class' exams. With the rate he was getting them graded he might actually have a weekend free, which made him smile because there was much to be done at the house.

The last of his students slowly made their way out dropping off their tests with worried expressions while Charles gave sympathetic smiles hearing Erik's voice in his head telling him not to feel sorry for them because they would be happy if they prepared. Charles gathered all of his work and laptop and somehow got the door open to his office with the tips of his fingers. He quickly got his things together knowing Raven and Angel would be barging in any moment to whisk him off towards the car. He was just putting his wet socks in the pocket of his jacket when Moira swung the door open and bounded in slamming the door behind her. Charles nearly jumped.

"We're having dinner tonight," Moira said wide eyed.

Charles furrowed his brows. "Could we not have dinner perhaps tomorrow night? I actually have a—"

"No," Moira shook her head putting her hands on Charles' shoulders. "Logan and I."

"Oh…Oh!"

"Do you think it's a date," Moira started to pace the small distance of the table.

Charles tried not to smile, biting his lip. "Well, how did it happen? How did he mention dinner?"

Moira looked to the ground as she paced concentrating. "Well, after lunch we were talking about terrible cafeteria food and whatnot. I mentioned wishing they had better pasta, and he mentioned the great Italian place by his house. I said I would have to try it, and he said why don't we go tonight if I didn't have plans," Moira sighed and then slumped into one of the table's chairs. "Am I reading this wrong?"

Charles wanted to strangle Logan. Not that asking Moira to dinner in the way that he did was wrong, but it just was easier to pretend he didn't know how Logan felt if it was an easier read. "Honestly, I think it's a date."

"You do…," Moira furrowed her brows looking up at Charles.

"Yes, and you should act like you usually would with him except perhaps you could talk more about things that you would like to do with him instead of complaining about stupid people together. It would drive the point across that you know it's a date, and then maybe he will be more clear."

"Okay…things I want to do with him," Moira looked amused.

"Not those things!"

Moira chuckled. "I got it sorry, but you kind of set that one up."

"And I'm adolescent…," Charles mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Charles pulled Moira up and pushed her towards the door. "Go! You need to go home and do whatever it is women do before dates, and I have to get my things together before—"

"Hey Moira," Raven smiled.

"Hello Raven, Angel. I'll talk to guys later. Your brother is forcing me to leave," Moira playfully scowled at Charles before making her way back to her office.


	30. Chapter 30

Charles woke up when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He jerked his head up to find he must have fallen asleep at his desk in the study because he did not wake up to paper stuck to his face while in bed…usually. A chuckle came from the other side and when he peeled what appeared to be one student's test from him Charles saw Erik smiling with all his teeth holding out a cup of tea to him. Charles smiled and took the cup.

"Hello Darling. How long have you been here?"

Erik took his chair at the desk across from Charles'. "Not long. I came in here after I changed to find you snoring on a test before getting you tea," Erik smiled. "You looked adorable, and even more so now with a pen imprint on your cheek with what looks like a genetic model of something."

Charles rubbed at his face sighing. "I don't remember being tired when I sat down to grade."

Erik shrugged. "Perhaps it's just now sinking in how boring genetics is," he had a teasing tone which Charles couldn't ignore.

"Take that back! You don't mean it," Charles knew he sounded like a petulant child.

"Or?"

Charles held his chin high taking a refined sip of his tea. "Do you really want to find out what the consequences are? It can get drafty at night in the guest rooms…"

Erik laughed showing all of his teeth. "I'm sure that's the truth and not something I want to find out first hand. Rest assured _Liebling _that I was joking. I find your excitement of the field fascinating," Erik got up walking around the desk to lean down and kiss Charles. Charles moved in to deepen the kiss before Erik pulled back. "You can keep grading while I make dinner. I'll have one of the girls tell you when its' ready yeah?" Charles nodded and kissed Erik once more before the taller man stepped back. "You know you don't have to finish all of those tonight right," Erik motioned to the stack of exams.

"Yes, but I want to be able to have the weekend free for moving you and Angel home," Charles pulled another test towards him looking up when Erik didn't reply. "What?"

"_Ich liebe dich_," Erik smiled softly.

Charles smiled recognizing the German phrase. "I love you too Erik."

About an hour later Charles mouth was watering at the plate of food in front of him. When did Erik learn to cook authentic Mexican food? Raven and Angel were busy wolfing down tortillas filled with all of the things Erik prepared for them. Charles had only had real Mexican food a couple of times in his life, but he could definitely get used to it.

"Erik this is delicious," Charles tried not to talk with food in his mouth.

"Thank you."

"Have you ever been," Angel inquired.

"Mexico? Yes, twice."

"Really," Charles was curious.

Erik nodded furrowing his brows for just a moment. "The first time was a small holiday, and the second was when I was living in California for a year and I was in Mexico City with a class trip. The culture is amazing, and the food is to die for," Erik raised a brow. "You just can't drink the local water."

"Why," Raven said through a mouth full of food.

"Raven," Charles sighed.

Erik smirked. "Because if you drink the local water you can expect to live in the bathroom."

"Gross," Raven and Angel said in unison.

Charles and Erik both laughed.

Later Charles found himself dozing off on the couch as he lay against Erik's chest with the television on in the distance. He couldn't help how easy it was to fall asleep to the sound of the heart beat under him and the soft warm breath that trickled down his neck.

"We'll be back!"

Charles snapped his eyes opened towards Raven and Angel who were putting on their coats. "Where are you two off to?"

"Going to start packing my things into boxes so the move is quicker," Angel wrapped her scarf tighter.

"Oh, well let me drive you," Charles began lifting himself up regretting it when the cold on his back made him shiver. Erik followed him to sit up.

"Nah, just relax. Sean's outside. He's going to help," Raven waved from the door as she opened it and walked out.

Angel smiled before following. "We won't be too late…school tomorrow and whatnot."

Charles chuckled. "Alright." Charles moved himself back down to Erik's chest after the door closed while Erik tightened his hold. "You're a fabulous pillow," Charles sighed contentedly.

Charles could feel the rumble of Erik's chest. "You're an interesting blanket." Erik kissed along the back of Chares neck rubbing his nose behind the brunette's ear making him shiver. "Did you finish your grading," Erik whispered.

"Mmmhmm," Charles turned slightly to wrap his arms around Erik's waist and curl under the German's neck.

Erik chuckled. "You're like a kitten." Charles gave Erik a soft punch the gut. Erik quickly untangled Charles from him before pinning the smaller professor down on the couch with a toothy shark grin. "You're a feisty _Katzchen_ aren't you," Erik kissed Charles' now pouting lips.

"I am not a kitten," Charles mumbled.

Erik lowered his head to kiss along Chares' neck and collar. He rubbed along the collar of his shirt making Charles moan. "That was almost a purr…are you sure," Erik was smirking as he lifted the bottom of Charles' shirt.

Charles let his shirt be taken off before ridding Erik of his and scratching at the skin on the smooth muscled chest above him. "Is this more kitten behavior," Charles growled as Erik hissed and lowered his head to lick and bite along Charles' chest stopping to nibble on Charles' nipple knowing how sensitive they were. Charles gasped at the sensation arching his back so he could make sure Erik knew exactly what he was doing to him. It worked it seemed because Erik paused in his movements breathing and looking up at Charles' most certainly wanton face. "Fuck me Erik. Right here in our living room," Charles panted puling at Erik's pants.

Nor being able to wait for Charles' fumbling movements, Erik pulled at the other mans pants ripping them down his legs before pushing his the rest of the way off before devouring the others mouth literally stealing the air out of Charles' lungs. Erik pulled away as he lifted Charles up turning him around. Charles put his hands on the arm rest pushing his hips back seeking Erik's warmth. He moaned when Erik lowered his body across his back and growled in his ear. "Suck them _Charles_," Erik moved his fingers to Charles' mouth which he took immediately. Charles wet and licked the digits feeling Erik tremble a bit behind him. It made him smile around the fingers before they were pulled from his mouth.

Erik kissed down Charles' back massaging his butt before he pushed a single finger in. Charles let a shaky breath out. "Erik," he said with no breath. Erik pushed in and out slowly before adding a second finger and when he entered with the third Charles let his head fall to the arm rest as he pushed back to meet Erik's fingers further. Erik continued to work him open while bringing his other hand around to take hold of Charles' neglected cock. Charles snapped his head up nearly chocking on the stimulation. "Erik now," he purred.

Erik quickly pulled his fingers from Charles spitting into his hand and stroking his already leaking member. He lined himself up with both his hands on Charles' hip pausing with just the head of him inside Charles. "Fuck _Liebing_…" Charles couldn't fight any more and he pushed himself back taking Erik all the way in making Erik actually buckle at the knees. "Charles!"

Charles moaned and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Erik as The German tried to steady himself. "Taken down by a kitten Erik," he tried to make his voice steady.

Erik's eyes darkened as he gained control again looking directly into Charles' eyes. "Not yet," he growled and snapped his hips forward.

Charles grunted letting his head fall back to the head rest as Erik started to thrust in and out of him mercilessly. Charles felt sweat pool at the base of his spine and the sound of Erik grunting behind him was making his very close. Erik leaned down plastering himself against Charles' back licking the sweat that ran down his neck before whispering into Charles' ear at the same time he closed his fist around Charles' cock. "Come for me kitten," he growled. Charles couldn't spare a moment to be indignant towards the kitten comment as he came hard in that next moment. Luckily his shirt was draped over the arm of the chair he was on or they'd be cleaning evidence before the girls returned, not that he cared right then. His orgasm was so intense he literally lost the function of his legs for a moment only staying up with Erik's help. Erik thrust once more before he was cursing in Charles' ear and coming inside him. Erik pulled out slowly turning Charles around and sitting down holding Charles to his chest as they sat before they were alone. Charles felt his heartbeat slow down like Erik's had begun to under him. Erik kissed the side of Charles head before pushing the groaning brunette up off the couch. "Bed is calling to us _Liebling_."

Charles picked all of their clothes up bundling it in his arms. "I think I can hear it," he smiled and bit his lip as he felt the sweet soreness between his legs. Before he could turn to Erik he found himself swooped up in Erik's arms bridal style. "Erik," Charles barked.

Erik chuckled as he walked towards the stairs carrying Charles as if he weighed nothing. "You are carrying all our clothes, it only seemed fair for me to carry you," he leaned down to peck Charles lips.

"Honestly Erik…," Charles grumbled.

Erik laughed. "Oh stop it, you love it."

"You'll never get that confession."


	31. Chapter 31

Charles woke up on his own an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off. He groaned when he noticed the clock knowing he wouldn't fall back to sleep. He slowly rolled over to take in the sight of Erik asleep on his back looking so peaceful. Not wanting to wake the other man, Charles pulled himself from the bed and tip toed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Charles was reading the paper when Erik made his way into the kitchen dressed impeccably for the day. "Am I dreaming or are you really awake and dressed before me," Erik poured himself a cup of coffee before kissing Charles and sitting next to him pulling a section of the paper Charles already read.

"My body woke me up at an ungodly hour and I couldn't go back to sleep," Charles sipped his tea.

Erik chuckled. "You poor thing."

"Shut it," they sat in comfortable silence when Charles felt his phone go off.

_M-You didn't text me last night…_

_C-I didn't want to interrupt_

_M-Right._

_C-How did it go? Did it go like a date?_

_M-Well I usually don't end dinner with my friends with a goodnight kiss involving tongue so…_

_C-excellent! Knew you two would figure it out eventually :)_

_M-Did you just put a smiley face in a text?_

_C-Raven is a bad influence _

"What are you smiling about," Erik raised a brow over his paper.

Charles' smile grew. "Moira and Logan went to dinner last night…on a date."

Erik's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Finally."

Charles laughed.

Raven and Angel were half awake when they arrived on campus, no doubt from the fact they ended up packing longer than intended the previous night. Charles was glad they were able to pack almost everything though so they could get in and out Saturday before Angel's aunt would show up and they would have to handle that situation at the same time. The girls split off kissing Charles and Erik before heading towards their classes and the men walked towards the building meeting Logan half way there.

"Good morning Logan," Charles beamed.

"Good morning Charles, Erik," Logan sounded much less gruff than usual.

"My God he's chipper," Erik looked disturbed. "Is this how he's going to be now?"

Logan rolled his eyes punching Erik's arm. "Moira told you two…of course she did," he grumbled half heartedly.

Charles laughed. "We're so glad you got yourselves together."

"Who are you tellin," Logan scoffed holding the door open for the other two.

"Don't get all chivalrous now," Erik raised a brow. "Unless you're practicing for the literary fair," he added casually.

"Can it!"

Erik and Charles laughed down the hall as they split from the grumbling Logan.

"So did you bring a change of clothes for when you light the lab on fire again," Erik smiled smugly as they walked into Charles', and let's face it, Erik's office.

"Ha bloody ha," Charles put his jacket on the hanger behind his door next to Erik's. "No lab today so no," he kept his chin high and evaded Erik's kiss out of principle. Erik made the most dramatic puppy face imaginable. "Oh stop it…," Charles chided before leaning up on his toes to kiss the pouting man. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles like he was a droning man. Charles chuckled into the kiss before pulling back.

Erik smiled. "You can't stay mad at me," Even though it sounded smug it was true.

Chares sighed taking a seat on the sofa and taking out his lecture notes. "It's truly unfair," he shook his head smiling while he began adding things to his lesson plan. Erik took Charles' chair behind his desk and pulled out his lesson plans as well.

"It is the same with you, you know," Erik says while he keeps his head down writing.

"Hmm?"

"Every time I get annoyed over something, you just do something adorable and it washes away," Erik sighed. "It's horrible," Erik whipped his head up when a ball of paper hit the side of his head. "What? It's true!"

Charles crinkled his nose in disgust. "Not adorable," he grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that _Liebling._"

Charles should have known there would be something to throw a wrench in his happy mood. After his third class as he was on his way to the faculty lounge when Jean walked directly in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Charles," she greeted with her lecherous grin.

"Jean, good afternoon. How are you," Charles gave her a genuine smile.

"I would be better if we could take a small walk," she hooked one arm with Charles as they started to walk.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jean chuckled. "You are so sickeningly cheeky sometimes Charles that I just can't believe it," she tightened her grip after Charles kept his tight smile in place. "I know you are well aware of the situation involving Tim—"

"Oh yes how is that going? Are you two still seeing each other," Charles tried not to be smug, really he did.

Jean smiled wider and tightened her grip more. "We are not. Nor have we ever been…seeing each other, and I know you know that as well. It has become quite tiresome to deal with the incompetent man who doesn't know when someone isn't interested," Charles held back a scoff at that. "And I would greatly appreciate if you could have your dear man child of a friend William stop trying to help woo me for his idiot cousin."

Charles tisked. "Now Jean, those are very harsh words. Will is just trying to help the love sick man. Have you talked to Tim about this? Perhaps if—"

Jean sighed. "Don't be purposely dense Charles," she bit out. "I haven't got to my end of the bargain."

Charles nodded. "And what might that be?"

"In exchange for you making this go away, I won't tell Erik about Shaw," she had her lecherous grin back.

Charles used all his will power not to pause in his walking and to keep his face neutral. "Erik knows about Sebastian. He met him at the party."

"Yes, but does he know about the emails you two have been sending back and forth?"

Charles narrowed his eyes trying not to let his annoyance show. "And how would you know anything about my emailing habits?"

Jean chuckled. "Oh Charles...really?"

He knew the two had been friends for years, and during their relationship he had only met Jean once outside of school, but he knew they were friends. It was one thing that Charles hated while he was ignorant of Sebastian's cheating, but he would never admit it out loud. "There have only been a few emails Jean," Charles sighed. "And they haven't been—"

"Do you really think it will matter what you said in them?"

"What do you—"

"We both know how hurt Erik will be that you have been keeping a secret correspondence with the ex that you were in love with, and the ex that is still in love with you?"

Charles gritted his teeth. "Do you even care at all about anyone besides yourself?"

She made a mocking shocked face. "Charles…of course," she unhooked her arm from Charles', pecked him on the cheek and walked away calling over her shoulder. "Pleasure doing business Charles."


	32. Chapter 32

Charles stood in place seething while Jean turned the corner out of sight. Moving slowly, thinking about all the things Charles wanted to call the woman, he made it to the lounge. He grabbed an apple and water before heading to the table, suddenly not very hungry. He smiled at the rest of the group as he took his seat next to Erik, who gave a quick upturned brow to the brunette.

"Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in a tiresome talk," Charles sighed with a smile to placate the look he was getting from Erik. It was eerie how well the German could read him.

"Oh? With who? Student, or some stuffy Science winger," Moira cringed dramatically.

Charles rolled his eyes. "We aren't all the stuffy," Charles muttered.

"Right," Moira scoffed while Logan chuckled.

Charles took a deep breath feeling irritation rise through his chest even though he knew it wasn't Moira that deserved it. Before he could let a sarcastic comment fall from his mouth Erik's hand found his under the table. Charles felt all of his fight leave him as he exhaled and he physically relaxed. Charles gave Erik a small nod. Erik looked back with a worried smile.

When the two of them made it back to the office after lunch Erik closed the door and immediately pulled Charles to sit with him on the sofa. Charles sighed closing his eyes and let his head fall to the side and on to Erik's warm shoulder. Erik wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his head before talking.

"What happened?"

Charles sat quietly for moment thinking about how he was going to explain everything. "Where do I even begin," he mumbled.

Erik tilted Charles chin up looking him in the eyes determined. "The beginning always seems to be a good place."

Charles sat up rubbing his temple. "Promise you will listen and let me just explain everything before you…well react to everything," Charles looked to Erik hopefully.

Erik nodded although looking apprehensive. "I can do that."

Charles nodded and took a deep breath. "As you know, Sebastian emailed me about his getting help and he decided to pay us a visit that one dreadful night," Charles looked to Erik. The German nodded. "Well…he has emailed me two more times in the last two days. I didn't tell you about it after the first one because it was more of the same thing. He's still getting help and what not and that he wants my forgiveness," Charles swallowed. "The last one I received was a bit different. He still wants me to forgive him, but he also expressed more explicitly what else he wants," Charles saw Erik's grip on the arm rest tighten. "I wrote back telling him that I know he thinks that's what he wants, but he's just confused and that if—"

"What exactly did he say," Erik growled.

Charles looked at Erik's face. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to hear what—"

Erik let out a string of German which Charles recognized as curses for the most part. The German leaned forward with his hands clasped together looking at the ground.

"Erik please," Charles put his hand on Erik's thigh.

"Go on," Erik growled.

"I told him that it's not possible and that he would find someone he is really meant for. I was going to tell you—"

"Tell me what," Erik turned with dark eyes. "When were you going to tell me that that fucking asshole was sending his fantasies to you via email?"

Charles never wanted to be on this end of one of Erik's dangerous looks. At that moment he wanted to find a hole to crawl in to it. "I wasn't going to go into detail," he whispered. "I didn't want to keep it all a secret either."

"So you were going to work up to telling me…what happened between this morning and lunch that made you so short with everything," Erik was talking in measured calm still looking at Charles.

"On my way to lunch Jean found me. She said she would tell you everything she knows about the emails and what Sebastian told her before I could explain everything if I didn't get Will and Tim to back off," Charles looked at the floor not able to keep looking at Erik's stare. Erik stood abruptly and stalked to the door. "Erik, Erik where are you—"

"Going to have a chat with Professor Grey," Hank, Alex, and Sean stood in the hall just reaching the door silent at the tone Erik was using. "Don't try and stop me Charles," he turned to the boys. "Gentlemen," he nodded with a less aggressive tone. He walked past the stunned TAs while Charles stood open mouthed trying to form a sentence.

He ran passed the three TA's whose questioning looks went unnoticed. "Erik," he called but Erik was already out of sight. Feeling his heart pounding, Charles walked back into his office looking at the ground.

"Professor? Are you okay," Hank said hesitantly.

Charles looked up at the eyes watching him. "Well…we will find out won't we," Charles walked to his desk grabbing his phone.

_C-Logan I need a favor_

_L-What is it?_

_C-I need you to stop Erik from doing something to Jean. He went to her office just now and he wouldn't let me follow._

_L-On my way. What should I expect?_

_C-truthfully? No idea. _

Charles spent the next half hour at his desk trying to distract himself while Hank, Alex, and Sean all stayed silent although Charles noticed the looks they were giving each other. When Charles' phone finally went off he nearly jumped.

_L-She's in one piece_

_C-Thank God. Where's Erik?_

_L-Should be back around there by now. _

Charles heard Erik's office door open.

_C-Thank you _

_L-No problem. Don't think Lehsherr is any happier after the chat though._

Charles got up. "I'll be back," not waiting for a response Charles walked next door and knocked quietly twice. He waited outside with his heart pounding. The door opened and Erik stood on the other side still with his brows furrowed with intimidating eyes.

"Come in," Erik moved aside motioning with his head to Charles. "I didn't kill her."

Charles stood still. "Good. You shouldn't let her get to you like—"

"Like she got to you?"

"And you shouldn't let Seb—"

"Don't say his name," Erik growled and sat on the corner of his mostly unused desk. "And don't tell me not to let this get to me when it gets to you."

"I'm sorry," Charles swallowed. "I know you're angry with me and—"

Erik stood now looking at Charles with wide eyes. "Charles this isn't…I'm not," he let out another string of German. "Don't," he shook his head waving his hands in front of him.

"Don't what," Charles felt his throat get tighter as he started blinking back the moisture in his eyes.

Erik must have noticed because Charles next found himself pulled up to Erik's chest tucked underneath his chin. "I'm not mad at you, well not really. I wish you would have told me sooner about Shaw's stupid emails so I could have already ripped his arms off, but it's not you I'm mad at," he tilted Charles' chin up. His eyes held so much love in them Charles nearly choked when he kissed him. He brought Charles back to his chest rubbing circles on the shorter man's back. "She fucking black mailed you. She thought she could make me hate you," Erik scoffed. "She's a fucking snake. I shouldn't be surprised they're friends. They're made for each other. I won't lie Charles, I want to hurt him."

Charles pulled back looking up with pleading eyes. "Please don't Erik. You're too good to be wrapped up in his messed up notions and Jean's narcissism."

Erik looked down sighing and then letting his head fall to Charles shoulder. "You're impossible," he grumbled half heartedly.

"Sorry bout that," Charles whispered into Erik's hair.

Erik pulled back putting both his hands on Charles' shoulders. He leveled his eyes to look directly into Charles'. "Promise me right now that you will tell me if he sends another email or….anything. I can't promise not to be angry, but we're in this together Charles. We're moving forward and if we want to keep moving forward we have to be open about everything. Promise me?"

Charles nodded. "I promise."

Charles felt the ice in the room melt when Erik finally smiled with his teeth. "Okay then, let's go next door so the boys don't think Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce," he leaned forward kissing Charles. Charles pulled Erik closer clinging to the kiss.

He finally pulled back nodding and straightening his shirt. "I wouldn't let you divorce me without kicking a screaming," he said

"I would never," Erik kissed him again.

Hank, Alex, and Sean must have felt the tension dissolved because they thankfully didn't ask what happened when they walked in. They greeted the two professors and sat continuing to put together a pre-lab assignment for Charles' classes next week.

As Charles finished grading the very last of the exams and he couldn't help but wonder what all happened in Jean's office. He didn't want to ask with his TAs still there though. It wasn't until Erik left for his next classes that the boys started their assault.

"Are you sure everything is okay Professor," Sean capped his pen and turned in his chair.

"We know something is up, and it looked like Erik was out for blood," Alex added.

Charles sighed but smiled. It was nice to know they cared even if they didn't need to worry. "Everything will be fine. Erik isn't going to prison anytime soon, and you don't need to worry."

The three nodded and then went back to work with Charles switching on the music behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! next update is here. A few chapters going up right now. Don't know how you all feel but in a few more updates there is going to be a few Erik's POV chapters. you'll understand when it happens I hope. Anyway...enjoy if you're still reading. Reviews are love!**

Charles collapsed on the bed face down with a tired huff. What he first thought would be not that hard of a weekend turned out to be tiresome to say the least. After an emotional day at the school on Friday, he and Erik had eaten with the girls and split up with them again to pack at the two different residences. Angel and Raven were close to being done with boxing everything up where as the men had not started at Erik's yet due to the fact that Charles wanted Erik to stay at the manor and cuddle with him the two previous nights. Looking back, Charles can safely say that perhaps the cuddling could have waited...maybe...because…moving sucks. Saturday consisted of the actual move starting with Erik's place and then Angel's. Several times during the time they moved Angel, Erik had to calm Charles down over the fact Angel's aunt was completely oblivious. Charles actually found it funny when he thought about it. Erik was the one calming him down and not the other way around.

When they had finally gotten all the boxes from both residences on Saturday it was dark and Charles was ready to pass out.

"I'll order pizza," Raven dialed her phone while Angel and she made for the stairs.

Charles made some sort of grunting noise from the couch.

Erik chuckled as he pulled the groaning Charles up from the couch towards the stairs. "Come on _Liebling. _I need a shower…and so do you."

Charles frowned but let himself be pulled. "Are you saying I smell?"

"No but you're dusty. You've actually collected dust from all the clutter," Erik wrapped his arm tighter around Charles' waist.

Charles snorted and burrowed his face into Erik's chest.

Charles let the hot water and soap relax his tired body. It helped that Erik was helping by washing his hair for him. When he did finally fall onto the bed in a tired huff Erik was right behind him quickly pulling the smaller professor towards the headboard so that he was cradled with his exposed back flat against Erik's chest. Charles couldn't stay awake even if there was a stampede through the house.

It wasn't until around two in the morning that Charles regretted missing the pizza. He woke up to his stomach revolting in a loud fashion. Charles hated having to detach himself from Erik but if he didn't eat soon the noise would wake said man. So as quietly as he could, Charles rolled from the bed wearing just boxers and then grabbed his robe. He left the bedroom door cracked for quiet access back and tip toed down the hall and down the stairs. He managed not to run into anything even in the almost complete black; no doubt from the years of memorizing the layout. He flipped the switch in the kitchen and winced when the light hit his eyes, but soon was more worried about finding the pizza Raven had ordered that evening. After rummaging around in the now obviously too big refrigerator, Charles let out a triumphant 'Ha!' and whirled around when he heard a deep chuckle from behind him.

Erik pulled the pizza from Charles' hands with a smirk and walked over to the microwave and put it in.

"Did I wake you," Charles tightened his robe before wrapping himself around Erik's waist from behind.

"My body became aware when you weren't in bed…so yes," Erik chuckled again. Charles could hear how the sleep still lingered in Erik's voice.

"I'm sorry Darling, go back to sleep. I'll be back up in a few. My stomach woke me up," Charles rubbed circles on Erik's stomach.

Erik turned in Charles' arms snuggling the smaller man to his chest. "Well I'm hungry now…your stomach was sending a message to mine."

Charles smiled into Erik's still exposed chest. "Then you can join me for a late dinner," he kissed the corner of Erik's mouth.

Charles sat on the counter while Erik sat in a chair at the counter eating left over pizza. Charles couldn't remember leftovers tasting so good, but he suspected it had something to do with Erik feeding half of the pizza to him.

"I'm surprised you made it down here without falling over boxes," Erik spoke.

Charles snorted. "We somehow had the foresight to make sure they were contained in the family room. I don't even want to think about the unpacking," Charles groaned loud.

"The worst is out of the way. Now we just have to find a place to put all the crap," Erik sighed.

Charles chuckled. "Well as we unpack we can start rounding up the things around the house we need to put in the rubbish yard sale Raven is so adamant about."

"The estate sale is a good idea."

"Yes yes I know…," Charles grumbled.

Erik took their plates and placed them in the sink. "It will make you feel better when it's all done. I can guarantee that."

"I already feel better with the new clutter lining the family room that will soon be lining the other rooms," Charles smiled as Erik came back around the counter and fit himself between Charles' legs and burying his face in the brunette's neck.

Erik kissed along Charles' jaw up to his ear. "It feels good to be here in the kitchen at home with you _mein prinz_," Erik whispered along the shell of Charles' ear.

"Mmm…I'm going to have to learn German. I don't like not knowing what you're saying…by the time I'm eighty I want to be fluent," Charles kissed Erik's nose and tilted his head in confusion at the look Erik was giving him. "What?"

Erik just let a genuine smile cross his face as he said something to Charles in leaned forward silencing any question Charles could ask with a deep kiss. Charles just wrapped his arms around the German's neck with his legs securely around the other's waist. _"Miene mutter wird dich lieben,_" Erik pulled Charles down from the counter.

Charles curled into the man's side once again as they made their way back towards their room. "What on earth are you saying? I think I heard…mother? You said something about your mother?"

Erik chuckled and said something else.

"Okay that was…very good my…something," Charles searched his memory.

Erik chuckled as they climbed the stairs saying something else in German that had far too many syllables.

"Okay, there is no way I got any of that," Charles sighed. "Please translate."

Erik pulled Charles to him once they hit the bed. "_Mien Prinz_ in my prince," he kissed Charles' nose. "I said my mother will love you and will try to fatten you up," he chuckled at Charles' blush. "And I told you that you probably know more German profanities than anything."

"I will definitely have to learn more than that if I intend to speak to your mother in German. I am not saying _Schlampe_ in her company," Charles grumbled while Erik chuckled. Charles was nervous enough about finally meeting Erik's mother. Erik cared very much for her and he wanted to make a good impression. Charles was insane to think it was a good idea to meet her the same weekend they were moving Erik and Angel in, but Erik didn't seem nervous at all and in fact was excited for the first meeting. Charles just hoped he didn't come off mousy or not enough for Eva Lehnsherr's son.

"Go to bed _mien Prinz_," Erik kissed the top of Charles' head.


	34. Chapter 34

Charles woke up that next morning to Erik kissing his forehead and pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Wake up _Liebling_. It's nearly ten and we are having lunch with my mother at noon," he smiled and walked to the window where he opened the curtains blinding Charles.

"Too much light! This is cruel and unusual," Charles burrowed his head into the pillow.

"Don't be a child Charles," Erik muttered as he went into the wardrobe.

Charles pulled himself from the bed with a groan and wandered to the wardrobe besides Erik who chuckled and wrapped his arm around the half asleep man next to him using him as a leaning post. Erik nearly jumped when Charles snapped his eyes open and straightened up.

"Oh God!"

Erik turned to the smaller man with worried eyes. "What wrong?"

Charles started riffling around on his half of the walk in closet mumbling under his breath frantically.

"Charles…Charles what is going on," Erik started to panic although to his credit he stood still.

Charles whipped around with wide eyes. "I'm meeting your mother today Erik! What the hell do I wear? What should I say? Does she really know a lot of English or am I going to look like a twat and have to use hand gestures? What if she doesn't like me? How the hell—"

"Charles," Erik had all but shouted.

Charles stopped the pacing he didn't realize he was doing and looked at Erik. "Well!"

Erik smiled. "You are truly freaking out over this aren't you?"

"Of course I am…why aren't you worried," Charles put his hands on his hips narrowing his eyes at his too much at ease boyfriend.

Erik stepped forward and grabbed a pair of slacks and shirt from Charles' side. He turned and handed it to Charles and calmly walked over to his side and grabbed something for himself to wear before finally turning to the still staring Charles and replying. "I'm not worried because my mother will love you. Not just because I love you, but because you are impossible not to love Charles. She will be smitten with you. You don't need to worry unless in the next few hours you turn into someone completely different," he pecked Charles on the nose before leaving the closet.

Charles followed him out. "Well, I'm still alowed to panic a little bit," he mumbled.

After getting dressed and debating whether or not to wear a tie, Erik finally dragged Charles from the house. Erik had a smirk in place the entire time enjoying Charles' panic too much if the scientist was being honest. When they pulled up to the house Charles smiled despite his nervousness seeing the fence Erik had mentioned having to put up after his mother mentioned the one they had had when Erik was younger in Germany. It was a small white fence that had a gate at the walk way and followed along her small rows of flowers in the yard.

"Your mother likes to garden?"

"Oh yes. Now that she's retired she is in the garden a lot...and the library."

"Really," Charles beamed as they reached the top step.

Before they could ring the bell, the door swung open revealing a woman with a striking resemblance to Erik. She was the woman from the photo in Erik's old living room to be sure and she immediately pulled Erik into a tight hug spewing out German. She kissed his cheeks, forehead and nose while Erik just chuckled and smiled before returning what Charles knew was small pleasantries in German with her. She then turned to Charles and for a minute Charles wanted to hide, but there was no time for that because in an instant he was pulled into a tight hug as well. Erik's mother kissed Charles' cheeks as she continued her litany in German. Charles just smiled and tried not to blush too much.

"Mamma, you're speaking German still," Erik smiled as he followed behind the boyfriend that was being pulled by his mother.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Of course," Erik's mother shook her head. "I was just so excited to finally meet you," she finally stopped them in the dining room where she turned and smiled at Charles. "I am Eva Lehnsherr. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." she leaned forward and kissed Charles' cheek once more.

Charles felt his face burning. "I'm Charles Xavier, and I'm so happy to finally meet you as well Mrs. Lehsherr," he took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

She smiled with the side of her mouth. It was no doubt where Erik got the trait from. "Do not call me that. It makes me feel old. Call me mamma," she patted Charles' shoulder and turned to the table. "Sit sit! Everything is ready and I want to know all about you."

Erik chuckled at the no doubt nervous looking Charles who took his seat across from Erik and next to Eva. "Mamma you've cooked far too much food."

Eva waved Erik off. "Nonsense. You love my cooking and Charles needs to eat something. He is so tiny," she turned to Charles with softened eyes. "Please tell me my boy feeds you."

Charles couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. "Oh yes Mrs.—"She gave him a narrowed look. "Mamma…he has my sister and me eating better than we ever did."

She smiled and turned to Erik. "Good. I have managed to raise him right in some degree then."

Erik rolled his eyes as he dished some food on to his plate.

Eva turned back to Charles. "Your sister…her name is Raven correct?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Erik has mentioned her. From what I hear she is lovely and you two are very close."

"Oh yes. We've been close since her father married my mother."

"And your mother?"

"Momma—"

"It's alright," Charles gave Erik a look of appreciation before turning to Eva. "My mother passed many years ago, and neither Raven nor I was ever really that close with her."

"I see," she looked down frowning a bit before looking back up and smiling softly. "It is nice that you have had your sister. Erik told me what a wonderful brother you are to her."

Charles blushed. "Well…I try although sometimes she's annoyed with me for my meddling."

Eva laughed. "Yes well that is what family does."

Erik scoffed. "She should know. She is the queen of meddling."

"Erik!"

Erik raised his brow at his mother who was giving him a shocked look. "Don't play coy mamma."

Charles smiled. "So it's a family trait then."

Eva laughed while Erik narrowed his eyes at Charles. "I'm afraid so my dear boy."

Lunch went very well much to Charles' relief. The food was fantastic, although Charles expected nothing less from the woman that taught Erik to cook. Eva asked a lot of questions about Charles' work and school, and interestingly enough about Raven. He learned they shared a love of literature and music as well. Erik managed to let it slip that Charles played piano, and soon Eva had a promise of some sort of performance in the future. Charles planned on getting revenge for that later. Charles felt his nervousness completely dissolve by the time they were done eating. They retreated to the living room for sitting afterwards.

Charles saw the same picture of the family of four sitting on the mantel. "Is this you all together," Charles inquired while Erik was fixing a light fixture in the kitchen.

"Oh yes," Eva picked the photo up and looked down with a small smile. "It was taken about two years before Erik's father passed away. Erik was 19 and his brother Henrik next to him was 20."

"Erik has a brother," Charles tried not to sound as shocked as he felt. He should have seen the possibility coming from when he first saw the photo, but not once did Erik mention him. He only ever heard of Eva and his father Frederic.

"Yes," Eva looked at Charles with sad eyes. "But they do not speak to one another," she sighed. "I love my sons, but they can be pigheaded."

"Why don't they talk," Charles tried to keep his voice down.

"I think it would be best for Erik to tell you, I don't think it is my place," she patted Charles' knee.

Charles nodded and smiled. "I understand. Maybe there is another thing you can help me with?"

"Anything _meine charme_."

"I am in desperate need of seeing baby photos of Erik and hearing stories to accompany then," he grinned.

Eva laughed heartily and leaped from the couch as if she was not the 77 years she was, going into the closet and pulling out a giant photo album. Charles beamed and she joined him on the sofa.

Twenty minutes later Erik walked in and immediately groaned. "You're kidding me! I was gone for less than a half an hour and you brought out the baby photos? Mamma!"

Charles smiled. "Oh calm down Darling, I was the one who asked. You didn't think I was leaving without seeing these did you? You were an adorable child Erik!"

Erik rolled his eyes and then flopped into the recliner opposite his mother and ridiculous boyfriend.

Eva shook her head smiling. "He is right. You were an adorable baby, and are now a handsome man. I did good," she smiled.

Charles nodded. "Indeed you did. He's handsome, he cooks, he's brilliant...I don't know what type of love potion he's under, but I'm hoping he keeps taking it," he chuckled.

Eva scoffed. "Nonsense _meine charme_! He is stubborn, grouchy, too sarcastic, and probably scares his students," she smirked at a scowling Erik.

"I love you too mamma," Erik muttered with a playful scowl.


	35. Chapter 35

Alex couldn't help but smile at what he was watching.

Hank was so excited for this launch he had woke Alex up at seven that Saturday morning so they could get coffee and be fully awake for when the three groups participating in the aeronautic launch display gave their presentations. Alex protested the early morning until Hank managed to get him his coffee, and as much as he hated to admit it, he's glad he woke up and came with Hank.

During each presentation Hank got them as close to the displays as possible. Alex had to admit that the things that each team built were pretty cool, and he definitely wanted to see how each launch went. That wasn't his favorite part though. His favorite part was Hank's enthusiasm. Hank was enraptured by each presentation, and even asked questions to each team as if he stayed up and prepared to ask them (Alex wouldn't doubt it). Alex suspected the teams didn't expect anyone to ask such in depth questions, but they weren't fazed and in fact seemed to like Hank's curiosity. The third team even asked Hank to talk to them after about another project they were working on.

So, when the third team was ready to launch their second rocket, and they asked if Hank wanted to do the honors Alex held in a laugh of pure joy at Hank's face. If Alex wasn't in love with the man already, he would have fallen in that moment.

It was late afternoon by the time they had left and headed back towards Alex's.

"Thank you for waking up horrendously early for a weekend to come with me to something you're not into," Hank squeezed Alex's hand as they walked form the bus stop.

Alex laughed. "Hey, I had fun. It was a great day…even if you woke me up early."

"Yeah? You had fun," Hank looked to Alex unconvinced.

They walked up the stairs towards the apartment door. "Definitely. It was great seeing you in your science element, and even though I didn't get everything they said it was really cool to see," Alex closed the door behind them kicking off his shoes.

Hank shed his jacket and hung it up. "I'm glad you had fun. It wouldn't have been the same without you there."

Alex smiled and pulled Hank in for a kiss. "You can take me anywhere you want," he murmured into Hank's lips before pulling away completely pleased Hank blushed at the double meaning. "So… Scott's gone for the night. I was thinking you, me, a pizza and some movies," Alex shrugged.

Hank smiled as he followed Alex into the living room. "Perfect."

"This movie makes me want to own a mini," Alex sighed.

Hank chuckled sending a shiver down Alex's neck from his spot behind the blonde on the couch. "You would crash it if you attempted any of that."

"Do not doubt my mad driving skills…I could so Italian Job it up," Alex grumbled.

"I'm sure," Hank kissed the back of Alex's neck. Alex closed his eyes at the feeling sinking his back farther into Hank's chest.

"You are far too comfortable."

Hank chuckled again. "Sorry bout that."

Alex turned over pushing Hank down on the couch so he could wrap around the brunette's front and put if head to his chest.

"Are you planning on falling asleep on top of me," Hank said with amusement in his voice.

Alex scoffed. "I didn't plan on _falling asleep_ on top of you, no."

Hank bit his bottom lip and Alex heard his heart beat pick. "What did you have planned for me," his voice was huskier now.

Alex lifted his head and kissed along Hank's throat. "Mmm…I had an idea, if you're up to it," Alex punctuated the statement with his hand moving to pop open the button of Hank's jeans.

Hank's breath hitched as he blinked and licked him lips. He had to know what that did to Alex. "I think I'm up for it," his voice with strained.

Hank pulled Alex up into a kiss while also working on getting Alex's shirt off. Once he managed that he rubbed up and down Alex's chest and then went for the button of the blonde's pants before Alex broke the kiss. "Up," Alex quickly jumped from where he lay across Hank.

"What," Hank looked up confused.

Alex pulled Hank by the hand up off the couch towards the hall. "I don't want our first time to be on the damn couch Hank," he pulled Hank to him the minute they were in the bedroom kissing him with everything he had. Hank wrapped his arms around the other moaning. They eventually got the bed clad in nothing but their skin and tangled themselves up just exploring each other, kissing and rubbing. Hank kissed along Alex's collar as he stroked the blonde slowly with one hand. Alex groaned with his eyes closed. "Hank…I want you in me."

Alex heard all the breath in Hank's lungs eave him as the brunette looked up into Alex's eyes searching. "Are you sure…we don't have to. I love this, we could—"

Alex lifted his hips so that their members rubbed together making Hank stutter in his speech. "No Hank, I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me, but only if you want to."

Hank nodded quickly devouring Alex's mouth before pulling back. "Of course I want to. I've been thinking about you for at least a year," he blushed.

Alex smiled opening the drawer on his bedside table and rummaging around until he found the tube he was looking for. While never breaking their kiss Hank grabbed the tube from Alex and coated his fingers liberally. He pulled Alex's legs farther apart and slowly slipped the first finger in. Alex closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Are you okay," Hank looked down worried as he slowly moved the second finger in and heard Alex groan.

Alex nodded biting his lip. "Mmmhmm. It's, uh been a while," he tried not to blush but knew he was failing.

Hank leaned down and kissed the lines on Alex's forehead. "Me too…and even longer being on top," he kissed along Alex's neck sucking at his throat.

"Fuck," Alex moaned as Hank pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Alex felt antsy and wanted Hank already, and not just his torturous fingers. "Baby stop…I'm ready," he moaned.

Hank slipped his fingers out slowly placing himself in between Alex's legs. Hank wrapped his hand around one Alex's thighs and brought his lips to Alex's as he slowly pushed in.

The feeling was intense and Alex fuaght to relax himself against the size of Hank's manhood. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes screwed shut as Hank pushed in farther all the while breathing into Alex's ear stocking the blonde's neck with his free hand. When Alex felt Hank all the way seated inside of him he opened his eyes and nearly lost his breath again at the sight. Hank was just looking at his face while he continued to stroke along the shorter man's neck. His eyes were soft and Alex wanted to hide from the intensity of what he saw behind them. He had never been in this situation. Sure he had been with guys, and even bottomed some, but to be with someone who he cared this much about…who he had been in love with for so long? It was a first. Not only did he love Hank, but Hank was looking at him like he was the only fucking person in the world. This isn't the first time he had caught that look in Hank's eyes while the man looked at him, but it was the first in such an intimate setting. Looking up at Hank now, Alex wanted to cry even though he knew it was absurd and a total mood killer. Instead he pulled Hank's face down to his and melded their mouths together like it was his ancker. When Hank finally pulled from the kiss he still had those eyes on Alex.

Alex let a small smile cross his lips. "I love you Hank McCoy," he wanted to say it again but Hank silenced him with his mouth once more while he started to move slowly within Alex. If Alex was having trouble speaking before, now it was impossible. He moaned loud into the quiet room glad Scott wasn't home. "Hank…oh fuck," Alex scraped his nails down Hank's back enjoying the shiver he felt run through his boyfriend's body as the man started to speed up in his pace also snapping just a bit harder; just enough to make Alex's toes curl as the bundle of nerves inside him was being assaulted.

Hank propt himself on his elbows placed on either side of Alex's head leaning down to kiss Alex running his hands through Alex's blonde hair and down his face and neck. Alex couldn't take his eyes off the sight of Hank with his face red and mouth open, eyes half open moaning along with the man below him.

"Alex," Hank moaned as he shifted Alex up higher making the assault on the man's prostate more aggressive. "You're fucking gorgeous…and so tight. I don't know how you went all this time without it," he kissed along Alex's throat. "I fingered myself at least four times a week thinking of you in me," he whispered against Alex's ear. Alex let out a sob as he felt the statement as if it was Hank's cock saying it to his insides. "It was never enough though," he sped up his movements. "It was never enough when it wasn't with you…and now you're here. You're spread out taking my cock like you need it," he bit at Alex's neck and Alex cried out.

"Fuck," Alex tried to meet Hank's thrusts but he was well past his body being coordinated. "I think about you every time I touch myself," Alex moaned. "I think about you're giant cock…and those gorgeous eyes," he devoured Hank's mouth as he felt himself dangerously close to his end.

Hank brought his forehead to Alex's after they broke the kiss. "Come for me Alex," he whispered in their shared space.

Alex felt himself push over the edge abruptly coming on to his stomach and Hank's. He gasped and heard himself faintly calling Hank's name, but most certainly was aware that Hank was holding him tightly through his release as Hank panted and came right behind him. When Alex became more aware of his surrounding he wrapped his arms around Hank as he rolled them to their sides. Hank seemed to just be getting his bairings back as well because he complied with Alex's movements and slowly pulled himself out from his boyfriend with a wince from both of them and then wrapped his arms with Alex's.

Alex pushed his head to rest in the groove of Hank's side with his head resting on the taller man's shoulder as he listened to Hank's even breathing. Hank trailed one hand down Alex's side.

"I love you too Alex Summers," Hank said into the blonde hair below him.

Alex smiled into Hank's shoulder as he fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Charles was in high spirits for the entirety of that next week after the success with Erik's mother. He even ignored the 'I told you so' he received from his smug boyfriend. Even with the amount of sleep he was deprived because he insisted on having Erik completely unpacked and settled, and that he had to mix that with all his office work he was not in anything other than in a good mood. Erik laughed out loud at Charles on that Thursday when he found the small professor asleep in one of the guest rooms while boxing up some things to be sold. Erik kept assuring him that it didn't need to all get done in a week, but Charles was not to be deterred and it did help that Raven and Angel were gun ho about it as well. Erik would just sigh and keep labeling boxes and step over piles of things.

Not even Jean could ruin his mood. She seemed to be around him more often than she used to, but Charles suspected she didn't like Erik's speech (which he still hasn't been able to learn the particulars about) and was just trying to loom over him. The evidence for this being that she only showed herself around Charles when Erik wasn't near, but she never interacted with Charles. He was not going to let her get to him.

By Friday Erik and Angel were all unpacked, and Charles allowed himself to relax. Okay when he says allow himself to relax he meant he gave into Erik's stern looks and comments on the matter, but whatever. Erik decides that they need a night out, and Charles can't say no to the way Erik stands in the doorway of the bedroom in just a towel after he took his shower. Erik drove them, in his favorite of Charles' classic cars, into town and they walked down the street taking in the cool night and the people and life around them. Erik wound his arm around Charles bringing the smaller man to him to walk comfortably.

"I'm glad you dragged me out of the house," Charles sat back in his chair smiling. The bistro they ended up in was the one Hank had mentioned liking.

Erik chuckled. "I didn't drag you."

Charles gave him a 'really?' look. "What was it that you would call it?"

"Liberating you," Erik shrugged smirking.

Afterwards, they ended up in pub down the street Erik had been to a few times, sitting in a booth talking while the music played behind them. The place was popular, and soon the floor was full of people dancing and chatting one another up at the bar.

"Charles! Erik!"

Charles snapped his head to the right smiling when he saw who it was. "Emma?"

Emma beamed and slid into the booth next to Charles. "What are you two doing here? Out for the night?"

Erik smirked. "I 'dragged' poor Charles here for some drinks," he actually made air quotes making Charles roll his eyes.

"Good. The damn fool needs to get out more," Will appeared from seemingly nowhere sliding in next to Erik.

"Thank you," Erik sat up straighter giving Charles a playful look.

Emma laughed. "So, how is the move going?"

"Fantastic," Charles piped in. "We've moved onto what Raven is referring to as 'The Great Exorcism of Xavier Manor'," the table chuckled.

For the next two hours Will managed to keep drinks coming to the table, and everyone laughing. Will and Erik even started singing much to Charles' amusement. When Emma pulled Will out to dance Erik gave Charles a dangerous smile.

"No Erik," Charles shook his head laughing. "I know what you're thinking and that is not—"

Erik all but ripped Charles up on his feet. "Oh come on Charles…I know you can dance, I saw you dancing with Raven and Angel," he chuckled when Charles' cheeks flushed. Charles was completely unaware of Erik knowing about that. "And you dance so well on my cock it has to translate on the floor at least a little," he whispered into Charles' ear as they reached the dance floor.

Charles nearly chocked but soon gained his composer and started to move with Erik anyway. They danced for at least ten songs because once Charles started to dance he didn't want to stop. Erik held him close to his chest for most of the songs making Charles happy enough the dance all night if need be. The last song they danced to was a James Brown song that some college kid put on for kicks and boy did the four take advantage. Charles hardly contained his laughter as the four of them all busted into funky retro inspired dancing that was far too exaggerated. Charles smiled watching Erik perform for him because that is what it was. Erik had the smile to prove it as he mouthed the words to Charles and pulled the smaller man to him for the end of the song.

They all finally left near midnight walking down the street together.

"That was truly enjoyable," Charles chuckled.

"Why don't we do that more," Emma sighed.

"Because my dear, in a realization of our deepest fears, we've become old and have things called responsibilities much to our despair," Will said casually as he helped Emma into a taxi.

"I'm sure Logan will appreciate you inviting Will and Emma to come see the Literary fair tomorrow," Erik smiled into the back of Charles' neck as they lay on the bed under the covers in the early hours of the morning.

Charles let a smile cross his face as he chuckled. "I couldn't deprive them of the opportunity for such a lovely afternoon," his voice was nothing short of diabolical.

Erik couldn't stop laughing into Charles' neck. "I've created an evil monster…I love you."

Charles turned in Erik's grasp pushing up as close to the warm German as possible. "I love you too now let me sleep or I'll be a pure nightmare in the morning," Charles pecked Erik's lips.

"Yes _Liebing_…," Erik purred.


	37. Chapter 37

"Oh come on," Logan muttered when Charles, Erik, Will, and Emma all stood at the booth Moira and Logan were a part of. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Oh come on Jimmy! You know how much I love Arthurian literature," Will smiled.

"Hey! You guys came," Moira beamed. "I'm glad!"

"Love the costume M, are you Gwen," Emma examined the bead work on Moira's dress.

The group only stayed at the booth for a few minutes before moving on with a promise to meet back later. Charles made sure to take Erik to the Shakespeare stage where they were putting on a few plays. He had been surprised to learn of Erik's love of the playwright in one their conversations late at night half awake, and Charles will admit the fact that Erik could recite lines he had memorized…did things to him. They made it over to the stage just when the opening act of Much Ado about Nothing started. They sat in the grass against a tree in the back of the crowd with Charles cradled between Erik's legs against the German's chest. Charles smiled when Erik murmured some of Benedict's lines in his ear. It was near the forth act that he was pulled from his reverie.

"Charles."

Charles turned his head and his contented smile immediately fell from his face as he leaped to his feet. "Sebastian what are you doing here," he tried not to looked panicked, but it was hard when Erik stood close to his back and he could almost feel the waves of anger rolling of him.

"Well, I came with Jean," Sebastian had an easy smile. "Erik," he nodded. "Hope you're doing well."

"I am thank you. I hope you are as well," he sounded mechanical.

Charles swallowed. "Oh that's nice. We were just enjoying the play."

"It's one of your favorites as I remember," Sebastian added.

"Uh yes…it is," Charles shifted on his feet.

"Charles we should head back to—"

Sebastian Scoffed looking over Charles and cutting Erik off. "So he's your new keeper than."

"Sebastian be civil," Charles implored frowning.

"You're seriously trying to tell me that you—"

"Finish the sentence and I'll end you Shaw," Erik growled as he stepped closer.

Charles held his arm out as a barrier. "There is no need for—"

"Oh you're so fucking scary Lehnsherr…you may be the flavor of the week right now but—"

The sound that emanated from the contact between Erik's fist and Sebastian's face would have been comical if it weren't for the blood that spewed out of Sebastian's nose. Erik looked deadly. "Get the fuck up and—"

Erik was cut off by Sebastian tackling him. From that point on Charles was shouting at the men to stop fighting while the play stopped and people started to crowd around. After what felt like an eternity and turned out to be less than five minutes later, Will broke through the crowds and pulled Sebastian away while Charles pulled Erik back. The two continued to scream at each other.

"You're a fucking Joke Lehnsherr," Sebastian bellowed as he was being pulled through the crowd.

"If I ever see you or even hear you coming near us…near Charles—"

"Afraid of the competition—"

Charles snapped. "ENOUGH," he looked to Will. "Please do me a favor and—"

"On it," he pulled Sebastian away stopping him from saying what he was trying to.

Charles turned to look at Erik frowning and looked down before walking past him breathing in slow and avoiding the looks they were getting from the crowd. Erik picked up the jacket he lost in the fight and then jogged up to Charles who was still looking at the ground with his jaw clenched. They made it to the car before Erik broke the silence.

"Charles please look at me," Erik's voice was low. Charles looked over the hood of the car. Erik had a bruise visible on his jaw but besides that his face was unscathed much to Charles' relief. He didn't want to think about the other bruising the man probably had. "I'm sorry I made a scene, and I'm sorry you're upset, and—"

"Erik," Charles sighed. "Don't apologize for making a scene. Sebastian was going to make one regardless of how you would react."

Erik got in the car with Charles sighing and clenching his jaw.

Charles wanted to be mad at Erik for the scene and humiliating him but he couldn't. He could see how much it hurt when Sebastian had called Erik the flavor of the week because it hurt him as well, and he knew how Erik already felt about the man before that. Charles wanted nothing more than to slap the man himself. Sebastian had always been one to pick on people and bully and Charles supposed it was a matter of time before someone called his bluff. He just wished it didn't have to be _his Erik._

"Charles I'm sorry," Erik sounded so guilty as he frowned at the road. "I'll never—"

"Don't say you'll never hit him again when you don't mean it," Charles shook his head as they pulled into the drive

"I will try not to hit him ever again…that's not a lie."

"I know you'll try Erik," Charles wrapped his arm around Erik's waist as they walked into the house trying to send him the message they were okay.

Charles spent the first three hours once they got home on the phone. Emma asked several questions, Will congratulated Erik on a job well done for apparently breaking Sebastian's nose, and Moira berated him for not coming to see she and Logan afterward. Logan simply laughed in the background during that phone call. Afterwards, Charles had made Erik strip so he could assess all the man's wounds and bruises after he managed to silence his phone.

"What would your mother say," Charles muttered as he cleaned the gash Erik sported above his elbow from hitting the tree.

"My mother will be proud I was defending your honor," Erik hissed from the ointment.

Charles rolled his eyes. "She did say her sons were pigheaded." Erik stilled making Charles look up to his face. "Sorry does that sting?"

"No no," Erik shook his head. "It's just…what else did my mother say to you about her sons?"

Charles threw away the alcohol wipes he was done with. "Oh…just that you don't get along. She wouldn't tell me why. She said it wasn't her place and that you'd have to tell me," Charles took a seat on the rim of the tub opposite Erik.

Erik nodded. "I..I know I haven't told you—"

Charles sighed. "It's okay Erik, if you aren't ready—"

Erik let out a snort shaking his head before standing to walk into the bedroom speaking in German. Charles became very confused. Erik was irritated with him…how did this turn about happen. He followed into the bedroom to watch Erik rummage through the drawers and pull out some night pants and shirt. He continued to mumble in German and scoff while he pulled the clothes on. He finally turned to Charles sighing, "How are you so fucking understanding? It's frustrating," he rubbed his hands down his face.

Charles blinked a few times. "I'm sorry what?"

Erik sat on the bed. "I got into an honest to God fist fight with your dramatic prick of an ex in the middle of public surrounded by friends, colleagues, students, and general public. I made us basically completely pubic knowledge now. You've told me all about whatever I've asked about in your past and even things I haven't asked, and you find out from my mother I have a brother that I have _never _mentioned to you. All of that," Erik furrowed his brows and looked to Charles. "And you are not screaming at me," the last bit sounded like a question to Charles.

Charles walked calmly to the dresser and pulled his own night clothes out. "Well for one…I am disappointed you got wrapped into Sebastian's ploy to get under your skin because that's what that was by the way," Charles changed his clothes and sat next to Erik on the bed. "I'm not angry with you for that because I can't be mad at you for doing what I really wanted to do myself—"

"You didn't—"

"When he said you were just the flavor of the week I nearly punched him," Charles felt his hands clench into fists.

Erik put his hand on Charles'. "I know you don't feel that way."

"Yes well it didn't make me less angry…anyway, there's that. Two…yes you basically made us public, but not anymore public than me using you as a pillow by the tree while you whispered in my ear," Charles smirked.

"True…"

"Three—"

"How many numbers are there?"

Charles glared. "Do you want me angry darling? Are you one of those that like a fight…"

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles quickly. "No I'm sorry…you were at three," Charles could hear the smile in his voice.

"Three…it was quite unfortunate that the public had to see all of that, but it does help your somewhat dangerous reputation."

Erik chuckled into Charles' hair. "I suppose so."

"And four…I told you all of those things about me because I felt comfortable. You're the first and only person apart from Raven that knows all of that. I've never had that before. I never went into detail about certain things because I don't want to think about them, and I don't know what the story about your brother is, but I'd like to. Just know that you can tell me when you feel ready," Charles turned his head up and kissed Erik pushing him back to lay down.


	38. Chapter 38

Erik ran his hand down Charles' side for a few quiet minutes. "We haven't spoken in nearly fourteen years. I haven't seen him in ten."

"Henrik?"

"Yes."

"Why," Charles whispered.

Erik was silent for another minute before speaking. "When we were younger we hung out with each other and a lot of the same friends…One of our friends was a guy named Freddy. Freddy was a year older than me, but in my brother's grade because he was pretty smart and skipped a year. He wasn't considered a nerd though funny enough," Erik scoffed. "He was even one of the rugby stars at our school. Anyway, Freddy was one of my first real crushes growing up. I was still not really sure how to feel about my aversion to girls and the fact I always found myself looking at the other guys…so I kept it to myself. When I was fifteen I had figured out I was gay, but I still didn't tell anyone, especially my friends. My crush on Freddy never went away, and in fact just kept getting worse. I was so fucking rude to one of the girls that was hanging all over him that he pulled me aside from everyone one day while we were headed to the field to play a match to ask me what I had against her. I didn't know what to tell him…I made up some lie about just not trusting her or something. They broke up about a week later, and things went back to normal, or so I thought. Two weeks after that Freddy snuck into my window one night and told me he had been watching me watch him and that he figured out why I hated his girlfriends…that I fancied him. I of course denied it, but he called my bluff. That night was my first real kiss," Erik paused again and Charles waited. "We secretly started to see each other. We would go to movies together alone on the other side of town making up stories to tell our other friends and parents. He was my first sexual experience as well," Erik stopped talking.

Charles tightened his grip. "What happened?"

"It took about a year before it all went to shit. One night Henrik walked into my room without knocking and found us together curled up under my blankets just cuddling. We had all our clothes on, but Henrik wasn't stupid…all the time," Erik muttered. "My father drove Freddy home, but didn't tell his parents which was really nice of him...while he was gone my brother and I argued with my mother trying to act as mediator…things were said and that's it."

"What did he say," Charles felt his heart breaking for Erik.

"He told me I was an abomination. That I was a terrible person and would burn in hell for ruining Freddy and myself. He said I didn't deserve to live under the same roof as the rest of them and that I was no longer his brother. That was the last thing he said to me, and I haven't said a word directly to him since that night. Everyone in school found out about me being gay, but he had the decency not to say who I was caught with so Freddy's reputation was salvaged. The rumor was I was sleeping with some thirty year old perv," Erik scoffed. "Henrik and Freddy continued being friends along with everyone else interestingly enough. I started getting bullied so I learned to fight…and I eventually became someone to fear instead of someone to pick on."

"Did you and Freddy stay—"

"No. After it all came out I was by myself aside from few friends I had on the lower end of the social ladder who didn't care what people thought. My mother tried several times to mend the bridge between Henrik and I, but we both refused to even speak to one another. My father didn't even try…I think he knew it wouldn't happen," Erik chuckled. "It wasn't so bad though…"

"What do you mean," Charles furrowed his brow.

"I thought the worst thing that would happen if I came out was my mother and father being ashamed of me, but they both loved me anyway, and my mother even started asking me if I thought certain celebrities were hot," he scoffed. "That's the story…you're the only one I've ever told it to." Charles pulled Erik into a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Erik shook his head. "It's not your fault, and I'm okay. It made me stronger, and made me unapologetic about my life and choices when it comes to being happy. It brought me here didn't it," he kissed Charles again. "Didn't it," he had small smile.

Charles smiled back. "And I'm glad it has." He tightened his grip around Erik once more. "And I thought my coming out was a nightmare," Charles grumbled.

"Was it?"

"Well my mother just laughed and said I was confused and would grow out of the phase. Luther raised a brow and said I was being stupid. School was a bit of a nightmare. No one changed in the locker room with me for fear I, scrawny short me, would try and molest them. I usually stayed to myself anyway so it wasn't that different having people avoid me in the halls…"

"How did they find out?"

"Raven outed me."

"She did what," Erik's voice raised.

"It was an accident," Charles rubbed Erik's chest trying to calm him. "I had taken her to a local park where some of the guys from school were playing a match. She said something a little too loud and the next day it was all over so I just embraced it. Raven felt awful," Charles sighed. "It took me a week to calm her down, and she got into three fights with girls who were making fun of me…"

Erik chuckled. "I always did love her."

Charles slapped Erik's chest. "Not funny."

"I know I'm sorry…what happened when your mother realized it wasn't a phase?"

"Well," he chuckled. "She ignored it. She just kept introducing me to women."

"If they could see us now," Erik kissed the top of Charles head. "Happiness is the best revenge."

Charles felt his eyes droop. "You see…you're starting to get it," he murmured.

Erik chuckled. "So that's your secret."

"Mmmhmm…don't tell anyone."


	39. Chapter 39

Charles sighed. Not only was it Monday, but it was the day directly after his boyfriend got into a public fight with his ex boyfriend, ex _acquaintance_ really by this point, where he received a bruise to the jaw which had blossomed into a beautiful shade of purple by that very morning. Not only that, but now they both had to go into a staff meeting with half the people that witnessed said fight, one of which is a conniving wench that is friends with aforementioned ex, and try not to roll his eyes or blush too much at the looks they were going to get. Charles found it perplexing that Erik had no worries about the staff meeting or work at all, and _he_ was the one with the physical evidence of what happened. Charles decided after his second cup of tea that he wasn't going to worry either if Erik wasn't going to.

"Did you call your mother this morning," Charles asked from the passenger seat. Erik had decided around week three that Charles drove his nice cars like a grandpa so from now on Erik would be the driver…not that Charles minded. The car was somewhat quiet with Raven and Angel riding with Sean that morning. Charles would never understand why they needed to go to a café to get coffee when they could make it right at the house and not have to leave early.

"Mmhmm," Erik sighed. "I didn't get to tell her about the incident—"

Charles scoffed while looking out the window.

"…I didn't get to tell her about the fight," Erik grumbled. "But I will tonight. She wouldn't have had enough time to chastise me for such behavior and then praise me for defending you if I told her this morning."

Charles snorted. "I see."

When they pulled into the staff parking Logan and Moira were standing near Logan's SUV talking. Charles wasn't out of the car a full minute before Moira descended upon them.

"Oh dear lord! That is a beautiful shade on you Erik, perhaps you should wear purple more often," she tried to examine Erik's jaw but Erik waved her off. Logan just stood smiling and holding in the laugh Charles knew was there.

"Oh stop it, it will heal," Erik rolled his eyes.

Moira chuckled and turned to Charles who was frowning. "Oh don't be like that Charles…"

"I'm not being like anything," Charles tried not to sound like a petulant child, but suspected he failed if Moira and Logan's laughs were anything to go by. Erik wrapped an arm around Charles squeezing him tightly to his side. Charles could feel himself relax a bit as they walked into the building towards their offices.

"Don't look so forlorn," Erik whispered into Charles' ear.

"I'm not."

"You're honest to God pouting," Erik frowned. "Why are you so nervous?"

Charles sighed sitting on the sofa in his office. "I'm sorry it's just…well I hate being a spectical. I guess it's been engrained in me to be in the back ground, and not to be nuisance or—"

"Nuisance," Erik scowled. "No offence but your mother was a bitch," Erik pulled Charles off the sofa and into a hug. "We are going to walk into that staff meeting giving the finger to anybody who wants to say something…although I doubt they will…"

"No doubt afraid my badass boyfriend will kill them," Charles couldn't help but chuckle into Erik's chest.

"Exactly," Erik sounded smug. He dipped down and kissed Charles' head before they made their way out into the hall.

Charles mustered all of the pomp and class he remembered his mother having when he walked into the conference room behind Erik. All the conversations seemed to stop for a moment and Charles made it a point to have a smile on his face for anyone that met his eyes. He held his head high like Erik was doing, minus the scowl the German was sending some, and sat down in one of the back chairs like he normally would. Everyone broke out of their spell by that point and went back to their conversations, but Charles could hear soft murmurs he knew were about Erik's war wound. Moira gave Charles a smile as he pulled out his lecture notes.

"Where's the Wolverine," Erik raised a brow a squeezed Charles' hand under the table.

Moira sighed. "He went to turn the sprinklers on…"

Charles and Erik both snorted at that. "How on earth do students still enroll in his courses," Charles shook his head.

Logan plopped down in his chair next to Moira just as Charles spoke. "I'm a delightful person, what can I say," he shrugged.

Erik scoffed. "…And I'm up for a sainthood."

Moira groaned. "Bitch has arrived," she nodded towards the door where Jean was walking in smiling and greeting the people in her department.

Charles rolled his eyes while watching. He never really looked before but now after everything he had witnessed and figured out in the last few months, he just couldn't help but be a bit disgusted. The way Jean seamlessly threw fake smiles out and false greetings with people that were so fooled by her, and to think he had been one of them. It really irritated him. Of course thinking about that only made him think about his anger towards Shaw…yes Shaw , not Sebastian because by this point he was done with the man that had been a kind of cancer in remission that chose to pop up when he thought he was clear. He hadn't realized he was grinding his teeth until Erik nudged him under the table. Charles snapped his head up from his notes to look at a frowning Erik.

"You okay," he whispered as the meeting started.

Charles shook his head chuckling at what was running through his head. He was finally embracing the anger he usually talked himself out of thanks to the man sitting right next to him who was now the one trying to calm Charles down. "Of course darling," he turned his attention to the front of the room as language department head stood to address the staff.

Each department said their piece and finally English department had their go.

George Crane stood. "Well the literary fair did well for fundraising. We had a lot of participation and a few interesting shows," he seemed to taper off for a moment a few chuckles could be heard. Charles rolled his eyes while Erik seemed as normal as ever. "Aside from Professor Lehnsherr nearly killing a poor innocent—"

"Oh please…," Charles scoffed.

The entire table was then looking at Charles. "Well what else would you call it Charles," Jean spoke up doing a good job at sounding innocent.

Charles smiled at Jean with his eyes full of amusement at her attempt at baiting him. "I think we both personally know Jean that Shaw is the last person that would be considered either one of those descriptions and I think that everyone enjoyed the _show..._"

The table chuckled aside from Jean who just narrowed her eyes and lost her smile.

"Sorry to ruin your fair George," Erik added.

George smiled. "Oh no please don't, next year we'll set a ring up…"

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Charles made a point to not rush from the room afterwards…not wanting to give Jean any sort of satisfaction. Erik was chuckling when they made it into the hall.

"What," Chares turned his head.

Erik smirked. "I wish you could see yourself in there and right now."

"Why is that," Charles furrowed his brow.

"It was quite sexy," Erik kept his voice low.

"Oh?"

"I could feel the ice settle over the room at the smile you gave Jean…truly amazing _Liebling_," Erik pushed them into the office where he proceeded to push Charles up against the wall and thoroughly kiss him. "It was very sexy," he whispered before sinking his teeth into Charles' neck.

Charles gasped. "Erik! If you leave a mark—"

Erik pulled back smirking. "You'll what?"

Charles raised a brow. "Do you really want to find out?"

Erik chuckled and pecked Charles on the lips before stepping back. "Maybe tonight."


	40. Chapter 40

"Where the bloody hell did I put it," Charles muttered as he searched through the study. Charles had purposefully pulled a book from the library for Erik's mother when they arrived back home on the Saturday he met her. He knew she would love it, and was excited to share his love of books with her…and now he couldn't find. He remembered putting it on his desk so he wouldn't forget or lose it in between then and now when she was coming to the house for dinner…great plan. Charles sat down in his desk chair in a frustrated huff. He sat staring at the papers on his desk trying to remember anything when Erik pushed the door open looking like he was obviously searching for Charles.

"There you are…what are you doing? You disappeared almost a half hour ago."

Charles sighed dramatically and let his head fall and hit the desk. "I can't find the bloody book that I was so excited to give your mother…the one—"

"The one you specifically took out of the library so you wouldn't forget…and put on your desk."

"Yes," Charles' head was still on the desk so his reply was muffled.

"The one you then continued to move around the desk realizing you had too much stuff on."

"Yes," again muffled.

Erik Chuckled. "The book you, on Monday, realized would have been better off staying in the library so you didn't stick it somewhere out of the way and lose later. The one you put back?"

Charles snapped his head up and groaned. "I'm an idiot," Charles stood up with his mouth in a flat unamused line. "I am such an—"

Erik chuckled and pulled Charles to him for a kiss before Charles could get past the doorway. "Don't worry about the book right now. You can show mamma the library after dinner and then when she gets done begging you to keep us you can give her the book to take home," he kissed Charles again and Charles couldn't help but melt into him.

Charles pulled back quickly. "Oh lord what time is it?"

"Time for you to go pick up mamma while I finish dinner," Erik chuckled as Charles literally ran down the hall.

"I cannot believe I lost track of time," he could be heard as ran down the stairs past the girls grabbing his keys on the way out.

Erik stood by the door holding his coat and scarf waiting and smirking with Raven and Angel holding in a laugh that they couldn't hold anymore when Charles ran in the door cursing under his breath while grabbing the shoes he neglected to put on. He rolled his eyes when he grabbed his coat from the smiling Erik, but kissed him anyway before bounding back outside into the cold.

Charles pulled up to Eva's house twenty minutes later and quickly jogged up to the front door and didn't have to knock before Eva had opened the door with a smile. She was terribly good at that…

"Charles _meine Liebe," _she kissed Charles and gave him a tight hug.

Charles smiled into the hug. "Mamma, it's lovely to see you. Sorry I'm late I completely—"

Eva waved him off as he led her to the car. "Don't worry. You're here now aren't you, and you are only," she glanced at her watch. "Six minutes later than you said," she chuckled.

"I hate to keep you waiting…not very gentlemanly." Charles opened her car door and she got in.

When he got into the car she regarded him with sad eyes but with a smile. "You are a perfect gentleman _Liebe._"

Charles smiled. "Well thank you my lady," he said in his most over the top English.

The ride over was sort and pleasant. Erik had already talked to his mother about the fight on the Monday of the staff meeting and Erik was certain Eva would bring it up when Charles and her were alone. Erik had said he was surprised she hadn't called Charles' cell phone, and that he didn't think she could wait four days for anything when it came to meddling. Charles had prepared himself for the questions, but they never came. Instead they talked about gardening, or Charles asked Eva questions and listened when she explained the difference between tending winter flowers and spring. Charles had always loved to learn and even though he would probably never be a gardener, it was lovely to hear Erik's mother talk about it. She had such a peaceful voice and, even with a thick German accent, made everything almost sound like a poem. When they pulled up into the drive Eva gasped.

"Charles…"

Charles blushed while turning off the car. "It's a family home…passed down to me. I didn't buy it," he was always uncomfortable with bringing people to the house. They always had so many assumptions about him once they saw it, and frankly he could do without them.

"It's beautiful. I wonder...," Charles held her hand as she got out of the car and scanned the front of the building. "The architecture is close to some I have seen in some paintings," she pointed to the west end near the roof. "The way that balcony overlooks the garden must be beautiful in the moonlight."

Chares stared at her with his mouth half open as she scanned the garden. That was not what he expected her to say. He had had a few, "It's huge!" or "You're loaded!" or simple "Oh my god", but it seemed the Lehsherr's were a force all their own and Charles couldn't help but smile when Eva turned to him at last. "It's lovely although we don't have a gardener so it could be better. You'd be welcome to work your magic," he chuckled and took her arm as they turned heading for the door.

Eva sighed dreamily. "Do not tempt me _Liebe_…you will never get rid of me."

Charles barked with laughter. "Your son said the same once…I'm not good at taking advice it seems."

When they made it inside Angel and Raven came to the foyer with smiles.

"Ms.— mamma, this is Raven and Angel," Charles gestured.

"It's lovely to meet you Ms. Lehnsherr," Raven and Angel said together with a smile both doing a kind of curtsey awkwardly.

"Bah," Eva waved and then pulled them into a tight hug each kissing their cheeks. "It's absolutely wonderful to meet you beautiful women. Erik and Charles have told me so much about you two, and do not call me Ms. Lehnsherr," she raised a brow at a chuckling Charles. "Call me mamma, got it," she smiled.

The girls both laughed and smiled. They made their way into the kitchen passed the dining room.

"The dining room is lovely _Liebe_! You could have a huge dinner her," Eva said as they walked towards the sound of the food cooking.

Charles bit his lip. "Yes yes I suppose we could, but we haven't in years. We actually eat in the kitchen instead of in here," he waved his hand. "This room is too big and cold to eat in."

Eva nodded smiling. "The kitchen is one of the warmest rooms in a house…in more ways than one," she squeezed Charles hand.

Erik was just dishing up the last plate when they all walked in. He brought his head up and smiled. "Mamma, how are you," he circled the giant counter and kissed his mother.

"Wonderful my boy, and what are you cooking? It smells deilicious," she pushed Erik out of the way dramatically looking past him at the plates while everyone laughed apart from Erik who just rolled his eyes smiling.

Dinner went marvelously. The girls fell for Eva just as Charles did. She was able to pry information out of them about Sean way better than Charles and Erik. Later when Charles asked how she did it, she had said she was a mother and that's what mothers do of course. Charles had just laughed. His mother never got any information from him…she didn't really try to really unless it was about whether her plans to have him married to some rich proper girl was working. After dinner Eva insisted on a full tour which Charles happily gave minus the study because of the chaotic state of flux it was always in, and he ended the tour in the library where Eva immediately started whispering to herself in German on entry.

Erik chuckled and wrapped his arms around Charles from behind. "Told you," he whispered in Charles' ear.

Charles smiled. "So you approve of the library?"

She snapped her head towards the pair. "I am in love."

The two men burst into laughter.

Later that night Charles curled himself up under Erik's chin in bed. "I think your mother would have been happy to stay here and sleep in the library…'

"She would be more than happy on a cot in there," Erik chuckled running his hand down Charles' back.

"She's truly lovely Erik…it's no wonder how you turned out so well adjusted," Charles started to doze off.

Erik scoffed and then kissed Charles' forehead. "Go to sleep Charles, you're not making any sense. You just called me well adjusted."

Charles muttered something unintelligible but Erik didn't comment.


End file.
